Pokemon Drama Island
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: 2 hosts, 30 Pokemon contestants, 1,000,000 Pokemon Dollars. Groundon and Palkia torture 30 pokemon for a million dollars. Brand new story.
1. Introduction of Campers and Hosts

This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge and review on how to improve it.

And now I unravel… Pokemon Drama Island.

30 unlucky pokemon gets a chance to win a million pokemon dollars.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR TOTAL DRAMA, THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION, I ONLY OWN THEIR CHARACTER PERSONALITY

So stand by and watch the first episode of Total Drama Island!

"Hello viewers from all over the Pokemon World!" yelled a pink pokemon that is bigger than a house."And this is my awesome but not as awesome host, Groundon.

"Why did I agree to this again?" asked Groundon groaning.

"It's because my good for nothing brother left me to host this stupid show" replied the pink pokemon.

"It's not Diagla's fault, but why me off all the other legendaries?" asked Groundon."I heard Deoxys and Yveltal were available so why me?"

"Deoxys and Yveltal both creep me out" replied the pink pokemon.

"C'mon Palkia, let's just ditch this joint and let Mew and Mewtwo do it" groaned Groundon.

"But they are also hosting another show" replied Palkia."Can't we just begin the introduction then?"

Groundon replied with a reluctant nod.

"Okay, now that that's over….. I'm Palkia and I'm the host of this show" said Palkia smiling.

"I read the guide to being a reality show host that you need to be evil"

"Fine… I personally invited 30 victims to compete in a killing game" said Palia in his most evil voice.

"First of all Palkia, we are hosts not murderers and second of all…. Even Shaymin can make a more evil voice"

"… They will compete in many back-breaking challenges that will break their backs" continued the host in a normal voice.

"Now you're becoming reduntant"

Palkia's face turned beet red and became very angry with Groundon's attitude.

"If you want it….. I'll just be the chef" replied Palia looking mad

Groundon thought about it for a while and he finally agreed.

"I will start again from the beginning" said Groundon."We invited 30 reluctant victims to stay in this island…. designed by yours truly. They will compete in many challenges in which a winner will emerge causing the losers to undergo a process called elimination where fellow campers vote for the pokemon of their choice. The pokemon that received the most votes will be out and leave the island. This process will continue until the finale where only one will win. The prize in 1,000,000 Pokemon Dollars, courtesy of Palkia".

"What do you mean, courtesy of Palkia?!" asked Palkia.

"It means….. you will pay the winner 1,000,000 Poke Dollars!" replies Groundon not sounding nervous.

This causes Palkia and Groundon to fight each other with Spacial Rends from Palkia and Precipice Blades from Groundon, they continued battling until a bear pokemon with a moon pattern on her forehead arrives to the island through Lapras.

"Hello….. omigosh, you're Groundon, I salute you…. but who's the pink girl?" said the pokemon.

"I'm the almighty Palkia, the one who controls space" said Palkia looking like he would explode.

"Hello Teddiursa! You are our first contestant… do not bother to get our honey though" said Groundon to the bear pokemon.

"Stand next to Palkia, Teddiursa" said Groundon

After Teddiursa 's arrival, 2 more Lapras arrived. The first Lapras had a yellow pokemon with a blue tummy.

"….. why did we invite Dunsparce again?" asked Groundon.

"I dunno…. comic relief?" replied Palkia unsure.

"C'mon, do not insult me…. I could be strong too" replied the Dunsparce.

The 2 legendaries then started to laugh at Dunsparce. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by a blue and red elephant.

"I'm….. Phan….. Phanphy" said the pokemon.

"… This is the last time I'm going to let you pick the contestants" said Groundon to Palkia.

Flethling arrive to the island by flying and landed on Palkia's head.

"Get out my head Fletchling" said the pink legendary.

"You gotta say please" replied Fletchling completely mocking the legendaries.

"Hmmppphhhh… fine, pleeeeeeeeaaasse!" said Palkia insincerely.

Fletchling replied by leaving Palkia's head which makes Palkia really happy.

Instead of a Lapras, a Wailord approached carrying 4 pokemon.

"Hiiiiiiii, I'mmmmmmmmm Spiiiinndddaaaa" said the 1st pokemon.

"This guy is weird" said Palkia.

"I'm a giiiiirllll" replied Spinda.

"Ooooookaaayy, let's move on to… Lampent' said Palkia.

A pokemon that looked like a lamp emerged from inside the Wailord.

"Pleasant to make your acquaintance" said Lampent politely.

"You…. stayed inside a Wailord" said Teddiursa looking surprised.

"It helps calms my nerves" replied Lampent

Palkia quickly directed Lampent to stand by him while covering his nose

"Is it my turn already….. I'm Burgmite… and you're all dumb" said the third pokemon.

"That guy hurt my feelings" said Phanphy starting to cry.

"Finally, a contestant that isn't a dancing panda or a Dunsparce" said Groundon.

"I heard that!" said Dunsparce looking offended

Dunsparce looked at Spinda to see if she too was offended only for Dunsparce to see Spinda dancing.

"Lalalalala" said Spinda.

Spinda annoyed everyone so they taped her mouth and the introduction continues. The final Pokemon on the Wailord was a Kricketot.

"I'm Kricketot and I want to be a musician" said the bug.

"This is Pokemon Drama not a show and tell" said Groundon unsatisfied with the first 8 contestants.

"Can we speed this up… there are still 22 more contestants and my tongue is tired" said Palkia.

"Fine!" replied Groundon as 3 more Lapras arrive.

The first Lapras contained 2 pokemon, a blue one and a red one.

"Hi I'm Minun and this is my sister Plustle" said the blue pokemon.

Groundon face-palmed himself as he saw Plustle and Minun.

The second Lapras contained Pumpkaboo and Spritzee.

"I'm Pumpkaboo" said the pumpkin pokemon

"You got to be kidding me" said Groundon."Among all of the pokemon, you chose a spinning panda, a shy elephant, two siblings and a pumpkin".

"You forgot to say a cricket musician and a spritzing fairy named Spritzee" added Spritzee

"Palkia…. you introduce the remaining… I feel a massive headache"

"Okay chief!"

The third Lapras contained a Druddigan and a Grotle.

"I'm am the elusive, handsome and clever Druddigan" boasts Druddigan.

All of the females but Spinda looked away.

"I'm Grotle" said the land turtle.

Grotle shakes Palkia's hand and stands next to Druddigan.

"I think we have a front liner" said Palkia smiling.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and Diglett popped out of the ground.

"I'm Diglett and I want to be friends will all of you" said the Diglett

Diglett then dug underground and popped back out next to Phanphy and Dunsparce who he easily becomes friends with. A Sharpedo arrives to island after Diglett.

"Whoa…. Palkia, I told you not to let pokemon who can't walk on land join" said Groundon steaming.

"I'm Sharpedo…. I promise not to eat anyone except that yummy little Dunsparce" said Sharpedo glaring at Dunsparce.

Since Sharpedo can't walk on land, he was put inside a water tank placed on a dolly. A cruise ship named SS Wartortle arrives at the docks. The gorgeous Eevee exits first.

"I'm Eevee but you can call me Eevee" said Eevee.

"Okay Eevee, stand next to Spinda" said Palkia.

"But that Pokemon looks weird" said Eevee before screaming since she saw Sharpedo.

"Hi, I'm Stantler" said a deer pokemon exiting the cruise ship.

"I have one big question" asked Plustle.

"What, kiddo?" replied the kind deer.

"If you're here, who's helping Delibird?" asked the red twin.

Stantler replies this by kicking Plustle.

"You just made my day" said Groundon to Stantler.

"Hi guys, I'm the key to your success" said a keyring pokemon.

"Oh boy, Klefki's here" said Groundon.

"Did anyone forget me…." said a white cat pokemon.

"I'm Persian, but you can call me Your Supreme Overlord" said the cat pokemon in a sophisticated manner.

After Persian's introduction, the cruise ship left.

"Wait…. take me with you" screamed Burgmite towards the ship.

Then the area began to snow and Vanniluxe descends from the skies.

"Who screams for ice creams" said the ice cream pokemon.

"Me!" replied Eevee.

"Umm Eevee, that was rhetorical" said Vanniluxe.

"We're going to have a pictorial?!" gasped Eevee.

"Nevermind!" said Vanniluxe before standing(floating) next Lampent.

Another Lapras arrived, but this time the Lapras was crowded.

"We should have rode a Wailord instead" said a pig pokemon.

"It's okay Grumpig, unless I have my Jolteon" said another pokemon.

"I already told you Zangoose, we broke up already for like 100 times" said Jolteon".

"Fine! But I'll get you back baby!" said Zangoose but he accidentally flirts with a viper.

"You really loved me all this time, even after the times I tried to poison you…. I love you too" said the Viper.

"Not you Seviper, I meant Jolteon" replied Zangoose.

Seviper replies with a glare towards Zangoose.

"That took for a longer time than I thought" said Groundon.

"Don't worry, only 5 more" replied Palkia optimistically.

The last 5 arrived by Wailord that contains a small pidgeon, a green pokemon wearing a dress, a red pokemon flopping on the Wailord and 2 more pokemon.

"Good morning Pidgey, Kirlia, Magikarp…. wait a minute… Palkia, you invited not one not 2 water type that can't walk on land".

"I didn't mean to do that but they were both cute".

"Fine, Magikarp stays in the tank".

Kirlia and Pidgey stands next to each while Magikarp stays Sharpedo who tries to eat him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the last 2 are Granbull and Budew… and that's all of them" said Groundo barely out of breath.

Groundon assigns Palkia to be the host for a while since he felt sick.

"Ok campers, I will be your chef and your tour guide" said Palkia.

"Make it quick, will you?!" said Burgmite aggressively.

"Just follow me will you?" said Palkia less calm.

And so Palkia leads them to the campgrounds.

"I know you read the rules from the contract, right?" said Palkia

All of them answered with a collective yes.

"Those are the cabins" said Palkia pointing to 2 cabins.

"It's time to divide you into teams, 2 teams, 15 in each team" said Palkia.

As soon as Palkia said team, Groundon appeared out of nowhere.

"I will be making the teams" said the red host.

"Fine!" said Palkia before leaving the campgrounds.

"Okay,Team 1 will be Teddiursa, Phanphy, Burgmite, Kricketot, Eevee, Jolteon, Zangoose, Seviper, Granbull, Budew, Diglett, Magikarp, Pidgey, Spinda and Dunsparce and they will be called the Stupendous Solgaleo" said Groundon.

"While Team 2 will be Fletchling, Lampent, Plustle, Minun, Druddigan, Grotle, Spritzee, Pumpkaboo, Sharpedo, Stantler, Klefki, Persian, Vanniluxe, Grumpig, Kirlia and they will be called the Lively Lunaas

"Okay campers, now that you have your teams, your challenges will be given 1 hour from now" said Groundon."You could go to the confessional if you want to vent or reveal something, it will be kept private. If you're asking where it is, it's in the outhouse"

( **BOLD** MEANS CONFESSIONAL)

" **I'm teams with music boy, flop star and cry baby, perfect just perfect?!" said Burgmite inside the outhouse.**

" **Umm, what does stupendous means" asked Eevee.**

" **Even if I'm here the shortest, I already hate Groundon" said Budew.**

" **This will be easy…. all I need are a few things" said Granbull cackling.**

"Is everyone unpacked and ready for the first challenge" said Palkia standing next to Groundon.

"Yes ma'am" said Teddiursa.

"I'm a man!" said Palkia screaming at Teddiursa.

"But… you're pink" said Teddiursa sweating.

"Palkia, cool off for whole and for all of you, the challenges will start, follow me to the challenge" said Groundon.

"Ummm…. Is it easy?" asked the nervous Phanphy.

"You'll see" said Groundon smiling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now that that's over, we move on to the next chapter, so enjoy.

Here is the list of contstants:

 **STUPENDOUS SOLGALEOS**

Teddiursa- The Decieving Cutie Patootie-Female

Phanphy-The Nervous Contender-Female

Burgmite-The Cold Hearted Genius-Male

Kricketot-The Happy Musician-Male

Eevee-The Clueless Friend-Female

Jolteon-The Energetic Speedster-Female

Zangoose-The Clingy Lover-Male

Seviper-The Misunderstood Enemy-Female

Granbull-The Plotting Impolite Dog-Female

Budew-The Powerful Flower-Female

Diglett-The Team Player-Male

Magikarp-The Hopeless Fish-Male

Pidgey-The Dreamer-Male

Spinda-The Crazy Dancer-Female

Dunsparce-The Dunce-Male

 **LIVELY LUNALAS**

Fletchling-The Good Natured Prankster-Male

Lampent-The Wise Clairvoyant-Female

Plustle-The Nice Twin-Female

Minun-The Equally Nice and Energetic Twin-Male

Grotle- The Gentle Giant-Male

Druddigan-The Arrogant Dragon-Male

Spritzee-The Chatty Gossip Girl-Female

Pumpkaboo-The Friendly Ghost-Female

Sharpedo-The Frightening Softie-Male

Stantler-The Christmas Deliverer-Male

Klefki-The Loyalty Girl-Female

Vanniluxe-The Fun Loving Dessert-Female

Grumpig-The Grumpy Pig-Male

Kirlia-The Soul Dancer-Female

Persian-The Tyrant-Female

Palkia: Please review about your favorite character, your predictions and hatest character

Groundon: Ditto

Random Ditto: That's me


	2. The Dodge and The Drowning

Welcome to Chapter 2 and Challenge Number 1. We'll now find out who's the first one going home.

Groundon and Palkia leads the 30 campers to the docks for their challenge

"Oh goody, a swimming challenge, I can be useful" remarked Sharpedo.

"Sorry Sharpedo… but the challenge is underwater dodgeball.

"So basically it's dodgeball… underwater?!" asked Bergmite.

 **Burgmite: Sometimes I think, Groundon can't think of a challenge**

 **Magikarp: Even if I'm a water type…. I can't swim**

 **Spinda: Lalalalalalalalaalalalalalalal**

 **Granbull: Shut Up!**

"Here are the rules, you pick 5 members of your team to play each round" started Groundon."There will be 6 rounds so everyone plays twice. Get hit by a ball, you're out, the ball you've thrown had been caught, you're out".

"Shall we begin?" said Palkia with a mishievious smirk.

Everyone groaned as they followed Palkia underwater to an underwater court.

" **Momma said courts are where lawyers work" said Eevee laughing. "So how are we going to play dodgeball will all the lawyers".**

" **I'm the only fire type here so I have a disadvantage" said Lampent looking nervous. "Meaning I might get the boot today".**

" **Lalalalala" said Spinda playfully.**

" **I can't swim! This is the pits" said Diglett.**

" **How did Diglett go underwater anyway?" asked Plustle.**

" **If anyone asks, I digged my way underwater!" said Diglett having heard Plustle's confession.**

The Solgaleos sat on the bleachers marked by a Solrock while the Lunalas sat on the bleachers marked by a Lunatone.

"You have 5 minutes to plan who'll play for the 6 rounds" said Groundon smiling.

"I thought you're weak against water?" asked Bergmite.

"I got used to it after my many battles with Kyogre" replied the host.

" **I hope Kyogre wins in all of their fights" said Bergmite.**

The Solgaleos started to plan out their move with Granbull leading them.

"For the first round, who wants to volunteer" asked Granbull nicely.

" **It's hard to be nice, but this is my only chance to impress everyone so they'll join my alliance" snickered Granbull.**

" **Granbull seems suspicious, I better keep an eye on her" said Burgmite.**

Jolteon, Zangoose and Seviper all raised their hands (except for Seviper who volunteered through words)

"Anyone else?" continued Granbull.

Budew, Teddiursa and Phanphy backed out causing Granbull to intimidate Dunsparce to be the 4th player while Granbull herself became fifth player.

"Magikarp, Bergmite, Spinda, Phanphy and Kricketot will be for the second team" said Granbull still tense after intimidating Dunsparce.

"This is so uncool" said Magikarp looking down.

"Deal with it!" said Groundon insulting Magikarp.

"And so that means Teddiursa, Eevee, Diglett, Budew and Pidgey are Team 3" deduced Bergmite.

"What about the other 3 rounds?" asked Diglett.

"Team 1 will play Rounds 1 and 4, Team 2 will play Rounds 2 and 5 and Team 3 will play Rounds 3 and 6" suggested Budew.

"Good idea!" agreed Granbull.

" **Even I agree that Budew is really clever and also that Iceberg Bug, maybe they should my future alliance" snickered Granbull.**

While the Solgaleos were finished with their teams, the Lunalas were having trouble picking their teams for the challenge.

"So what will be the teams?" asked Grotle.

"I suggest me, Sharpedo, Grumpig, Stantler and Lampent will play Round 1 and 5" suggested Druddigan.

Klefki and Kirlia volunteers to play Rounds 2 and 3.

"Who else wants to join Klefki and Kirlia" asked Grotle.

"Me and Plustle will play" said Minun.

Afterwards, Persian is the last player for Team 2.

"Fletchling, Spritzee, Pumpkaboo, Vanilluxe and I will play Round 4 and 6" said Grotle.

" **I'm on the same team as Boo Boo and Ice Cream Girl, this is going to be fun" said Spritzee before being interrupted by Pumpkaboo.**

" **Plustle and I are going to reach the finale then we're going to use the money to have fun" said Minun with a big grin.**

Palkia and Groundon meanwhile were talking privately.

"How's life?" asked Palkia.

"Kyogre is still annoying since he's jealous of me dating Rayquaza" replied Groundon.

Groundon looked at his watch and called both teams.

"Round 1 is about to begin so players go to the field while audience sit on your respective bleachers.

Jolteon, Zangoose, Seviper, Dunsparce and Granbull stand on the Solgaleo side while Druddigan, Sharpedo, Grumpig, Stantler and Lampent stand on the Lunala side.

Jolteon grabbed a dodge ball and throw it at Stantler's direction but misses.

"Hahaha, weak girl" taunted Druddigan causing Lampent to throw a dodge ball at Druddigan since she too was a girl.

"I guess Druddigan is out" said Palkia.

" **Lampent is going down for this!" said Druddigan pounding his fist.**

Lampent is then hit by Granbull.

"And Lampent is out" said Groundon.

"We've lost 2 people, let's use IT Formation guys" said Stantler.

" **What the heck is the IT Formation anyway?" asked Seviper.**

Sharpedo eats all of the opponents dodge balls and shot them at Seviper, Jolteon and Dunsparce.

"And Seviper, Jolteon and Dunsparce are out!" said Palkia.

After a while, the Lunalas win giving them 1 point.

ROUND 2

"We're going to kick their butts" said Kricketot.

"Don't be overconfident, our team is a fish who can't swim, an elephant that's scared of her own shadow and a crazy panda" replies Bergmite.  
"Beeeellliiiieeevvee in yourself" sang Krickeot

"I'm scared Plustle" said Minun.

"I'm scared too!"

"I don't want my nails to be broken" said the arrogant Persian.

And Palkia blew the whistle and the battle began. Plustle and Minun grabbed a ball and hit Magikarp and Phanphy respectively.

" **I didn't know Plustle and Minun were that strong" said Stantler.**

" **When we are together, we are powerful" said Minun confidently.**

" **Plustle and Minun could be useful" said Grumpig to himself.**

Plustle and Minun were supposed to throw their dodge balls but Persian accidentally hits them due to a bad throw.

Klefki and Kirlia got hit by Spinda who created the Lala Throw.

" **I guess Spinda is a little awesome" said Bergmite.**

" **Lalalala, Victory Dance!" replied Spinda.**

"The scores are now tied, 1 all" said Groundon.

After a montage of dodge ball matches, the score was 2-2 since Round 3 ended in a draw.

"It's time for the Tie-Breaking Round 6" said Palkia with enthusiasm.

LAST ROUND

Players, for more fun, all of you are participating in this round.

"Yay!" said Plustle and Minun since they're having tons of fun.

And Palkia blew the whistle and the court became chaos with Palkia and Groundon sitting on a force field protected bleacher.

Plustle threw a dodge ball towards Klefki.

"Hey I'm part of your team!" screeched Klefki.

Minun then became crazy with power and eliminated Kirlia, Spinda and Plustle.

"And so Klefki, Kirlia, Spinda and Plustle are already out" said Palkia while drinking an iced tea.

"Curse you, Minun" said Klefki.

"Lalalala, Loser Dance" said Spinda crying.

Minun hits Phanphy and Magikarp.

Seviper hits Jolteon.

Zangoose hits Seviper.

"Phanphy, Magikarp, Jolteon and Seviper are out increasing the number of losers from 4 to 8"said Groundon.

"We're not losers…. WAHHHHHH!" screamed Phanphy.

"I'm gonna get you" said Minun holding tons of dodge balls.

"This is revenge!" said Druddigan hitting Lampent.

"Heeeheeee" said Grumpig hitting Minun and Zangoose.

"This is turning to a merge match instead of a team battle" complained Kirlia.

"That's what makes it fun" said the newly out Minun.

" **I'm so totally gonna kill Minun" said Kirlia.**

"And Lampent, Zangoose, Minun, Persian, Grumpig, Druddigan, Teddiursa and Sharpedo is going to join the losers" said Groundon.

"Only 14 remain" shouted Palkia.

Bergmite hits Granbull, Kricketot hits Bergmite, and Stantler hits Eevee and Kricketot.

"10 left" said the hosts in unison.

"Grotle and Stantler are now out" said Palkia.

Meanwhile Budew and Dunsparce had a dodge ball deathmatch which ended in a tie since they hit each other.

" **I think Dunsparce is cool….. forget I said that" said Budew blushing.**

"6 left meaning Diglett, Fletchling, Spritzee, Pumpkaboo, Pidgey and Vanniluxe remains" said Groundon.

"2 left for the Solgaleos while 4 for the Lunalas" said Palkia.

Pidgey meets up with both Pumpkaboo and Spritzee each equipped with a dodge ball.

"You're gonna lose!" boasted Spritzee.

However they didn't notice Diglett who was hiding underwater hit them with a dodge ball.

"Meaning the Solgaleos win" said Palkia.

All of the Solgaleos cheered for Diglett and Pidgey while the Lunalas brood.

"What happened to you Vanniluxe?" asked Spritzee.

"Diglett hit me" answered the ice type.

"Which means…. Lunalas will face elimination… for they stink like a Skuntank" said Groundon mocking them.

Meanwhile, whie the Solgaleos were heading back, Granbull pulled both Budew and Bergmite aside.

"I want you two for my alliance" said Granbull.

"What's in it for me?" asked Budew.

"If anyone of us wins, we divide the prize money" said Granbull.

"That seems like a lousy deal….. however I'll still join" said Bergmite.

"We'll call it Team Frostbite" suggested Budew.

"No…. we'll be the Team Delta" replied Granbull.

All of the members laughed in agreement to Granbull.

" **Mission phase 1 completed" said Granbull.**

" **Granbull is so ignorant for she doesn't know of the tricks under my sleeve.**

While they were laughing, the Lunalas were talking about who to eliminate.

"Who do you think should be out?" asked Spritzee.

"I'll vote Lampent, she hit Druddigan with no purpose" replied Pumpkaboo.

"But Druddigan is a stinking jerk so I'll vote him" said Vanilluxe.

"Plustle is okay but Minun is a loose cannon" said Kirlia.

"Persian is my only choice" said Klefki.

During the elimination ceremony, the Lunalas were sitting nervously waiting until it's time to vote.

"You can now vote, Lunalas" said Palkia from the loudspeaker

And so the Lunalas began to vote

" **Bye Bye Minun" said Kirlia.**

" **Persian is a demon" said Klefki.**

" **I vote for Persian" said Minun.**

" **Minun sucks" scowled Persian.**

" **Plustle, since I hate twins" said Pumpkaboo.**

" **Druddigan is a sexist" said Lampent**

" **I'll vote for Drudigan" said Grumpig with an enigmatic smile.**

After voting, they went back to the campfire ceremony where they saw Palkia holding a tray of freshly baked Poffins.

" **That smells good… I should not be out" said Grumpig.**

"And the first poffin of the season goes to….." started Groundon.

"Say it already!" said Persian who began to grow impatient.

"I just want the tensions to rise…. Fine, it goes to Kirlia"

Kirlia grabbed a poffin and scurried back to her seat.

"Grumpig"

"Yum!"

"Spritzee and Pumpkaboo"

"Yay Spritz, we're both safe"

"Vanniluxe"  
"Sweet…. But not as sweet as me"

"Fletchling"

"Yay! Maybe I'll not burn the island"

"Shut up Fletchling…. The next poffin goes to"

"Klefki"

"I knew it!"

"Sharpedo and Stantler"

"Grotle"

"I knew it!"

"Those people with poffins had no votes at all" said Groundon.

"What! Someone voted for me, the Supreme Overlord" screeched Persian mad due to the fact someone voted her.

"Next poffin goes to Plustle and Lampent" said the host.

"You picked a lamp over me…." said Druddigan

"Druddigan, you're also safe"

"Yes!"

Only Minun and Persian remained.

"You both know why you're here. Minun, since you hit your teammates during the tie breaker. Persian, because you are weak and bossy" said the host.

"I'm not bossy!" replied the cat.

"And the last poffin goes to…

…..

…..

…..

….. both of you

"What the heck do you mean with both of us" asked Persian.

"Well, since I love you both, I'm eliminating Sharpedo since he might get boring since he can't leave the tank" said the host. "So you're going to the Teleport of Shame".

"I'm out…. on the first day… this sucks" said Sharpedo before being pushed into the teleport device.

"Wait a minute Groundon, Magikarp was in that tank!" said Palkia.

"I removed her beforehand" replied Groundon."Since this is the first elimination and no one is doing anything….. I'll reveal the votes"

"You wouldn't dare" said Lampent looking worried.

"Too late!" replied the host as he placed a video tape to a device

" **Bye Bye Minun" said Kirlia.**

" **Persian is a demon" said Klefki.**

" **I vote for Persian" said Minun.**

" **Minun sucks" scowled Persian.**

" **Plustle, since I hate twins" said Pumpkaboo.**

" **Druddigan is a sexist that doesn't deserve to stay here and he smells like Persian" said Lampent**

" **I'll vote for Druddigan" said Grumpig with an enigmatic smile.**

" **Lampent sucks" said Druddigan.**

" **Persian is a no-no in this game" said Plustle.**

" **Minun is out of control" said Sharpedo.**

" **It would be wise to vote for Persian" said the wise Stantler.**

" **For me… Minun is toast" said Persian.**

" **It's time to put an end to Persian" said Spritzee.**

" **Persian" said Grotle.**

" **Plustle is dumber than Minun" said Fletchling.**

The video ended. Druddigan was glaring at Lampent while Persian was glaring at everyone.

"And so it begans" said Grumpig with an evil laugh.

" **Is it wrong to sway the vote?" asked Grumpig. "If only Palkia got rid of Persian, my plan would have been complete. I guess I'll just use this mistrust to manipulate others.**

That ends Chapter 2. This introduced the first alliance and reveals some contestant's true nature. With Persian, Bergmite and Grumpig being evil, who among them will succeed and who will fall, find out in the next chapter.

CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW:The friendship of 2 campers was broken due to mistrust caused by another causing one of them to be eliminated after a surprising challenge.

Sharpedo: Review now….

REASONS TO ELIMINATE SHARPEDO:

Unlike Magikarp, Sharpedo was big… making it hard for the Lunalas to win challenges and he was not even relevant to the plot.


	3. To The Edge Of Your Seats

Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, Sharpedo was suprisingly eliminated and became the first one to go first alliance was formed but will they survive this time on Pokemon Drama Island.

* * *

Plustle and Minun were sitting in front of the Lunala cabin talking about Minun's performance yesterday.

"Minun, I'm worried about your actions yesterday" said Plustle worried about Minun

"Don't worry about me, I can do win this by myself" said the blue twin before leaving Plustle alone.

* * *

 **Plustle looked angry in front of the camera of the confessional."That Minun is an idiot brother!""If only he would listen to me!" screamed Plustle before electrocuting the confessional**

* * *

 **"What happened here?!" asked Minun. "It must be Plustle... she's mad at me for being independent... I hope she realizes I'm alright!".**

* * *

Meanwhile Grumpig, Persian and Fletchling were inside a cave.

"Why did you call me from my beauty sleep?" asked Persian yawning.

"Yeah! I was going to dump Kirlia's panties to the stew?" said the fire bird.

"Really... ewwwwww!" screeched Persian

* * *

 **"As if Palkia's cooking was bad enough" said Persian before noticing the burnt confessional. "It looks like Plustle got mad at Minun.**

* * *

 **"I think Palkia's really dumb... and Kirlia's panties were easy to grab" snickered Fletchling.**

* * *

 **"Someone stole my Monday panties" said Kilia in a huff.**

* * *

"I called you all here to form an alliance" said Grumpig confidently.

"I researched on the past seasons of Total Drama and well... alliances sort of sucked" said Fletchling looking confused.

"I disagree with the bird peasant, I'll join this alliance to secure my spot in the finals" said Persian with dignity.

"How about you Fletchling?" asked the pig.

Fletchling thought about it for a while then finally he agreed.

"Fine!"

"Our group will be called Team Dusk"

"How about Team Persian is Hot?!"

"No!"

"Fine! Let's go with your name then"

* * *

 **"Persian and Fletchling are easy to manipulate, I'll target them once I finished off the frontrunners" said Grumpig before laughing maniacally.**

* * *

The group laughed evilly but unbeknownst to them, Spritzee, Pumpkaboo, Kirlia and Lampent were listening.

"I knew they were up to something" said Lampent.

"Shall we tell the others?" asked Kirlia.

"Let's not tell them and form an alliance for the not so strong pokemon" said Spritzee.

"And we'll call it Team Cutie Spritz Boo Boo Kirly Lamp" suggested Pumpkaboo.

"Ummm... no!" replied Lampent.

"Why not?!" asked Pumpkaboo.

"Because that's too long, we'll be Team Lamp" said Lampent confidently.

"Team Cuties is better" said Spritzee.

"You sound like Teddiursa" said Pumpkaboo.

"Let's be Team Blossom" said Spritzee finally.

Pumpkaboo, Lampent and Kirlia giggled in agreement as their alliance was formed

* * *

 **"Plustle and Minun asked me if they could join... and I said yes" said Spritzee with glee. "I hope Kirlia doesn't mind.**

* * *

Palkia and Groundon then calls the 29 campers to little cottage near the beach.

"Welcome campers" said Palkia sounding calm.

"What a beautiful cottage" said Teddiursa interrupting Palkia.

"Can it, loser" said Palkia with a red face

* * *

 **"Palkia has severe anger issues!" said Teddiursa holding photos of Palkia being mad at her**

* * *

 **"Teddiursa is the worst... next to Fletchling" said the pink co-host before being interrupted by Spinda."Lalalalala, what beautiful poop you have"**

 **"Nevermind, Spinda is worse than them combined".**

* * *

"Since Palkia is still mad, I'll explain the challenge while he cooks!" said Groundon.

"What?! I'm demoted from a co-host to a measly cook" screeched Palkia before roaring.

"You have anger issues" explained the red host before Palkia rudely storms off.

"What a drama king... as I was explaining, today's challenge is an old school Face Your Fear Challenge"

"Why do we need a cottage stupid?" asked Bergmite unenthusiastically.

"Because this is not an ordinary cottage"

"So this is the cottage Hansel and Gretel found?!"

"Shut up Bergmite... just let me finish"

"This cottage was built by Darkrai who released some of his dark energy into the cottage causing the person who enters it to face their fear... or pajamas... Darkrai had issues" finished the host.

"Just like Palkia!" said Teddiursa jokingly.

"I don't have issues!" said Palkia from his cottage which was far away.

"Okay, now that I said the basics... who goes first?"

All of the campers took a step backward except for Magikarp who took a flop backwards.

"I knew this would happen sooooo I made a list of who'll go first and the winner is... Plustle and Minun" said the host smirking.

* * *

 **"Why do I have to have the same fear as Judgey Mc Loud Mouth" said Minun grumbling.**

* * *

 **"Minun is such a dork" said Plustle not bothering to look at the camera.**

* * *

Groundon leads the twins to the cottage. When Plustle and Minun entered, their greatest fear appeared from nowhere... CATS!

* * *

 **"Cats and Minun... I rather be eaten by cats said Plustle before screaming as a cat enters the confessional**

* * *

 **"Meow!" said the cat.**

* * *

 **"This is priceless... maybe I should scare them too" laughed Persian.**

* * *

"It's a cat!" screamed the twins in unison.

The twins looked at each other and realized how mad they are at each other and stopped hugging each other with fear.

"I'm not afraid of you" said Plustle bravely.

"Me too!" agreed Minun.

After a few minutes, the twins exited the cottage unscathed.

"And that's two points for the Lunalas" said the host.

"Yipeee!" screeched the Lunalas in unison.

"Bummer! I really thought Minun would drop out" said Grumpig before paying Persian 20 Poke Dollars.

"And the next victim is... Druddigan"

"Me... sriously?!" said the arrogant dragon in disbelief before entering the cottage.

When Druddigan entered the cottage, it suddenly began to snow as if Snovers were casting Snow Warning.

"How is it snowing in here?" asked the dragon shivering in fear.

After an hour, Druddigan was carried by Gastlies outside half frozen.

"And another point for the Lunalas"

"This sucks... ACHOOO!" said the dragon sneezing.

"I know right... for you!" said Groundon before laughing.

"I think... Druddigan has influenza" said Phanphy looking pale.

"You're lucky, Phanphy... because you're the next one to face your fear" said the host with enthusiasm.

"So I need to enter the cottage?" asked Phanphy.

"Nope, all you need to do is stand next to Druddigan and catch the flu" said Groundon.

"Wha?!" said the elephant before walking next to Druddigan paler than ever.

"Since Phaphy is still doing her fear... Grotle... you'll follow me"

"Oh, I'm so scared" said Grotle sarcastically as he follows Groundon inside the cottage. Groundon quickly exits the cottage as a little Turtwig appears.

"Wow, a Turtwig... I'm not scared of Turtwig" said Grotle looking nervous until the Turtwig attacks him.

"EeekkkkK! Mommy!"

* * *

 **"I'm not scared of Turtwig... I'm scared of fighting the past... I didn't think Groundon would take it literally" said Grotle before screaming as the Turtwig appears with a chainsaw. "Eeekkkk!".**

* * *

 **"We were so lucky to hire Grotle's brother to appea in the show as his fear" said Groundon while talking on the phone**

* * *

After a few seconds, Grotle gave up as the Turtwig attempts to use a leaf blower.

"Take me away from this madness!" said Grotle looking nervous.

"And that means no point for the Lunalas"

While Grotle was attacked by chainsaw Turtwig, Phanphy had long gone gave up from her challenge.

"Phanphy... you suck" said Groundon.

"Since is this taking too far... it's time for a cheesy montage" said Groundon.

Everyone groaned as the montage occured. Stantler is shown to be hit by christmas elves.

"The horror!"

Magikarp was placed in a tank with Sharpedo.

"Hi Magikarp"

"Eeeekkkkkkk!"

"Was it something I said?"

Zangoose was rejected by a fake Jolteon.

"I don't like you!"

"Okay, I understand...WAHHHHHHHHH!"

And Teddiursa was placed in a room with no honey.

"Can I have some honey, Ma'am?"

"It's Palkia and don't call me Ma'am!"

* * *

"After that long montage, Teddiursa and Magikarp earns points for Solgaleo while Stantler earns points for Lunalas" said Groundon smiling before frowning towards Zangoose."And you sucked... Zangoose... more than usual".

"Which means the points are now 2 for the Solgaleos while 3 for the Lunalas" said Groundon.

"Palkia really messed up my appetite for honey so... if you want to thank anyone, thank Ma'am Palkia" said Teddiursa grinning.

"I'm not a woman!" screeched Palkia from his cabin.

"And next up is... Klefki"

"Yikes!"

"Your fear is keyholes" said Groundon grabbing Klefki.

Groundon grabbed Klefki and placed her inside the cottage keyhole.

"It's dark in here... is that chewed bubblegum... eeeewwww!" said Klefki inside the keyhole.

"While Klefki is in her challenge, Kirlia will face her fear"

"What... give me a timeout... please?!" said Kirlia nervous.

Groundon bring Kirlia on top of a cliff.

"All you have to do pirouette on the cliff's edge without falling"

Groundon leaves Kirlia spinning and goes back to the cottage where Klefki is fainted outside of the keyhole.

"And Klefki is out... the next one is... Bergmite"

"I have no fear"

"Nice try Bergmite but you're entering the cottage.

"Fine!" said Bergmite enthusiastically.

Bergmite enters the cottage to find Kirlia naked in her panties.

"Oh my... were Bergmite's last words before fainting counting him out. Kirlia also fails her task and was dwimming with the sharks.

"It's time for more montage" said Groundon feeling impatient.

The montage begins and Jolteon is seen with a stampede of Zangoose.

"Eeeek! Zangoose!"

"I luv u!"

Seviper is seen tied up in a knot.

"What a catastrophe!"

Kricketot is seen mute.

"..."

And Eevee was seen being chased by her sisters.

"I don't want to evolve"

"Be a Glaceon"

"No no... be a Jolteon"

And Dunsparce was burnt to a crisp.

"Ouchies!"

* * *

 **"I thought it would be fake!" said a burnt Dunsparce.**

* * *

"Dunsparce, Eevee, Kricketot and Seviper earns a point bringing the points of the Solagaleos to 6 while the Lunalas are sucking so hard".

"Oh my, I hope we don't lose" said Lampent nervously.

"It's your lucky day, you and Persian have a spa treatment to attend" said Groundon with a malicious grin.

Groundon leads Lampent and Persian to the cabins but as they leave Grumpig started to act.

"Hello, Spritzee was it?" said Grumpig acting innocent.

"Ummm... yes, why?!" asked Spritzee as she was worried of Grumpig's alliance.

"Well, I overheard Pumpkaboo talking to Lampent and Kirlia about voting you off if we lose" said Grumpig.

Spritzee then became filled with anger as she knows Grumpig won't lie as he doesn't know about Team Blossom.

* * *

 **"Pumpkaboo is a backstabbing Giratina!" said Spritzee covering the camera with dust.**

* * *

 **"Those buffoons don't know that I heard their so-called alliance" said Grumpig before laughing** **maliciously.**

* * *

Groundon then returns with a wet Lampent and Persian.

"Both of them suck and failed their tasks respectively so no points are added to the Lunalas" said the host.

A ditto intern then whispers into his ear and Groundon looks at us with disgust.

"Since the producers called and our time is almost over, I declare the Solgaleos the winners"

The Solgaleos cheered while the Lunalas brood over theit loss.

Minutes before the elimination ceremony, Grumpig called a meeting with his alliance.

"Who will we vote?" asked Persian in a sophisticated tone.

"Let's vote Minun since he sucked!" said Fletchling in disgust.

"At least he did his challenge... but I have a plan so listen up!" said Grumpig with an evil grin.

Meanwhile Team Blossom except for Spritzee were also discussing who to vote.

"I think we should vote chauvinist Druddigan!" suggested Lampent.

"We should vote Persian since she's a member of an alliance" suggested Kirlia.

"I think.." started Pumpkaboo.

Before Punpkaboo could suggest, Grumpig out of nowhere.

"I have terrible news, Spritzee going to vote for one of you" said the pig.

"Why should we believe you?" said Kirlia in disbelief.

"Well... Spritzee isn't here so I think Grumpig is right" said Pumpkaboo.

"But Grumpig isn't trustworthy" said Kirlia pleadingly.

"No, we have no choice but to vote Spritzee" finished Pumpkaboo.

Grumpig began to smile evilly in secret before leaving Team Blossom to think about it.

Later at the elimination ceremony.

"The votes are surprising than ever" said Groundon.

"Can we just begin without any drama?" said Palkia holding an ice pack.

"What happened to you?" asked Groundon.

"Fletchling placed a bucket of cement on top of the door" said Palkia.

"Okay... even so the first poffins goes to Grotle and Stantler"

Grotle and Stantler both caught their poffins and ate it with pride.

"Next ones goes to Fletchling and Vanniluxe"

"I knew I'm still cool" said Vanniluxe arrogantly.

"Yeah yeah, next one goes to Kirlia"

"Yipee!"

"Grumpig"

Complete silence courtesy of Grumpig.

"Klefki"

"Yay!"

"The people who have poffins have no votes"

Lampent, Plustle, Minun, Druddigan, Spritzee, Pumpkaboo and Persian looked nervous as they still haven't recieve their poffins.

"Lampent, Druddigan, Plustle and Minun each have one vote!"

"What?! That devil is still here" screeched Plustle looking at Minun.

"Curses!"said Druddigan after being unsuccessful in eliminating Lampent.

Spritzee was on the edge of her seat, Pumpkaboo was levitating like crazy while Persian was filing her nails.

"Persian"

"I knew it!" said Persian arrogantly walking towards her second poffin.

"What?!" said a distraught Klefki.

Spritzee and Pumpkaboo were in the bottom two waiting for who'll leave.

"And the last poffin goes to..."

...

...

...

"Pumpkaboo"

"I'm out?!" said Spritzee confused.

"Five people voted for you so you're out" said the host.

Palkia then leads Spritzee to the Teleport of Shame.

"Wait, can I have a second chance?" said Spritzee before being teleported elsewhere.

"Now that Spritzee's gone, it's vote revealing time... I'll only reveal the interesting votes" said Groundon smiling

* * *

 **"I hate that bloody piece of Magikarp named Minun" said Plustle fiercely.**

 **"Druddigan sucks like a Jellicent" said Lampent.**

 **"Pumpkaboo is a backstabbing idiot!" screamed Spritzee.**

 **"Lalalalalalala, cameo appearance!" said Spinda twirling.**

* * *

The video ends and Pumpkaboo looked more confused than ever.

"I didn't backstab Spritzee" said Pumpkaboo.

* * *

 **"Something was clearly wrong and it strangely smells of Grumpig" said Pumpkaboo.**

* * *

 **"All I need to eliminate are Pumpkaboo, Stantler and Grotle" said Grumpig maliciously.**

* * *

 **"I only need to use the potty... so don't judge" said Klefki blushing.**

* * *

While the Lunalas were at the elimination ceremony, Bergmite sneaks to the woods to meet a masked pokemon.

"What do we do?" asked the figure.

"Wait until we lose, that's when we act" replied Bergmite before returning to the campgrounds to meet a curious Phanphy.

* * *

"What are you up to?" asked Phanphy.

"None of your business!" replied Bergmite before entering the Solgaleo cabins.

* * *

Spritzee is the second one out in the game. Bergmite seems to have a secret. Grumpig eliminates Spritzee. Pumpkaboo and Phanphy are curious. What will happen next on Pokemon Drama Island

* * *

I know you're wondering why the chapters are short. The reason is because of the overcrowding of characters. I need to eliminate inappropriate characters to make each chapter longer than the last.

Spritzee: Review...

Klefki: I reviewing... so don't judge.

Sharpedo: Is it something I reviewed


	4. Tower Power: 28 Enters And Only 26 Exits

Before the story starts, vote your favorite contestant in my profile page and my user name is Gnaremood.

* * *

The Solgaleos were all sleeping in their cabin except for Pidgey, Dunsparce and Magikarp who were playing Go Feebas.

"Do you have any fives?" asked Pidgey holding his cards.

"Go Feebas" replied Dunsparce joyfully.

"That's not how you play!" said Magikarp furiously.

"Why are we even awake, it's 3 'o' clock in the morning?!" asked Pidgey looking at Magikarp's eye bags.

"Because, Phanphy woke us up only for her to fall asleep" justified Dunsparce.

The three were interrupted by a yawning Bergmite.

"What are you three doing still awake?" asked Bergmite.

"We're playing Go Feebas"replied Magikarp.

"Okay!" said Bergmite before falling asleep on his bed.

The three continued to play until morning came.

"RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS, IT'S A MEWTIFUL DAY" said a voice through the loudspeaker.

"Is Palkia doing Mew Jokes or blasphemy?" asked a yawning Teddiursa.

"THESE JOKES ARE GENUINE, TEDDIURSA" replied the loudspeaker.

We all groaned as we exited our cabin and walked towards the mess hall to find Spinda spinning around.

"Lalalalala, hi groupies, are you all having a Mewtiful Day?" asked Spinda twirling

"Ughhhhh, is everyone going to repeat that corny joke?" moaned Teddiursa.

"Where are the Lunalas, Groundon and Palkia anyway?" asked Phanphy rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning!" said Palkia appearing from nowhere. "It's time to eat... wait a minute, where are the Lunalas?" continued Palkia as Persian, Pumpkaboo and Lampent arrived at the mess hall.

"Aaahhh, what happened to your faces, it's green?!" shouted Magikarp looking pale.

"We had a massive makeover last night!" yawned a tired Persian.

"Me and Lampent joined Persian since we were both overly stressed" continued Pumpkaboo levitating a bag of Jiggly Cheese Puffs.

The Solgaleos, Pumpkaboo, Persian and Lampent enters the mess hall for the first time.

"Why didn't we eat here for the last two days?" asked a tired Granbull.

"Well... Fletchling accidentally burnt it on the first day" replied Palkia looking more serious.

"Eat up" continued Palkia serving up some mystery meat.

"Eeeeewwwwwww!" said Budew in disgust.

Everyone seems to hate Palkia's cooking but Spinda who was playing with her mush.

"Lalalalalala, it's a mush castle!" giggled Spinda.

"Eeeeeewwww... Bleagh!" said Budew before puking at the Solgaleos.

* * *

 **"Eeeewwww, Budew soiled my new skin" said Seviper shedding her skin once more. "It's a good thing I could shed or else I'll smell like Budew"**

* * *

 **"Bllleeeeaagghhh!" puked Budew.**

* * *

After all of the Solgaleos but Spinda cleaned up, the Lunalas arrived.

"What in the Pokeverse happened here?" asked a shocked Vanniluxe

"Did someone puked in here?" asked a disgusted Klefki.

"What are you doing with Persian?!" asked Kirlia towards Lampent and Pumpkaboo furiously.

"We were having makeovers, no big deal!" said Lampent.

"Lamp had big beauty problems, I presume" said Druddigan with a smug look glued to his face.

"I was only bonding with others!" said a mad Lampent.

The campers all sat with their respective teammates in their respective tables.

"So... what do you think is the challenge?" asked Kirlia.

"Anything is okay only if I'm not paired with Minun" said a grumpy Plustle.

"We need to finish our consecutive losing streak" said Klefki filled with determination.

"Can we vote for you if we lose?!" asked Pumpkaboo jokingly.

"Nooo, I'm a strong competitor" replied Klefki.

"A competitor who's scared of keyholes, no thank you!" said Persian manicuring her fingers.

"I'm a key so I had a lot of experience with keyholes" justified Klefki.

Groundon then arrives carrying a wheelbarrow filled with junk.

"Good morning campers!" greeted Groundon politely dumping the junk at the center of their room.

"Ummm... what are we going to do today?" asked Phanphy.

"Today, we are going to build!" replied Groundon filled with enthusiasm.

* * *

 **"Building, I practiced with Legos so this will be easy!" said Pidgey squeezed in the confessional with Budew.**

 **"Can't I have some private time?!" asked Budew as Pidgey occupied 75% of the confessional.**

 **Pidgey leaves the confessional and Budew began to talk about Dunspace. "I think Dunsparce is super hot!"**

* * *

"Today's challenge is a tower building challenge" said Groundon showing blueprints.

"Why do we need to build a tower?" asked the hesitant Bergmite.

"We were supposed to have a different challenge but Fletchling burnt the previous tower" justified Groundon glaring at Fletchling.

* * *

 **"What?! I had a cold that day so I sneezed fire!" said Fletchling muttering about Groundon.**

* * *

"Today we have a twist" started Groundon.

"Yay, lalalalallala, twisty morning!" said Spinda with glee.

"Shut up Spinda for today is a double elimination meaning two campers will leave today" continued Groundon.

All the Lunalas looked worried as they lost twice consecutively.

* * *

 **"We lost twice for Arceus' sake!" said Persian in disgust.**

* * *

 **"I think I'll be out today" said a nervous Minun.**

* * *

"Tallest tower wins challenge" said Groundon before blowing a whistle

"Let the challenge begin!"

The Solgaleos entered the mess hall and gathered some junk: twigs, twine and plush. Kricketot and Teddiursa went to the forest to gather some extra supplies. While the Solgaleos began constructing their tower, the Lunals were having having trust issues after Spritzee's departure.

"I think we should start gathering materials" suggested the wise Stantler.

"OK!" agreed his teammates.

Grumpig saw this as an opportunity to meet with his co-alliance members and so he gathered Fletchling and Persian who were gathering materials and lead them to the woods.

"This isn't the right time for a meeting" said Persian stubbornly.

"Stubborn Persian, I called you since I have a plan!" said Grumpig calmly.

"What plan?!" asked Fletchling.

"Listen up..." whispered Grumpig to his alliance.

Team Dusk howled in agreement and they then return to their team's tower.

The Solgaleo's tower were falling apart but was sticked together with Magikarp's Super Glugia while Team Lunala's tower was going well thanks to Stantler's knowledge on construction.

* * *

 **"I have a Masters Degree in Pokemon Tower Construction so this will be easy" said a confident Stantler.**

* * *

"This is getting a litle boring sooooo you can now destroy each other's towers!" said a bored Groundon.

"What?!" said Stantler as Bergmite uses Ice Beam on Lunalas' tower.

"Hey, that's unfair!" shouted Klefki in disbelief.

"My work, my beautiful work!" cried Stantler trying to rebuild his tower.

"What a big cry baby!" complained Persian.

Lunalas began to rebuild their tower while Stantler tries to get revenge by destroying the opponent's tower with Tackle. Unfortunately for him, the Solgaleo tower was well protected and Stantler hits an iron wall.

* * *

 **"Where did we get the iron?" started Diglett. "I dug it up from an Aron's lunch bag" finished Diglett laughing.**

* * *

 **"Where's my lunchies?!" cried the Aron.**

* * *

 **"Ouch!" said Stantler holding an ice pack.**

* * *

The Lunalas gathered sticks and anything they could find to rebuild their tower.

"I found this" said Fletchling dropping of a package.

Kirlia opens it to find her panties.

"What the heck, my Monday Panties?!" screamed Kirlia blushing from embarrasment. "I thought I lost them".

The Solgaleos' tower looked unbeatable until Spinda accidentally twirls into it and it suddenly falls.

"SPINDA!" scolded Granbull.

"I'm lalalalalala sorry" replied Spinda continuing to twirl.

"Because of Spinda, we have a tie so move quick people" said Groundon.

"We're not people" justified Eevee.

* * *

 **"I love Eevee but she is a air head"**

* * *

 **"Lalalalalala, wheeeeeeeeee!" said Spinda twirling around the confessional.**

* * *

While the two teams were busy rebuilding their towers, Grumpig called his co-alliance members to an alliance meeting.

"What's with you and meetings lately, we need to work to win?!" asked Persian carrying twigs.

"Well Persian, we need to lose!" said a furious Grumpig.

"But why?!" questioned Fletchling.

"I need to vote out Pumpkaboo early since she knows our existence" replied Grumpig staring blankly into space.

"I dunno, she hangs out Plustle, Minun, Kirlia and Lampent so why not vote one of them?" asked Persian.

"Because Pumpkaboo is more of a threat than the targuing twins, a lamp and a stupid Kirlia" shouted Grumpig.

"But Klefki is annoying and her annoying ringing sound" suggested Persian.

As Team Dusk continued to argue, Team Delta were also discussing matters.

"Who will we vote if we lose?" asked Bergmite.

"I suggest Dunsparce" said Granbull.

"Not Dunsparce" complained Budew.

"Why not?" asked Granbull.

"He's useless and he could vote with us" said Budew blushing.

"Fine, we'll vote Pidgey or Magikarp" replied Granbull.

Stantler was a nervous wreck crying over the ruins of his masterpiece while his teammates were trying to rebuild the tower.

* * *

 **"Damn Stantler, can't you let go?!" complained Grotle.**

* * *

 **Vanniluxe enters the confessional with Teddiursa licking her. "I can't help it if I'm so preety but girls are not my type".**

 **"Vannila is my favorite flavor" replied Teddiursa slowly licking Vanniluxe**

* * *

 **"Boo Hooo..., my precious tower, gone" whined Stantler.**

 **"Hey! You've been there for hours" said a impatient Druddigan knocking on the door.**

 **"Can't you see I'm mourning here... geez!" replied Stantler continuing to cry... I mean mourn.**

* * *

The Solgaleos were also not doing good as Spinda kept twirling into their tower.

"SPPPIIINNNNDDDAAAA!" screamed Seviper.

"Seviper, calm down" said Jolteon to a stressed viper.

"I AM CALMMMM!" replied Seviper.

"LALALALALLALALALL!" sang Spinda.

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Seviper in a tone that will make your ears bleed.

* * *

 **"Seviper is a bit unstable while Spinda is plain dumb" explained Jolteon holding her stressed forehead.**

* * *

 **"Lalalallalalalala! I love to sing! There was a little Spinarak!" sang Spinda until Seviper interrupts her from outside "SHUTTT UPPPP!**

* * *

 **"It's not that I need anger management, it's Spinda who needs Wierd Management" said Seviper drinking tea.**

* * *

To prevent any more damages to their tower, Seviper locks Spinda in the confessional as they continue to work on their tower.

"Do we have to do that to Spinda" said Teddiursa worried of her friend's wellbeing.

"Of course it's appropriate, Spinda was a loose cannon... like Minun, no offense" said Seviper.

"None taken" replied Minun from the Lunalas side.

"Fine!" mumbled Teddiursa.

The towers were then a tie both standing at 20 feet.

"What a beautiful sight!" said Klefki before bumping into the Solgaleos tower.

The Solgaleo's tower began to topple over the Lunalas tower.

"It's already game over!" cried Groundon looking at the ruins of both towers.

"KKKLLLLEEEFFFKIII!" exclaimed Vanniluxe.

"What?!" asked Klefki as if nothing happened as her teammates glare at her.

"And the winner are the Solgaleos!" exclaimed Palkia who appeared from nowhere.

"What?!" said Vanniluxe in disbelief glaring at Klefki.

"Well... I measured the ruins and Solgaleos' were 0.3 cm while Lunalas' were 0.2999999999" said Palkia.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" said the Lunalas in disbelief.

"Meaning Lunalas will say goodbye to 2 more campers for they suck" said Grounon chuckling.

The teams began to head back to the cabins except for Druddigan who stayed with Lampent and Teddiursa.

"So... we're going to have elimination again" said Lampent awkwardly.

"Yeahh..." replied Druddigan blushing.

"I think I better go and free Spinda now" said Teddiursa from out of the blue before leaving Druddigan and Lampent alone together.

* * *

 **"It's kind of fun here! Wheeeeee!" giggled Spinda spinning in place until being interrupted by Teddiursa who was knocking. "Spinda, it's time to go!".**

 **"Nooo!" replied Spinda in a childish voice before the door opens for Teddiursa to grab her.**

* * *

 **"Lampent is not cute nor preety...I think?!" said Druddigan denying himself.**

* * *

 **"Druddigan is a son of a # ! " said Lampent blushing.**

* * *

 **"Language!" said Palkia overhearing Lampent's confession.**

* * *

Team Blossom had a meeting at a meadow to discuss who to vote.

"I suggest Druddigan... because he's a -CENSORED-" suggested Lampent continually blushing.

"Language please... it's Klefki we should vote since she cost us the challenge" said Kirlia looking red.

"I vote Minun!" said the red twin not bothering to look at her twin.

"I vote Plustle!" replied the blue twin.

"So we'll vote different people then" said Pumpkaboo reading fashion magazines.

The rest of her alliance nod in agreement and went on their seperate ways.

At the elimination ceremony, Palkia was dressed as a maid carrying 12 poffins while Groundon dressed up like a gentleman.

"What are you wearing?!" asked Groundon looking at Palkia's attire.

"I thought it would be fitting for the event" said Palkia in a shy tone.

"Fine!" said Groundon sourly.

"Okay the first..." started Groundon before being interrupted by Klefki. "I thought 2 of us are going home so why are there 12 poffins".

Groundon looked mad but calmed down quickly. "That would be explained in a little while".

Groundon then started to hand out poffins.

"Fletchling and Grumpig are safe!"

Fletchling caught his poffin while Grumpig failed to catch his due to fatigue.

"Vanniluxe"

"I knew I would be here!"

"What's with Phanphy?" asked the host looking at the blue elephant licking Vanniluxe joyfully.

"She just loves my taste" answered a giggling Vanniluxe. "Hey, that tickles... hahhahhahaaa!".

"Grotle"

Grotle catches his and shrugged.

"Those with poffins had no votes" said Groundon looking at the bottom 9.

Plustle, Minun, Stantler, Druddigan, Lampent, Persian, Pumpkaboo, Klefki all Kirlia sat nervously waiting for their names to be called.

"I expected votes for Persian but this is ridiculous" said Groundon looking at the Bottom 9.

"Plustle, Minun, Kirlia and surprisingly Persian each had one vote so they're safe" said the host.

Palkia throws four poffins which all hits the now sleeping Grumpig.

Stantler was biting his hooves one by one, Druddigan was flying nervously, Lampent's light seems to be burning low, Pumpkaboo's color turned from pink to puke green and Klefki was making a ridiculous sound by her keys.

"Druddigan and Lampent" said the host.

The two walked towards Palkia and tried to get a poffin only for them to hold each other's hands.. in Lampent's case... Hand like thingies. The pair blushed as they finally got a poffin.

* * *

 **"I don't have feelings for Druddigan!" said Lampent.**

* * *

Stantler, Pumpkaboo and Klefki were all on the Bottom 3.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Pumpkaboo surprised of being in the Bottom 3.

"Stantler, you didn't participate due to mourning for your tower!" said the host.

"Towsy!" replied Stantler crying carrying a brick.

"Klefki broke both towers while Pumpkaboo... is well... Pumpkaboo" said Groundon.

Pumpkaboo looked confident as she knows her alliance members won't vote her off while both Klefki and Stantler looked paler than ever.

"Stantler, you're safe!"

Stantler was surprised in being safe that he fainted.

"What?! I'm in the bottom 2 with a key!" said Pumpkaboo.

"Does that mean that both of them are out?" asked Fletchling.

"Nope, the twist will occur after the first elimination" replied the host grabbing the last poffin.

"And the last poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

"Klefki!"

"WHHHAAAATTT?! You voted for me over her" a surprised Pumpkaboo looking at her team.

"Bye bye Pumpkaboo!" said Palkia pushing her to the confessional.

* * *

 **"Groundon said that eliminated campers will have their final words in the show since he considered it " humane"" started Pumpkaboo looking grim. "I never expected me to be out this early, I'll miss Team Blossom but at least I can make amends with Spritzee" continued Pumpkaboo beginning to smile. "I personally want Kirlia and Lampent to win, GO TEAM BLOSSOM!" finished Pumpkaboo beginning to cry.**

* * *

 **Grumpig looks at the camera with a smug look plastered on his face. "It was really easy eliminating Pumpkaboo, Persian, Fletchling, Stantler, Grotle and I all voted for her. I also found out how easy it is to manipulate someone!" finished Grumpig before laughing wickedly.**

* * *

Groundon pushes Pumpkaboo to the Teleport Of Shame.

"Beware of..." were Pumpkaboo's last words before teleporting faraway.

Team Blossom waves goodbye to her and heads back to campfire for the second elimination.

"The twist for this episode is..." said Groundon as Palkia removes some curtains to reveal the Solgaleos.

"Umm... what are they doing here?" asked Vanniluxe.

"Palkia had them vote who they want to eliminate in your team and she'll be going home" said Groundon in a shrill voice.

"Wait a minute... she?" quizzed Kirlia.

"That's right!" said Groundon giving Grumpig, Stantler, Grotle, Fletchling, Minun and Druddigan each on poffin.

Vanniluxe, Plustle, Kirlia, Klefki, Persian and Lampent all sat down with a nervous expression on their faces.

* * *

 **"I thought I was safe and this happens!" said Klefki complaining.**

* * *

 **"If I leave... I want to say good bye to Druddigan personally" said Lampent blushing.**

* * *

"Vanniluxe, Kirlia and surprisingly Persian all have no votes and are safe" said Groundon smiling.

Lampent, Plustle and Klefki(for the second time in one day) were all in the Bottom 3 sweating bullets except for Lampent who doesn't sweat due to being a ghost.

"Plustle!"

"Yippee!" replied Plustle before sticking out her tongue at Minun.

"Hey!" said Minun in disgust.

Lampent and Klefki both were in the Bottom 2. Lampent was sad while Klefki was crossing her keys.

"And the last poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lampent"

Lampent catches the poffin and grinned but frowned a Klefki's departure.

"Me... but why?!" asked Klefki.

"You knocked over our tower" explained Seviper.

"And you make annoying clinging sounds" continued Teddiursa.

"And we hate keys... lalalalala" finshed Spinda.

Klefki frowns as she floats to the Teleport of Shame.

"Good bye guys!" were Klefki's last words before teleporting to Pumpkaboo's whereabouts.

* * *

 **"I was the fourth one out... not first so I'm still glad" said Klefki. "I didn't make any friends due to being voted out early but I hope I'm given asecond chance. "I was Spinda to win... lalalalalalala"**

* * *

 **"I really liked Klefki!" said Magikarp.**

* * *

After the dual elimination, the exhausted campers went back to their cabin except for Phanphy, Pidgey, Magikarp, Spinda and Dunsparce.

"Why did you call us again?" asked Pidgey.

"I'm worried about Bergmite... he might be up to something" said Phanphy.

"You just like Bergmite to molest you and to give you gifts of pleasure" said Dunsparce laughing until Phanphy whacks him with her trunk.

"I think he has an alliance! So we should form an alliance to stop their evil plans" said Phanphy confidently.

"Why didn't you say so, I'm in" said Pidgey filled with enthusiasm.

"Me too" replied the red fish.

"I'll join... only if I can molest you" said Dunsparce maliciously before being whacked by Phanphy. "Okay, okay, I'll join!"

"Can I join?!" asked Spinda.

"No!" said the group in unison causing Spinda to leave.

"And we'll be called... Team UNO!" said Phanphy.

* * *

 **"I really like this idea... but does Phanphy like Bergmite?" asked Pidgey before being whacked by someone from the outside. "PHANPPHHYY!  
**

* * *

Meanwhile Lampent and Druddigan are walking together in the beach with the cottage from the fear challenge.

"So... why did you call me here?" asked a dazed Druddigan.

"I..." started Lampent before being kissed by Druddigan.

Spinda who was just passing by took a photo with a spare camera he bought.

* * *

 **"This is going to be fun!" giggled Spinda holding the camera.**

* * *

Spinda exits the confessional and starts to walk back to camp.

"Lalalalala!" sang Spinda as she skipped along the path.

She then hears a familiar voice.

"Who is that?!" asked Spinda only for her to be captured by a mysterious assailant.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. This chapter introduces the 2nd couple, the 4th alliance and the first double elimination. Both Pumpkaboo and Klefki were eliminated due to bad luck. This chapter also ends with a cliffhanger involving Spinda. Is Phanphy really in love with Bergmite? Where does Dunsparce get that lust from? Is Spinda still alive? "Find out next time on Pokemon Drama Island!"

NEXT EPISODE: A big challenge that involves flags and pokeballs.

Pumpkaboo: Boo... review!

Klefki: (looks at the camera and shakes her body): Review!

Seviper:(throws a tamborine at Klefki) SHUUUUTTT UPPPPP!


	5. Fishing For Trouble

Grotle, Dunsparce and Magikarp after 3 backbreaking challenges, decided to have a break.

"Where did you find this cabin?" asked Grotle looking around a cabin filled with board games lying on the floor.

"We found it while Phanphy, Dunsparce and I were spying on Bergmite" replied Magikarp continously flopping on the floor.

"That's so wrong!" said Grotle hesitantly.

"Phanphy forced us since she's suspicious of Bergmite" said Dunsparce crawling slowly towards a Monopoly game board.

"Oh, so what are we going to play seeing as we all have no hands?" said Grotle.

Dunsparce and Magikarp looked at each other and looked at Grotle. "Oh!"

Diglett suddenly appears from under the floorboards.

"What are you doing guys?" asked the mole.

"None of your business, legless mole" taunted Magikarp.

"At least it's better than a flopping fish and for your information, I have legs" said Diglett before going underground once more.

Grotle laughed a little before being Head-butted by Dunsparce who cared a lot about his friend. Teddiursa then enters the room looking worried.

"What's the problem Teddiursa, Palkia made you cry" said Grotle.

"No... it's Spinda, she's missing" said Teddiursa in a shaky voice.

"Who cares about Spinzy anyway?!" said Magikarp not caring.

"Grrrr... Magikarp!" said Teddiursa before pulling Magikarp through his whiskers.

* * *

 **"No one insults my best friend... especially a flopping fish" said Teddiursa filled with rage still pulling Magikarp.**

 **"I'm not a flopping fish and this actually hurts!" whined Magikarp.**

 **"Deal with it!" said Teddiursa in her usual joking voice.**

* * *

"I think we should listen to Teddiursa" said Dunsparce in a worried voice.

"See, even the stupid bug listens to me!" said Teddiursa still hurting Magikarp.

"I'm not a bug, I'm normal type!" said Dunsparce feeling insulted as he follows Teddiursa and Magikarp outsidethe cabin leaving Grotle alone.

"... GUYYYSSS! Don't leave me!" said Grotle before exiting the cabin hoping to catch up.

Meanwhile Lampent and Druddigan are making out at the Lunalas' cabin.

"I love you" said the couple in unison all over and over again usually interrupted by Plustle or Minun's disgusting comments.

"Ewwww... you've been doing that for a week now!" said Plustle in disgust.

"I hate to agree with Lame Mc Lame Heads here but she's right, you got together after the tower challenge and it had been a week since Groundon gave as a challenge" said Minun covering his eyes.

"YOU DARE CALL ME LAME!" screeched Plustle pushing Minun to the confessional.

* * *

 **Plustle and Minun are seen scratching each other.**

* * *

"Did anyone say something?!" asked Lampent as if she didn't hear Plustle and Minun.

Groundon and Palkia were having mental blocks in their cabin thinking of what torture the campers would suffer.

"We can't have mental blocks, we only had three challenges!" said Palkia sweating nervously.

"What challenge could make them sweat?!" asked Groundon drinking an iced tea.

"I dunno.. a sweating challenge" said Palkia in a sarcastic tone.

"We need to think of something quick or else Arceus will have our hide" said Groundon melting the ice on his iced tea.

"I have an idea!" said Palkia with his face brightening up. "Listen up..." he whispered into Groundon's ear.

"That's a great idea" said Groundon before chuckling evilly.

Palkia pressed a button and a microphone appeared. "Attention campers, kindly head to the cliff where Kirlia twirled"

"Oh man, I really thought we wouldn't have another challenge!" said Persian lounging trying to get a tan.

"Ughh, I wonder what gruesome challenge they have come up with now!" said Vanniluxe sweating.

Persian and Vanniluxe began to bond after the Tower Challenge after learning that they had many things in common while Plustle and Minun... not so much.

* * *

 **Minun is seen filled with bandages. "I hate Plustle so much that I could... I can't say it out loud!" said the blue twin filled with rage.**

* * *

As all the campers headed to the cliff, Dunsparce and Phanphy were having a decent conversation.

"I would like to change the name of Team UNO!" said Dunsparce.

"To what?" asked Phanphy.

"Phanphy's Bergmite Stalkers!" replied Dunsparce with a malicious look on his face.

Phanphy became darker then she uses Rollout on Dunsparce.

* * *

 **Dunsparce is seen holding an ice pack. "Phanhy needs more anger management than Seviper!"**

 **"We heard that!" said two hissing voice from outside.**

 **"Eeppp!" screamed Dunsparce as Phanphy breaks into the confessional.**

 **The camera shatters.**

* * *

Zangoose is seen spying on Jolteon while walking to the cliff.

"Jolteon has a sexy butt" thought Zangoose.

"Hiya!" said a voice from behind him.

Zangoose turns around to find a grinning Seviper.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" asked a surprised Zangoose.

"I want you to help me manage my anger" answered Seviper.

"You mean like a therapist?" said Zangoose scratching his head.

"Yup!" replied Seviper.

* * *

 **"I'm going to be Seviper's therapist since she's well... not like other Sevipers" said Zangoose before turning to a bright shade of red.**

* * *

 **"Zangoose is awesome... more than awesome!" said Seviper smiling.**

* * *

All the campers finally reached the cliff where Palkia and Groundon are holiding fishing tools.

"Wow! A fishing challenge, how thrilling" said Bergmite sarcastically.

"Shut up!" shouted Palkia. "As we were about to say, today's challenge is called Don't Catch A Barboach!"

"Why a Barboach?" asked Budew.

"Groundon had issues with Kyogre and Barboach" said Palkia before being shut up by Groundon.

"Every member of the team must catch one water type with them as the bait" explained Groundon. "And each one corresponds to a number of points".

"That's unfair! We're four members short!" complained Grumpig.

"Like you would know what's fair" mumbled Team Blossom in unison.

Grumpig glares at Team Blossom and became silent again.

"It's because your team sucks... even more than Kyogre!" insulted Groundon.

Groundon retrieves a flat screen tied on his back then placed it on the ground. "Here are the corresponding points!"

Kyogre- Team Loses

Barboach- Negative Four Points

Magikarp- 1 Point

Feebass- 5 Points

Carvanha- Whatever... we didn't hire anyone

Teddiursa- TEDDIURSA! Palkia stop messing with the device

The screen then went dark with Groundon glaring at Palkia.

"Why did you add Teddiursa?!" asked an angry Groundon.

"It's just a harmless joke!" said a giggling Palkia.

Groundon then retrieves a chalboard from his back. "Good thing I prepared!"

Carvanha- 10 Points

Sealeo- 50 Points

Gyrados- 100 Points

Milotic- 200 Points

Sharpedo- 500 Points

Wishy Washy- Team Wins

Groundon then shoves the chalkboard back into his back.

"What's a Wishy Washy?" asked Dunsparce.

"It's an Alolan Pokemon Dunce!" explained Groundon.

"Don't call me Dunce!" shouted Dunsparce.

"I could understand Kyogre, but why does Barboach gives us negative points?" asked Phanphy.

"Groundon is scared of Barboach, what a poor thing!" answered Palkia.

"I told you not to tell them!" shouted Groundon furiously.

"Get ready, get set, aaahhh!" shouted Palkia as he was wrestled by Groundon.

While they were fighting, the contestants began the challenge.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Bergmite to the Solgaleos.

Before anyone could ever raise their hands, Magikarp raised his whiskers.

"Okay you'll go first!" said Budew pushing Magikarp off the cliff.

"Wait a minu..." said Magikarp before being pushed.

"Umm... aren't we supposed to tie Magikarp to the fishing rod first?!" asked Jolteon.

"You ninnies!" said Seviper before being shushed by Zangoose.

"Calm down! Inhale exhale!" said Zangoose almost sounding like a therapist.

"I'm calm... thanks Zangoose" said Seviper finally calming down.

After calming down Seviper, Magikarp was back at the top of the cliff with a familiar Sharpedo biting him.

"Hi Magikarp!" said the Sharpedo.

"SHAAAARPEEEDDDO!" said Magikarp in a shaky voice.

"I'm back... with a salary of a million dollars!" said Sharpedo smiling.

"Hey I want a million dollars too, do you need a Teddiursa for a challenge" said Teddiursa in a desperate tone.

"Nope!" said Palkia snickering.

* * *

 **"Thank goodness Zangoose is super hot... I mean influential that I lost my anger all of a sudden" said Seviper smiling.**

* * *

 **"I think Plustle is never going to forgive me... but I'm going to try" said Minun determined.**

* * *

 **"Stupid Palkia and Sharpedo!" said Teddiursa still angry from rejection.**

* * *

"That means 500 points for the Solgaleos!" counted Phanhy.

"That's unfair, they didn't tie up Magikarp!" said Persian from the Lunalas side where they are apparently tying her up so tightly. "And why am I first again? I'm scared of water, remember?!"

"That's the point!" said Fletchling smiling dropping Persian.

Meanwhile at the Lunalas' side, Minun is giving flowers to her dear twin sister.

"Here you go! Please forgive me!" said Minun cheerfully.

Plustle replies by scratching Minun and starting another cat fight.

* * *

 **Plustle and Minun continously scratch each other.**

* * *

 **"I hate Fletchling" said Persian dripping wet with 10 Feebas biting her.**

* * *

"The score is now 500-50" said Groundon.

"We'll surely lose now!" said Stantler gripping a Towey Plushy.

"Who'll go next?" asked Fletchling snickering not before Persian ties him up then pushes him off the cliff. "Curse you!"

When Fletchling came back up, drenching wet, a Sealeo was nibbling on him.

"50 points for the Lunalas" said Persian with a host gesture.

"That's my line!" said Palkia grumbling.

Meanwhile on the Solgaleo's side, Granbull and Bergmite were arguing… as usual.

"I can't believe you're that dumb!" said Granbull gritting her teeth.

"Budew should be next!" said Bergmite burning up.

"Go get him… I mean boooooo!" said Phanphy blushing.

* * *

 **Phanphy and Magikarp are seen arguing. "I am not in love with Bergmite!"**

" **Yeah you are are!"**

" **No I'm not!"**

 **Phanphy destroys the camera ending the video with static**

* * *

After several debates, Budew was already tied up.

"Why do I have to be the bait?" said Budew reluctantly.

"Everyone has to have a chance to be the bait!" explained Granbull.

Granbull pushes off Budew then when Budew resurfaced, she had a Sharpedo nibbling on her head.

"Eek!" shouted Budew.

"100 Lunalas and 1000 Solgaleos….." said Palkia.

"We're actually losing!" said Vanniluxe mad.

Meanwhile on the Solgaleo's side.

"Chirp"

"What the?!"

Bergmite suddenly trips together with Phanpy and they fell together to the water.

After a minute, they returned soaking wet each with a Magikarp biting.

"Only two points!" intoned Granbull gritting her teeth.

"Blame that blasted chirp!" said Bergmite.

"I'm sorry…. It was me!" admitted Kricketot

* * *

 **Kricketot looks at the camera worriedly. "Hello confessional…. I hope I don't get voted off because of this!"**

* * *

" **I'll vote Kricketot once we lose!" intoned Bergmite**

* * *

Bergmite, still infuriated, decided to push Kricketot off the cliff…. However, he miscalculated and accidentally soaked Jolteon and Teddiursa.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Teddiursa.

"I was aiming Kricketot!" answered Bergmite.

"It seems that we earn 1000 points!" said Jolteon pointing at the Sharpedo at each other's heads.

"I'm still very sorry!" explained Kricketot sincerely.

"…." Bergmite was still furious for what Kricketot did and didn't plan on making up with him any time soon.

"Can you forgive Krick… it was an accident?!" explained Pidgey.

"I chirp when I'm nervous!" said Kricketot.

"Is it like having mens and not having a napkin?!" asked Plustle from the Lunalas side.

"You are such a bitch!" answered Bergmite.

* * *

" **What the heck does mens mean?" asked Eevee looking at the camera teary-eyed.**

* * *

"Because you tainted my purity, you're going next!" said Lampent.

"Fine…. Minun is coming with me!" said Plustle.

"I hate you!" grumbled Minun.

Minun and Plustle tied their waists with the fishing line then jumped.

"Wasn't someone supposed to hold the rod!" said Druddigan pointing at the rod which was falling with the twins.

"Oopsie…. I guess I forgot!" replied Vanniluxe.

Minun and Plustle resurfaced with the fishing rod and a Sealeo on each head.

"I guess that makes one hundred points for the Lunalas!" said Palkia.

"This is taking too long…. Cue the montage!" said Groundon pressing a button.

The television screen next to Palkia turns on and shows Druddigan and Lampent falling down the cliff, both tied up to the fishing rod. They both catch hypothermia but no pokemon….. must be because of Rough Skin and Cursed Body. Grumpig goes next and lures a Barboach to him which means minus points.

Diglett also jumped which showed his stubby legs.

"Are those legs?" asked Kirlia.

"Looks like worms!" said Vanniluxe.

"Minus 10 points for traumatizing me!" said Palkia.

In the end, Diglett caught nothing due to the creepiness of his hairy legs.

Zangoose, Stantler and Vanniluxe each caught a Sharpedo.

"What the heck…. Why are there a lot of Sharpedos in this game?" complained Groundon.

The montage ends with Kirlia twirling to the water.

Kirlia catches nothing obviously.

"Who didn't have a turn?" asked Bergmite.

Pidgey steps forward then jumps.

While Pidgey was doing the challenge, Budew is asked by Granbull to go to the woods for a while.

In the woods however, only the two were present.

"Why did you call me?" asked Budew shaking.

Granbull grits her teeth in annoyance. "You and I are going to eliminate Bergmite!"

"But….. two is not enough!" said Budew hesitantly.

"I managed to convince Magikarp's gang and Kricketot to vote for him!" said Granbull.

"Vote for him or Dunsparce is our next target!" continued Granbull.

* * *

 **Budew looks at the camera confused. "I don't know what to do anymore!"**

* * *

When the two returned to the cliff, Pidgey, Eevee and Granbull already jumped earning 100, 50 and 0 points respectively.

"Who'll go next?" asked Lampent.

No one raised their hand.

Lampent, in the corner or her eye like thingies, spot Grotle trying to escape under a fake bush. Lampent floats towards the bush and burns it down revealing Grotle and his Heart Undies.

"Eekk!" said Grotle.

"You're next!" ordered Lampent in a stern voice.

* * *

 **Grotle is being tied up by Plustle. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to tell you my secrets!"**

" **What?!" said Grotle.**

" **You know that time…." Plustle continues to blab about her secrets in the confessional.**

 **Fortunately, Palkia cuts the camera.**

" **No dirty content please!" said Palkia.**

* * *

Meanwhile on the Solgaleo's side, Granbull, Kricketot and Dusparce all caught a Sharpedo.

"It looks like its Seviper's turn!" said Zangoose looking at his watch.

"I'm here!" said a high-pitched voice.

Zangoose turns to find Seviper in a Magikarp costume.

Seviper grins maliciously. "Since Magikarp caught a Sharpedo, I figured I can catch one looking like him!"

"Just jump…" said Zangoose looking away

* * *

" **Seviper perfect body… covered by scales… forget what I said… Jolteon is still my goal…. Right?" said Zangoose in a shaky tone.**

* * *

Seviper dives into the water.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" snickered Seviper.

Seviper notices that the water was rippling.

"There must be a ton of Sharpedos!" thought Seviper.

Soon her tail was bitten….. by Kyogre.

"Yow!" whimpered Seviper.

Seviper jumps out of the water into the cliff.

"We have new world record!" announced Teddiursa taking pictures.

"Seeing as our dearest friend Seviper caught Kyogre, the Solgaleos lose the challenge!" announced Groundon.

"Finally!" shouted Grotle still tied up before being pushed off by Plustle.

"You know too much!" muttered Plustle.

After releasing Kyogre, the Solgaleos went back to the cabin to take a shower except for Budew and Granbull.

"Why are you calling me once more?" asked Budew stuttering.

"This is our chance to eliminate Bergmite!" answered Granbull.

"But…" muttered Budew.

"Don't tell me you like Bergmite more than Dunsparce!" said Granbull.

"I don't but…. He is useful for us in challenges to come!" stammered Budew before fleeing.

"Rude!" barked Granbull.

Afterwards, the Solgaleos gathered at the campfire for the elimination ceremony.

"This has been a very long day!" said Groundon wiping off his sweat which seems to be evaporating.

"It's time for our long-awaited voting ceremony!" announced Groundon.

"Before we start, where the heck is that dancing weirdo?" asked Palkia dressed in a maid outfit.

"I dunno…. and you finally wore the outfit Meloetta gave you!" said Groundon with a nasty smirk.

"It was comfortable!" compained Palkia. "And besides…. Someone burnt all my spare clothing!"

* * *

 **Fletchling looks at the camera laughing. "I'm the one who did it! With help from Lampent!**

 **Fletchling continues to laugh evilly.**

* * *

"I'll now give the marshmallows!" explained Groundon.

"I'm the one holding them!" grumbled Palkia.

"The first one safe is… Magikarp!"

Magikarp hops forward to receive his marshmallows.

"Budew, Zangoose, Jolteon and Phanphy are also safe!" announced Groundon throwing the marshmallows at them.

"Teddiursa too!"

"Darn it!" mumbled Palkia.

"It looks like Teddiursa lives another day!" said Teddiursa grabbing her marshmallow.

"Dunsparce, Eevee and surpisingly Granbull are all safe!"

Dunsparce and Eevee failed to catch their while Granbull fell asleep on Seviper.

"Gross!" complained the snake.

"Pidgey is also safe!"

Soon only Seviper, Kricketot, Bergmite and Diglett remained marshmallowless.

"Seviper… you caused your team to lose; Kricketot, you're plain annoying; Bergmite, I dunno and Diglett for showing off your ugly legs!"

"Not my fault!" said Diglett.

"Diglett, you're still safe!"

Unfortunately, Diglett won't budge after being disgraced.

"Seviper…. You're surprisingly safe!"

"I see you guys can't stay away from me!" said Seviper.

"Bergmite and Kricketot, one of you are leaving"

"And that person is"

…

…

…

…

 **KRICKETOT!**

"Me?!" said Kricketot.

"What the heck?!" blurted Granbull suddenly waking up.

"That ends this voting, goodbye Kricketot!"

* * *

 **Kricketot weeps silently. "I can't believe I am eliminated! I expected to go further in the competition. But….. it's all Bergmite's fault. I overheard that Budew and Granbull were going to eliminate him…. then why me?"**

" **If I were going to predict the future, Pidgey is surely the winner!"**

" **Goodbye Pokemon Drama and Sayonara Palkia!"**

* * *

Even after Kricketot's elimantion, the Solgaleos just sat there confused.

* * *

" **I thought Bergmite was voted by every one…. But Phanpy's group!" said Budew.**

* * *

" **I can't believe that bastard rigged the votes!" yelled Granbull disapprovingly.**

* * *

" **It looks like I've tricked the trickster!" said Bergmite holding the voting box.**

* * *

Meanwhile, one the Lunalas side, Minun have brought fruits as a token for forgiveness.

"Umm…. sis, I brought you this!" mumbled Minun.

"Nope!" said Plustle before leaving.

"…"

Minun waited and waited but she didn't came back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I was busy.**

 **PLUSTLE AND MINUN'S ARGUMENT CONTINUES TO HARDEN AS PLUSTLE CONTINUES TO RUN AWAY.**

 **SOMEONE IS ALSO "CRUSHED" BY THE RESULT OF BEING VOTED OFF.**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…**

 **POKEMON DRAMA ISLAND!  
**

 **KRICKETOT: VOTE PLEASE**

 **KLEFKI: AND LIKE**

 **PUMPKABOO: AND FOLLOW**

 **SPINDA: LALALALA**

 **BERGMITE: SHUT UP!**


	6. Hunger Strikes!

Two days after the fishing challenge, Granbull calls Budew to the beach near the cottage from the fear challenge.

"What is it with you and meeting without Bergmite?" asked Budew.

"This is about two days ago!" replied Granbull looking angry.

"I voted for Bergmite, trust me!" said Budew in a shaky tone.

"If it wasn't you…. did Bergmite cheat?" asked Granbull kicking the sand.

"I dunno…" replied Budew trembling.

"Maybe… perhaps…. I'm going to check something out!" said Granbull.

"Do you want to go to the mess hall with me? The girls seems to be planning something!" requested Budew.

"You think I have the time for the petty goodie two shoes act!" said Granbull with a nasty scowl.

"But… fine, just leave!" answered Budew looking down on the sand.

Granbull just shrugs it off then leaves.

* * *

 **Budew looks at the camera teary-eyed. "I think it was a bad idea to join forces with her! I want to quit but…"**

* * *

" **Budew is so naïve thinking I would join their get-together celebration" barked Granbull with a nasty scowl.**

* * *

Budew enters the cottage to find all the remaining female contestants (except Granbull) inside.

"Goody, we can now commence!" announced Teddiursa.

"What is this all about?" asked Persian confused.

"It's to discuss the favorite ice cream…. Obviously me!" replied Vanniluxe.

"Umm… no!" said Phanpy nervously.

"We are here to talk boys!" announced Teddiursa.

"I'm not that inclined in talking of the opposite sex" said Persian filing her nails.

"I think it's a great idea to bond!" said Plustle.

"Let's begin….. with Budew!" said Teddiursa pointing at Budew.

"Me…." Stammered Budew nervously.

"Yeah you!" replied Teddiursa.

"I guess Dunsparce is kinda cute" answered Budew blushing.

"Kinda? You're obviously blushing!" explained Plustle.

"How about you then?" asked Budew continuing to blush hard.

"Fletchling and Pidgey are both decent!" explained Plustle.

"What about Minun?" asked Lampent.

"No thank you!" replied Plustle.

* * *

 **Plustle looks at the camera rubbing her forehead. "I hate it when they talk about Minun!"**

* * *

" **I wonder what's the issue between them!" said Lampent**

* * *

 **Persian rapidly continues to file her nails. "Stupid girls with boyfriends" she muttered softly.**

" **I need to powder my nose!" shouted Vanniluxe from outside the confessional.**

 **Surprised, Persian winced and blushed in embarrassement.**

 **Meanwhile, Vanniluxe shuddered to the thought of Persian pooping.**

* * *

And so the night continued until everyone but Phanpy stated their preference among the boys.

"It's your turn already!' said Teddiursa shaking Phanpy.

Phanpy didn't utter a single word.

"We must not force her!" complained Lampent looking idly by the window.

"I'll just have to send out my Trump Card!" announced Teddiursa attempting to threaten Phanpy.

"You wouldn't?!" said Phanpy trembling.

"Oh, yes I will!" replied Teddiursa.

Suddenly Phanpy tackled Teddiursa.

"It's good to have someone else fighting!" sighed Plustle drinking a cup of coffee.

"I didn't know there was coffee here!" said Kirlia

"I smuggled some from Palkia's pantry!" snickered Plustle.

"He has a pantry!" shouted Eevee surprised.

* * *

" **Of course I have a pantry, do you expect myself to eat my own terrible cooking!" said Palkia.**

* * *

" **What's a pantry?" asked Eevee dazed.**

* * *

" **Oh Arceus, kill me already!" said Jolteon annoyed at Eevee's stupidity.**

* * *

The night continued until it was already morning.

Meanwhile at Palkia and Groundon's cottage, there were doing their morning arguing.

"You burnt the couch…. Again!" shouted Palkia pointing at what appears to be ash.

"It's not my fault that I'm too hot!" reasoned Groundon.

"Arceus, I know now why Kyogre hates you!" sighed Palkia.

"Kyogre and I are enemies from the start..." mumbled Groundon.

"Don't forget Meloetta, Volcanion and Shaymin!" continued Palkia reading from what seems to be a long list.

"It's not my fault that I burnt all of the Gracidea flowers in her garden!" protested Groundon.

"You also got defeated by a Metagross even though you had an advantage!" continued Palkia.

"It was a Mega!" barked Groundon.

"Only Granbull does the barking!" complained Palkia.

"Don't break the fourth wall!" argued Groundon before finally regaining his composure.

"Never mind, it's time for a new challenge anyway!" said Groundon storming off.

* * *

" **CAMPERS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE CONVENTION HALL!" announced Groundon through the intercom.**

"We have a convention hall?!" said Eevee halfway through her mystery mush.

Suddenly, Jolteon whacks her in annoyance.

"Ow!"

"Walk it off!"

Everyone proceeded to the convention hall for the next challenge.

"Welcome to the newly built convention hall!" announced Groundon grinning.

"Just cut to the chase!" said Bergmite annoyed.

"Annoying ice weirdo aside, the challenge is the Hunger Games!" proclaimed Groundon.

"We're going to kill each other!" gasped Eevee.

"It's not that…"

But before Groundon can explain, he spoke up.

"We're going to have a challenge where we must not eat for a long time and the last one left standing wins it for his/her team" said Bergmite emotionless.

"For that, you are eliminated from the challenge!" said Groundon annoyed.

"Whoopee!" drawled Bergmite sarcastically.

"Just shut up, we'll now begin!" ordered Groundon looking distinguished.

Everyone just sat down to pass the time.

"This is probably the most diabolical scheme he ever devised!" complained Teddiursa.

"At least it couldn't get any worse!" said Jolteon relieved.

As soon as Jolteon said her lines (breaking the fourth wall), Grondon arrives carrying a tray of food.

"I'll give you an incentive!" said Groundon.

"Incentive?" said Diglett confused.

"If you got eliminated, you get to eat this food created by Chef Slurpuff!" announced Groundon with a nasty smirk.

"Chef Slurpuff… but he's the best chef in the Kalos Region!" complained Persian.

"Too bad, you better get yourself out then….. by eating!" explained Groundon smirking.

"Oh yeah, since Bergmite is out, he gets to eat!" added Groundon before leaving.

"Jerk!" shouted Jolteon.

"Aren't every hosts!" said Lampent.

Jolteon smiles faintly.

* * *

And so the challenge began and all of the contestants had different ways to avoid being out.

Kirlia used Hypnosis on herself while looking at a mirror, Dunsparce decided to look at the wall and Seviper decided to consult Zangoose.

Soon the one hour mark arrived and no one would give in.

Then one hour became two hours.

Meanwhile, Teddiursa was sitting down near the corner counting up to a million.

"Stupid Groundon!" muttered Teddiursa.

Suddenly someone kicks her.

Teddiursa yelped loudly.

She looked up to find herself looking at a steaming Phanpy.

"Uh…. hello there!" said Teddiursa awkwardly.

"I know you have been spying on me!" said Phanpy.

"I'm not that evil!" protested Teddiursa.

The two continued to argue. Unfortunately, someone overheard.

* * *

" **Interesting!" mumbled Grumpig before laughing maniacally. "This just gave a new idea!"**

* * *

Grumpig waits until Phanpy leaves Teddiursa then he began to approach Phanpy.

"Phanpy dearie, you must be upset!" said Grumpig in the sweetest voice his sour body could give out.

"I hate Teddiursa….!" Muttered Phanpy under her breath.

"Don't you know…. I overheard Jolteon talking about your secret crush!" explained Grumpig.

"What?!"

Phanpy stormed off then walked towards Jolteon.

"What the heck?!" said Phanpy slapping Jolteon.

"What was that for?" asked Jolteon rubbing her cheeks.

"You stalker!" said Phanpy before leaving.

* * *

" **What was that for?" asked Jolteon confused.**

* * *

 **Phanpy is being comforted by Pidgey, Magikarp and Diglett. "I can't believe it….!"**

" **It was quite obvious!" whispered Magikarp so that Phanpy wouldn't overhear.**

* * *

" **I also convinced Teddiursa to vote for Jolteon, this competition is a piece of cake!" said Grumpig satisfied with himself.**

" **My reason to target Jolteon even though she's not in my team? It's a secret!"**

* * *

The competition continued until finally during the fifth hour mark, Seviper gobbled up the whole buffet.

"Seviper!" said Zangoose.

"Sorry" said Seviper.

"It looks like two people are out!" announced Groundon.

After Seviper's mishap, Zangoose also gave in and ate an apple.

"If she can do it I can do it too!" explained Zangoose sitting down at the table.

Groundon then arrives carrying organic foods made by Liligant.

Noone was interested until Groundon placed a porkchop eliminating Druddigan.

* * *

Soon ten hours have passed.

"I'm hungry!" groaned Jolteon holding her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phanpy was glaring daggers at her.

"I hate her…. And Teddiursa!" said Phanpy with a nasty scowl.

* * *

Meanwhile near the bathroom, Lampent was holding the sleeping body of Kirlia.

"At least, we have an advantage!" sighed Lampent as ghosts can never get hungry as they were already dead.

"I'm going to the restroom!" said Lampent as she drops Kirlia unconscious body and head to the restroom.

* * *

" **Lalalalala!" said Lampent relieving herself.**

" **Hey, is this on?!" asked Lampent looking at the blinking camera mortified.**

* * *

Lampent returns to Kirlia to find veggies stuffed at her mouth.

"And Kirlia is out!" announced Groundon.

* * *

" **I smell a stinker!" said Lampent.**

* * *

" **Maybe I was the one who placed it….!" Said Eevee innocently holding a bowl of salad.**

* * *

" **If I was not the one who placed the salad…. Was it someone else?" asked Granbull confused.**

* * *

The competition grew lesser and lesser as Dunsparce, Jolteon and Granbull were all eliminated.

* * *

" **It was only a lick!" protested Dunsparce.**

* * *

" **Why is Phanpy looking at me funny?" asked Jolteon confused.**

* * *

Lampent then dozes off. Unfortunately, she too was eliminated as someone placed salad on her flame.

"That's not considered eating!" protested Lampent.

"Yes it is!" retaliated Groundon.

"Fine!" said Lampent storming off the building.

* * *

Groundon announces the twelve hour mark as Palkia arrives carrying poffins in a maid outfit.

"It looks like girlie is back!" said Teddiursa holding back a smile

"I'M HATING THIS SHOW MORE AND MORE!" complained Palkia placing down the tray before leaving.

After Palkia's departure, Persian and Grumpig both dropped out.

* * *

 **Grumpig is eating fruitcake. "This is going to be fun!"**

" **Who needs to compete when I hatched a plan!"**

* * *

After Grumpig and Persian's loss, Budew, Granbull, Phanpy, Plustle, Minun and Eevee all gave in.

* * *

" **The way Grumpig eats his food, it's… tantalizing!" said Plustle drooling waterfalls.**

* * *

 **Grumpig continues to eat dreamily content.**

* * *

Hours past until it reached the twenty four hour mark.

Diglett was nowhere to be seen, Pidgey fell asleep, Teddiursa was playing cards with Magikarp, Grotle was standing still and Vanniluxe was also gone.

Stantler gave in after being convinced by Granbull that he may eat his plushy. Fletchling quitted to continue pranking on the others which was evident as Stantler sat on a whoopee cushion after dropping out which made him jump.

* * *

" **Hahahaha!" laughed Fletchling.**

* * *

Everyone who dropped out were then asked to go back to their cabins as the twenty seven hour mark passed.

Only Magikarp dropped out by then as he became sick of Grumpig's bad breath.

* * *

" **Grumpig is not the only one with tricks!" said Palkia holding a mask.**

* * *

"I'm getting hungry!" groaned Teddiursa.

Meanwhile, near the wall, Grotle hatched a plan.

Suddenly, the conference hall became fragrant.

"Just what me needed… more temptation!" mumbled Teddiursa drooling.

* * *

" **I'm sorry but I have to do it…. I can't help but wonder where Dunsparce went!" said Grotle.**

* * *

Dunsparce hid on the ceiling but eventually gave in and is now eating to his heart's content.

"Lucky…" mumbled Teddiursa.

Grotle decided to head to the bathroom.

While Grotle was in the bathroom, the real competition started even though all of them were in the same team as Grotle was busy in the commode.

Teddiursa eventually gave in claiming that she saw a ghost.

Soon Vanniluxe, Diglett, Pidgey and Grotle remained.

"Grotle was in the bathroom for one hour?" said Groundon confused.

He decided to check on him to find that he stashed potato chips.

Grotle was eliminated and decided to mope near the table with Dunsparce.

Suddenly from under the table…. Diglett popped out surprising Grotle who suddenly tumbles until…

…

He crushed Pidgey!

"What the heck?!" said Dunsparce surprised.

"Since we need to help Pidgey, we're ending this challenge and I consider the Lunalas the winner!" announced Groundon leaving with Grotle carrying Pidgey in tow.

* * *

" **My secret…. There's a secret panel beneath the floor, Grumpig was kind enough to point that out!" said Vanniluxe triumphantly.**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the infirmary (which was also new), Pidgey's closest friends which includes Phanpy, Magikarp and Dunsparce were pacing nervously.

"Forget Jolteon, Diglett is going down!" said Phanpy gritting her teeth.

Groundon exits the infirmary pushing Pidgey on a wheelchair.

"Are you okay?' asked Magikarp concerned.

"I think… I'm leaving!" sighed Pidgey.

"No….. I have a plan to end this cliché!" said Phanpy smiling deviously.

"Don't tell me that…" started Dunsparce.

* * *

" **Diglett!" said Phanpy angrily.**

" **Pidgey!" said Seviper.**

" **I need to choose wisely in this!" thought Eevee.**

" **Phanpy!" shouted Teddiursa writing many Xs.**

* * *

Later at the campfire ceremony, the Solgaleos were all seated worriedly.

Grumpig was hiding behind the shadows to see if his plan worked.

"Solgaleos, this is your..." started Groundon.

"Just hand out the poffins already!" said Bergmite bored.

Groundon looked annoyed but decided to shrug it off and started to hand out the poffins.

"The ones that are safe are….."

" Budew and Bergmite….. damn it!" said Groundon before handing out Budew's poffin.

"What about…?" complained Bergmite before a rock hit his skull.

"Thank you!" said Groundon looking at Granbull.

"Gladly!" said Granbull.

"Granbull, Magikarp and Zangoose!" said Groundon before handing each of them a respective poffin.

Seviper, Teddiursa, Phanpy, Eevee, Jolteon, Seviper, Dunsparce, Diglett and Pidgey were still poffinless.

"Seviper, Eevee and Dunsparce are all safe!" continued Groundon.

"Teddiursa, Phanpy, Jolteon, Diglett and Pidgey; you all have votes. Teddiursa, you attempted to reveal Phanpy's secret, Phanpy, you were a psycho, Jolteon is just Jolteon, Diglett caused your loss and Pidgey is pretty much useless." Explained Groundon.

"Teddiursa!" said the host giving her a poffin.

Phanpy sat on her chair calm.

"Diglett!' continued the host.

"What?!" said Phanpy surprised.

"Jolteon!" continued Groundon.

"What?!' said a voice.

"Who was that?!" asked Eevee confused.

"Surprisingly, Phanpy and Pidgey are in the bottom!" said Groundon chuckling.

"And the one leaving is..."

"…"

"…"

"…'

"Phanpy!"

"What?!" said Phanpy mortified of the results.

"And Pidgey!" continued the host.

"What?!" said Phanpy beginning to curse.

"Since he's injured, I must follow the Cliché Clause, eliminate any seriously injured contestant!" said Groundon.

* * *

 **Phanpy sighed as she looked at the camera for the last time. "I should've kept my lips sealed. I'm sorry Jolteon and Teddiursa but Diglett, I hope you lose!" "I don't know where Grumpig was getting those info but I want Magikarp, Dunsparce or my lover to win!"**

 **Phanpy begins to cry until Groundon pulls her out.**

* * *

 **Pidgey, still in a full body cast, showed a half smile on his face. "Go Bergmite Stalkers!"**

" **We don't stalk!" protested Phanpy from outside.**

* * *

Phanpy and Pidgey then left the island together.

"This is so unfair!" complained Dunsprace.

"No it is" explained Groundon pulling a cord.

Then from above dropped….

…

…

…

"Spinda!" shouted Teddiursa looking up.

"She 'accidentally' went to the Teleport of Shame giving her an unintended absence" explained Groundon.

"We lost Phanpy and Pidgey and you give us a ditz!" complained Granbull.

"Complaining won't get us anywhere!" said Bergmite leaving.

"Harsh!" said Eevee with her arms (or feet) folded.

* * *

After the elimination, Bergmite decided to go to the docks (where they first arrived) then sat down.

He took a deep breath then sighed.

"Is something the matter?" asked someone from behind.

He looked to find Spinda attempting to hide behind a little pebble.

"You found me!" said Spinda playfully.

Bergmite just sighed in response.

* * *

" **I think Bergmite was sad that Pidgey or whatshisname left!" said Spinda hanging upside down in the confessional.**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Lunala's cabin, where the girls hung out days ago, the males except Bergmite were spying on them.

"I saw a list last time!" explained Dunsparce wriggling his tiny wobbly body.

"Since you saw it personally, you're going in!" ordered Fletchling.

"Fine!" said Dunsparce reluctantly entering the cottage.

After a few seconds, Dunsparce exits the cottage being chased by the girls.

"I'm sorry!" said Dunsparce running faster.

"While the girls are chasing Dunsparce, let's sneak in!" said Fletchling.

"You knew they were going to chase Dunsparce!" said Minun.

"Yup!" replied Fletchling.

"You sneaky bastard!" said Grumpig.

* * *

" **I didn't come out of free will. This is only a red herring!" explained Grumpig.**

* * *

Fletchling and the others exited the cabin, list in hand or paw or whatever they had for limbs.

"Let's read it!" suggested Minun who was shaking with curiousity.

"Fine!" replied Fletchling unraveling the crumpled paper.

 **Girls's Secret List:**

 **1** **st** **Fletchling**

 **2** **nd** **Druddigan**

 **3** **rd** **Minun**

 **4** **th** **Pidgey**

 **5** **th** **Grotle**

 **6** **th** **Kricketot**

 **7** **th** **Diglett**

 **8** **th** **Grumpig**

 **9** **th** **Sharpedo**

 **10** **th** **Zangoose**

 **11** **th** **Stantler**

 **12** **th** **Dunsparce**

 **13** **th** **Magikarp**

 **14** **th** **Bergmite**

"I'm first baby!" shouted Fletching satisfied of himself.

"I could be first…. If only Plustke didn't hate me!" grumbled Minun.

"13th!" said Magikarp surprised.

"At least you're not last!" said Dunsparce trying to comfort him even though he too was low on the list.

"Who needs girls when I already have my Towey!" said Stantler breaking the mood.

"I think you need to get over that!" suggested Fletchling.

Everyone separated then went back to their respective cabins.

However, Grumpig heads to the forest to plot with Persian and Fletchling.

"My plan failed!" said Grumpig scowling.

"At least, we're still safe!" said Persian filing her nails.

"Hogwash! Jolteon was supposed to leave!" shouted Grumpig.

"Calm down big guy!" said Fletchling.

"Next challenge, I'm going to kill her!" said Grumpig.

"Yeah you are…" muttered Fletchling.

* * *

As Plustle returned to her cabin after chasing Dunsparce, Plustle runs into Minun.

"You again?!" said Plustle surprised.

"Plustle…. I'm sorry!" mumbled Minun.

"No!" replied Plustle storming off.

"Plustle…"

* * *

" **I'm not cold!" argued Plustle.**

* * *

" **I'm going to get an apology if she likes it or not!" said Minun determined.**

* * *

Inside the cabin of the hosts, Groundon was getting to sleep.

"While you were gone, you had messages!" informed Palkia.

"Messages?!" said Grondon confused as everyone was too scared to give him messages.

"From who?" he asked nervous.

"From Mew, Mewtwo, Giratina, Metagross, Dragonite…. And Volcanion!" replied Palkia.

"Volcanion the bastard! He is set to kill me!" gulped Groundon.

"You shouldn't have dated Magearna!" said Palkia.

"Shut it!" said Groundon slowly closing his eyes.

"Oh Groundon!" shouted a loud and boisterous voice from outside.

"Shit!" said Groundon quickly hiding under his bed.

* * *

 **That ends this chapter.**

 **This chapter is more on character development than the challenge itself.**

 **It seems like the contestants are starting to play hardball as the two (three) villains starts to turn the tables on this competition.**

 **Note: Volcanion's relation with Magearna is based on the pokemon movie.**

 **Eevee is thinking wisely? Something is wrong and Spinda is back! We also get to see more of Bergmite's sensitive side and what will happen to Dunsparce**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **I will start writing facts about the eliminated character of the chapter.**

 **Phanpy- She was supposed to be in the Top 10 but she got to boring and I have another fanfic where a Phanpy had too much screentime.**

 **Pidgey- Pidgey is the sensible member of the stalkers. He also had the least lines among the other members. His character was hard to work with so I decided to eliminate him early**

 **Next time on Pokemon Drama Island:**

 **It's a singing contest. Everyone was forced to create a song/parody to impress the judges. With a new legendary and a new couple, friendships were made, while some were lucky enough to hang on. In the end, an unexpected pokemon got eliminated for saying too much.**

 **Phanpy: Review!**

 **Groundon: Who is Phanpy's secret crush?**

 **Pidgey: Bergmite!**

 **Phanpy: REVIEW!**

 **Kricketot: Chirp!**


	7. Sing It Like You Mean It

It's been a long time since last chapter and we have had shocking development in the last chapter. Let's find out what happens next in POKEMON...DRAMA...ISLAND!

* * *

Lampent was having nightmares for the past few days. All she saw was a Litwick….. absorbing souls. That was her past and her greatest fear (even more than water). Lampent went into therapy but with Druddigan distracting her…. Her mental state was deteriorating.

Lampent decided to lounge near Kirlia who was bored after many days without challenge to forget about her nightmare.

"I wonder why there aren't any challenge lately!" intoned Kirlia bored.

"Groundon is a fire and ground type and it's raining so…!" explained Lampent.

"I guess you feel his pain as you too are scared of water!' said Kirlia.

"I guess!" said Lampent.

* * *

Suddenly, from the loudspeakers came the voice of the annoying host.

"Remaining victims, please proceed to the amphitheater!" announced Groundon.

"We have an amphitheater!" said Eevee surprised.

"Why do I even bother?!" said Jolteon face palming.

* * *

" **Is Jolteon annoyed of me?" asked Eevee.**

* * *

" **I love Eevee but she is a mega airhead!" said Jolteon looking at the camera.**

* * *

 **Druddigan and Lampent starts to make out in the confessional then suddenly breaks the camera.**

* * *

" **My plan will not anymore fail just because of setbacks!" said a voice.**

* * *

Everyone went to the newly built amphitheater to prepare for the challenge.

"I wonder what kind of challenge we'll undergo!" wondered Kirlia.

"I hate Groundon making us go through this rain!" muttered Lampent.

The amphitheater didn't have a roof causing rain to drip down on the campers. Groundon was standing in a space that strangely had no rain. Palkia was sitting next to him dripping wet.

"What the what?!" said Druddigan flabbergasted.

"Palkia is lord of space so he has control over space!" explained Bergmite strangely redder than ever.

"Why are you red?" asked Plustle looking at the iceberg pokemon.

"Nothing…" mumbled Bergmite.

"We can finally begin!" announced Groundon.

"Can you at least use Sunny Day?!" begged Persian.

"Nope!" said Groundon.

"Why is it still raining anyway?" asked Bergmite.

"Why do you ask?" replied Groundon.

"Your ability-is Dro-oug-ught so it should stop raining!" explained Bergmite with small interval between his words.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Groundon.

No reply.

Groundon taps Bergmite's shoulder only for Bergmite to collapse on the floor.

"Palkia! Carry him to the infirmary!" barked Groundon.

"But…" protested Palkia.

"No buts mister!" said Groundon.

"Fine!" replied Palkia walking towards Bergmite's collapsed body.

Soon Palkia and Bergmite were gone leaving the competitors in the amphitheater. Strangely, the rain let up.

"Finally!" rejoiced Persian stretching.

"Volcanion shouldn't have come!" grumbled Groundon.

"Is something the matter?" asked Grumpig.

Groundon shakes his head then regained his composure. He finally looked at us with his usual murderous smile.

"Great! I'm going to have nightmares again!" mumbled Dunsparce.

* * *

" **I'm so joyous that the weather is fine again!" said Budew smiling.**

* * *

" **It was better when we had no challenge!" started Dunsparce. "At least, none of my friends will…."**

 **Dunsparce begins to cry.**

* * *

" **Did anyone noticed that Poffins were given out days ago instead of marshamallows?" asked Spinda.**

* * *

" **If you're asking, I fixed the camera!" explained Palkia.**

* * *

"Today's challenge is a singing competition!" announced Groundon.

All of the girls but Granbull, Persian and a few serious others squealed in delight while the boys all groaned in pain.

"I missed this feeling!" said Groundon smiling.

"The rules are simple, everyone needs to create an original song or a parody!" started Groundon. "Best song wins immunity! I'll give you two hours to prepare!"

Everyone began to disperse to prepare their respective songs.

* * *

" **I'm so giddy for this challenge!" said Spinda grinning.**

* * *

" **I'm okay and I'm going to sing but….. I hope she hears!" cried Bergmite**

* * *

" **This is my chance to apologize!" said Minun cracking his knuckles.**

* * *

Lampent and Druddigan decided to compose their songs together in the conference hall where Pidgey was crushed.

"What rhymes with heebie-jeebies?" asked Lampent.

"Flee?" suggested Druddigan.

Meanwhile Granbull and Budew are in the mess hall "plotting"

"Drug someone's food?!" said Budew surprised.

"We'll drug Lampent's and Kirlia's food!" replied Granbull.

"Where are we even getting the drugs?" asked Budew.

"I stole some from the infirmary then I laced a cup of tea with it!" answered Granbull. "All we need is a scapegoat"

As they were plotting, Eevee enters the mess hall giving Granbull an idea. Granbull whispers something to Budew's ear then quickly hides inside a sack of potatoes.

"Eevee!" beckoned Budew.

"What?!" replied Eevee.

"Can you deliver this cup of tea to Lampent and Kirlia?" requested Kirlia.

"Of course!" answered Eevee.

* * *

" **Yes!" said Grabull before laughing maniacally.**

* * *

 **Budew reads the pill bottles Granbull used. "Are these even legal?!"**

* * *

" **They are so clueless!" said Eevee grinning sadistically.**

* * *

Eevee quickly leaves the mess hall then proceeded to the beach where Kirlia was meditating.

"Umm… Kirlia, drink this tea to clear your throat!" suggested Eevee sweating.

"Nope, I'm allergic!" replied Kirlia.

* * *

" **Granbull is a fool for not researching and clearly Lampent can't drink at all!" fumed Eevee.**

* * *

Eevee returns the cup of tea on a table in the mess hall then left.

After her departure, Spinda arrives…. To drink it all up!

"That's delicious!" said Spinda smirking.

Spinda leaves the cup on the table then left.

Granbull returns to the scene to find that her plan worked.

* * *

" **This going to be a piece of cake!" said Granbull laughing.**

* * *

Groundon's voice then blared through the loudspeaker.

"Please go to the amphitheater for the challenge!" announced Groundon.

Everyone began to head to the amphitheater to start the challenge.

"I wonder if Bergmite is going to compete!" said Kirlia rehearsing her lyrics.

"I hope so…" replied Lampent concerned.

"Did anyone call me?" questioned a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to find Bergmite on a wheelchair being pushed by Palkia.

"Bergmite!" screamed Spinda hugging Bergmite tight.

"Stop the hugging!" grumbled Bergmite returning to his sarcastic personality.

"Now we can finally begin!" said Groundon smiling widely.

As Groundon said those words, a familiar face arrives.

"Kricketot?!" said everyone in unison as they reunited with Kricketot who had become bigger and more graceful.

"You changed!" said Spinda surprised.

"I evolved!" replied Kricketot.

"You're a Kricketune now!" gasped Lampent.

"Yup!" said Kricketune proudly.

"You're still annoying!" muttered Bergmite.

"I've heard that!" snapped Kricketune.

"Stop bickering!" shouted Palkia.

"Thanks Palkia, Kricketune will play the melody you give him!" explained Groundon.

Palkia then gives him a box.

"Now I'll pick a name!" said Groundon sticking his arm into the box. "And the first singer is….. Stantler!"

Stantler wobbles forward then gives the melody to Kricketune then began to sing.

[The song is entitled Towey, My Sweet Towey. It's a melancholic song which is about Stantler's obsession]

 _Towey, my sweet Towey!_

 _I'm a kangaroo and you're my joey!_

 _I want our love to be showy!_

 _And let's go to somewhere snowy!_

"My ears are bleeding!" complained Eevee.

 _I love you and you love me_

 _Let's kick these bitches' asses_

 _Especially!_

 _Fletchling!_

"Wha?!" said Fletchling confused.

 _We can build the world on our love_

 _And it'll fit like a glove_

 _A push turns to a shove_

 _And I live in a hove!_

"Hove?!" said Groundon confused.

"This is the shittiest song I've ever heard!" complained Fletchling.

"Grr"

Suddenly, Stantler pounces on Fletchling.

"We'll go back after a small intermission!" announced Groundon leaving.

* * *

" **It was Bergmite who broke the tower!" cried Fletchling who now had a black eye.**

* * *

" **Stantler is getting a bit unstable!" uttered Eevee.**

* * *

Minun quickly goes outside to change some lyrics to his song.

"It needs to be perfect!"

"How perfect?!" chimed a voice from behind him.

"Plustle?!"

"Yup, it's me!"

"Are you here to hit me?!"

"No, you…. you know what, I'm sick of this!" stammered Plustle leaving the scene.

"Plustle….." mumbled Minun.

"Did anyone missed me?!" interrupted Spinda.

"Spinda!" yelled Minun surprised.

Palkia then returns to the amphitheater with Fletchling with appears to be a head bandage.

"We can finally continue!" cheered Groundon.

"Aw!" said everyone (including Palkia) in unison.

"Deal with it!" shouted Groundon.

"And our next competitor is… Minun!" announced Groundon.

Minun slowly walks towards the stage then began to sing.

[This is not a single but a duet between Minun and Plustle entitled "Sorry". It has an ukulele instrumental in it!]

Minun: _What happened between us…._

 _Why did we fall apart?_

 _I never mean it to go this far….._

 _Why did you break my heart?_

Everyone but Plustle (and Bergmite, Granbull, Granbull and the fire types) wept.

"C'mon Plustle, join in!"

Plustle just shrugs then takes center stage.

 _Plustle: Minun, you were such a fool_

 _I always wanted to play it cool_

 _Me and you could have been closer and closer_

 _Minun: I didn't mean it_

 _To do this evil shit_

 _I still have sibling love for you_

 _Plustle: You can't make it_

 _You're such a git_

 _You Minun are a little shit_

 _[Instrumentals]_

 _Both: Ooooh!_

 _Minun: I'm sorry_

 _I should've given you the glory_

 _We can start a new chapter_

 _Of this story_

 _Plustle: It's not that I hate you_

 _But…_

 _Minun: Why are you pushing me far away?_

 _Plustle: We could've been close since first day_

 _Both: But oh…!_

 _Minun: I'm so sorry_

 _So stop the worry_

 _Plustle: If only I wasn't so dumb_

 _Minun: I'm sorry_

 _Plustle: I…_

Lampent: Just spit it out already!

 _Minun: I'm sorry_

…

…

…

 _Plustle: I accept…_

Minun and Plustle ends their song with a hug.

Everyone cheered. Even Granbull was crying.

"Minun and Plustle are in first place!" cried Groundon.

"Wah!" cried Palkia sedating Stantler.

"Towey…" mumbled Stantler smiling awkwardly.

* * *

" **That was so deep!" cried Granbull before blowing on a white hanky.**

* * *

Groundon, who was still crying, picked another name from the box.

"Lampent…" announced Groundon holding back the tears.

Lampent walked forward then held the microphone in her hand thingies then began to sing.

[This song is not about Druddigan but it's about her past. It's entitled Unbound]

 _Who's that ghost creeping in the night?_

 _Who's that ghost who'll give you a fright?_

 _I'm sorry, that's me_

 _The other side that is looking at me_

 _I'm standing near the edge…_

 _I'm unbound_

 _Unable to be restrained_

 _I'm unbound_

 _The nightmare in your dreams_

 _The life that used to be yours…._

 _I am unbound!_

"That was short… and creepy!" declared Groundon stuttering.

"What happens next?" asked Plustle trembling.

"Don't ask!" replied Lampent before leaving the amphitheater.

"Lampent…." Murmured Kirlia concerned.

"Ok…. Our next contestant is Vanniluxe!" announced Groundon.

Like her predecessors, Vanniluxe floats to the stage then began to sing.

[Unlike Minun, Plustle's and Lampent's, this is lighthearted and has a fast beat. It's entitled Dancing Cream]

 _I'm a Dancing Cream_

 _A dairy treat_

 _That you guys eat!_

 _Cause I'm a Dancing Cream_

 _The ice cream_

 _That will make you people scream_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _I can sing._

 _I can dance_

 _Having the time of my life_

 _Ooohoohh!_

 _Cause I'm a Dancing Cream_

 _The world runs on me_

 _And I am the Dancing Cream_

Vanniluxe throws the microphone, which hits Dunsparce, then sat next to Persian.

* * *

" **I didn't know singing was dangerous!" wailed Dunsparce rubbing his bruises.**

* * *

"It's time for another intermission!" declared Groundon sitting down.

"Why do we have a lot of intermissions?!" complained Seviper.

"I need my sleep!" answered Groundon scowling.

* * *

" **Stupid Volcanion!" muttered Groundon.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Eevee was pacing in front of the confessional.

"I need to do this right..." muttered Eevee.

As if by coincidence, Budew and Granbull emerged from the bushes.

"Eevee, it's nice…" started Granbull.

"Just cut to the chase!" moaned Eevee impatiently.

"I want you to give us the camera you took from Spinda!" demanded Granbull.

"Us?!" stammered Budew.

"Teammates have to stick together!" huffed Granbull folding her arms.

"I would…. If" said Eevee whispering into Budew and Granbull's ears.

* * *

" **Eevee is preety demanding!" declared Budew.**

* * *

 **Granbull laughs maniacally in front of the camera. "Eevee will never know"**

* * *

 **Eevee inspects the confessional carefully.**

* * *

The host's voice then yelled through the intercom.

"Please go to the amphitheater"

At the amphitheater, Groundon and Palkia were leisurely playing poker.

Palkia looks at his cards with dissatisfaction. "How's Victini?" he asked.

"Don't ever mention her name!" growled Palkia.

"You're quite lovely together!" explained Palkia revealing a Full House.

"Check mate!"

"Damn it!"

The poker match was cut short as the campers arrived at the amphitheater.

Groundon playfully fiddles with the microphone then announced; "Our next singer is Spinda!"

Spinda jumped for joy then proceeded to the stage to begin her song.

* * *

" **And now it begins!" proclaimed Eevee before taking out a cigarette box. "Spinda is in for a big surprise!" ranted Eevee before puffing smoke through the cigarette.**

* * *

[Spinda's song is called Spinda's Song: Team Delta]

"Lalalalala!"

 _Team Delta!  
Composed of Budew, Bergmite and Granbull_

 _They are very evil!_

 _Pushed me off the cliff!_

As Spinda was singing, Granbull had her mouth wide open then began to curse.

* * *

" **Hahaahaha!" chuckled Eevee.**

* * *

Spinda's song abruptly ends as she collapses.

* * *

" **Granbull asked me to use Sleep Powder!" explained Budew.**

* * *

Palkia carries the sleeping body of Spinda off the stage.

"That was revealing…." Said Groundon.

"Cough cough" said someone from the audience.

"Stop coughing sarcastically!" snapped Groundon.

"Stop coughing sarcastically!" mimicked Bergmite.

"Grr!" roared Groundon pouncing on Begmite.

* * *

" **It looks like someone got their just desserts!" smirked Fletchling triumphantly.**

* * *

 **Bergmite is being bandaged carefully by Palkia.**

* * *

"Now that the annoyance is absent, our next singer is Druddigan!" announced Groundon.

"What about Lampent?!" protested Druddigan.

"Less rambling, more singing!" said Groundon clenching his fists.

Druddigan sighed then began to sing.

[This song has mild rapping and has a fast beat. It is titled "Once in A Blue Moon"]

 _It was start of something new_

 _I have just met you_

 _I have never ever met someone like you_

 _I'll never forget your smile_

 _It has been a while_

 _Since I felt this way….._

 _Once in a blue moon, a girl like you is in my eyes_

 _And I cry_

 _Please make more memories with me_

Lampent, who have just returned to the amphitheater, stopped in her tracks hearing Druddigan's song.

"Druddigan?!" cried Lampent.

 _[Rap Part]_

 _I said I hated you but I didn't really_

 _Because you're the lost fragment missing from the heart I have enchanted_

 _You are the apple of my eye_

 _The catcher of the rye_

 _Ding dong_

 _It was unexpected_

 _I have never been so much ready in my life_

 _And together we'll win the 1,000,000 Pokedollars._

"Don't forget the poffins!" yelped Spinda after regaining consciousness.

[End Rap]

Druddigan looks at the crowd then notices that Lampent wasn't there.

 _I wonder what's wrong…._

 _Did I do something wrong?_

 _Is this the end?_

 _I've met someone like you…. once in a blue moon_

Druddigan throws away the microphone scurrying away.

"I think he was emotionally disturbed!" said Zangoose concerned.

"You can only be concerned of me!" whined Seviper.

* * *

 **Lampent's form seems to be flickering as her flame flickers stronger than before.**

* * *

 **Seviper sighs then looks at the camera worried. "I think Zangoose is in love with Druddigan!"**

* * *

 **Druddigan is talking quietly with Kirlia. They seem to be very quiet as no sound can be heard.**

* * *

Groundon almost looked genuinely concerned as he didn't utter a single word. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat then began to speak. "Our next singer…. Is Persian"

Insert chirping from Kricketune here.

"No applause!" protested Persian.

Groundon replies, "Just go on with it already!"

Persian glared at Groundon then began to sing.

[This is song with a royal tune to it. I imagine Persian's voice to be regal. It entitled Royalty]

 _Listen up, subjects_

 _Listen to your queen_

 _Give me all your cash_

 _And give me your respect._

 _You know why…_

 _Cause I'm royalty!_

 _Give me all your stuff_

 _I'll take them by force_

 _If you think you're selfish to hoard it to yourself_

 _All you suckers_

 _Bow down to me_

 _I'm your ruler!_

 _And you are all my petty petty petty peasants_

 _All you freeloaders_

 _Standing on my land_

 _Listen to me_

 _Cause I'm royalty_

 _Stupid charity_

 _Stupid gluttony_

 _You can't fight it_

 _Just give it to me_

 _I'm the one who needs it_

 _Oh so Arceus kill me…._

 _And give it all to me!_

Persian recklessly throws the microphone at Dunsparce then exits the stage.

Groundon removes the earplugs from his ears then announced, "That was interesting!"

"How would you know? You had your ears shut!" protested Vanniluxe.

"I can taste the music!" justified Groundon.

Palkia shows a malevolent smirk. "So you can taste Victini's love!"

"I don't!" roared Groundon.

"You ogled her during Kyogre's birthday!" explained Palkia.

"I didn't!" protested Groundon.

Bergmite looks at the duo impatiently. "Stop chattering then we can continue!"

Groundon angrily lifts the spotlight then aims it at Bergmite. Unfortunately, Bergmite takes a step to the right causing the spotlight to miss and accidentally hits Dunsparce.

"Dunsparce!" wailed Budew.

"Bring him to the infirmary!" ordered Groundon.

Palkia grumbled curse words as he carries Dunsparce to the infirmary.

"Ok! Now that's taken care off, our next singer is Teddiursa!" declared Groundon grinning.

"Me?! What about Palkia?!" complained Teddiursa.

"Just go already!" barked Groundon ticked off.

"Pardon me…. But I can sing first!" volunteered Budew nervously stepping forward.

"Fine!" grumbled Groundon sitting down on his lawn chair.

"Oh snap!" shouted Kricketune impressed.

* * *

 **Kricketune fidgets nervously in the confessional. "I think Teddiursa and Palkia are a possible couple" "But… I don't want them to know" Kricketune blushes uncontrollably in the confessional.**

* * *

Budew wobbles to the stage then begins to sing.

[Budew has a sweet childish voice. The song has a slow beat with a guitar solo c/o of Kricketune. It is entitled "It's Not Like I Hate You]

 _I'm not taking sides_

 _In this game I must bide_

 _Or else I am good as out_

 _So to you I must shout_

 _It's not like I hate you_

 _It's complicated_

 _You tried to stop me_

 _Cause you're over-rated_

 _So listen to my pleas_

 _It's not only about you….._

 _So please never ever stop trying to be good_

 _Because….._

 _No one is born evil_

 _You're more than a villain_

 _I know you can try_

 _I know you can_

 _It's the start of something new_

 _[Guitar Solo]_

 _I've never hated anyone_

 _Cause it's never fun_

 _So don't get in between…. My love!_

 _Love…!_

 _It's not me, it's definitely you_

 _What's the cause of your issues?!_

 _Tell it to me_

 _Then you'll be free…._

 _It's not like I hate you….._

Budew exits the stage microphone in hand.

"Budew! The microphone!" shouted Groundon.

Budew sighed then let go of the microphone then it hit Groundon in the face.

"Stupid microphones!" yelped Groundon.

* * *

 **Budew looks at the camera crestfallen. "Granbull….. please change"**

* * *

 **Granbull seems to be eating a tin can. "Change?! Oh, please…. I have worse problems than that!"**

* * *

 **Groundon continues to grit his teeth. "I should've known…" mumbled Groundon holding a Kyogre Brand Microphone.**

* * *

Outside (of the area of the amphitheater), Druddigan and Kirlia are spying on Lampent who seems to be in a deep slump.

Kirlia whispers into Druddigan's ear, "Why do you think Lampent is lonely…?"

"I dunno!"

"Maybe she had a letter from her exes!"

"Judging from…."

"Judging from what?"

Kirlia and Druddigan looks up to find Lampent arms folded.

Kirlia pushes Druddigan then cleared her throat, "What Druddy means to say is that Judging from my looks, I should have many lovers!"

"Druddy!" protested Druddigan.

Lampent scoffs at them then floated away.

"Epic fail!" moaned Kirlia.

"Druddy.." muttered Druddigan.

* * *

 **Kirlia seems to be writing a letter in the confessional.**

* * *

" **Druddy…." Muttered Druddigan continuously.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the amphitheater, it was Zangoose's turn to sing.

[Zangoose's song is based on Jolteon… but… there's a twist in this song]

 _The sexy piece of yellow static._

 _You don't love me, isn't it tragic_

 _I wish I had magic_

 _So I can…._

Meanwhile, Druddigan is sitting in the middle of the woods then he sighed.

 _Druddigan: I don't know why but…_

 _Lampent is playing hard to get_

 _So why…._

 _Zangoose and Druddigan: Why are girls so cruel?_

 _They say they love you until they lay you down gently_

 _Why are girls weird?_

 _You know they love you but they don't show it._

Hidden in the woods, Lampent is listening.

 _Lampent: Druddigan, my Druddigan_

 _You won't understand_

 _My family, my style, my entire personal views_

 _So please…_

 _All: Why don't you understand me?_

 _I tried to be what you want but that doesn't satisfy you!_

 _Lampent: I tried to smile_

 _Druddigan: I stopped being vain_

 _Zangoose: I even wore your favorite perfume_

 _All: So why the hate?_

 _Is this my cruel fate?_

 _My cruel end_

 _My end alone_

 _In the road…_

 _Why don't you understand…_

 _Zangoose: Why the hate?_

Zangoose bows modestly then exits the stage to sit next to Seviper.

Groundon smiles at Zangoose, "That was a decent performance"

"Decent?! With that macho voice, he should be perfect!" protested Seviper.

"Pssst Bergmite, get the sedatives!" whispered Groundon into Bergmite's ear.

"Roger!" drawled Bergmite before leaving to get the sedatives.

* * *

 **Bergmite is trying to sedate Seviper.**

" **Don't move!" said Bergmite gripping on Seviper.**

" **I am a beast that cannot be tamed!" countered Seviper.**

* * *

Bergmite is now holding the sedated Seviper and Stantler.

Palkia returns to the amphitheater with a bandaged Dunsparce.

"Dunny!" wailed Budew rushing up to Dunsparce.

"I'm okay babe!" replied Dunsparce trying to smile.

"It's your lucky day cause you're our next singer!" said Groudon looking at Dunsparce.

Dunsparce moans as he walks to the stage. Finally, he began to sing.

At the messhall, Grumpig and Fletchling are talking to each other.

"You seem to be out of it today…" said Fletchling concerned.

"Stupid Jolteon surviving elimination" muttered Grumpig.

Fletchling just shrugs it off.

* * *

 **Fletchling is drinking a glass of water.**

" **This is scandalous!" wailed Budew from outside.**

" **Can't a fire type drink water?!" protested Fletchling.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the amphitheater, Dunsparce finished his song.

"That's wonderful!" said Groundon sarcastically.

Dunsparce yelled with excitement then flopped back to his seat.

* * *

" **Pro tip, Dunsparce is so bad at singing that we had to remove his song from the fanfiction!" explained Groundon.**

" **No breaking the fourth wall!" yelled Palkia from outside.**

 **Dunsparce looks at the camera triumphantly. "I'm going to be the next Meloetta!"**

 **Budew barges in then whispers something into Dunsparce's ears.**

" **Those bastards!" cursed Dunsparce.**

* * *

"Our next singer is Diglett…. Which we'll skip!" announced Groundon.

"But why?!" complained Diglett.

"You made us look at the ghastly legs and we won't skip the remaining time on some background character!" explained Groundon.

"Background character?!" squealed Diglett making the glass break.

* * *

 **Eevee is covering her ears. "I think I have a new target!"**

* * *

Diglett was also sedated and is now held by Palkia.

"If this continues, we would run out of sedatives!" complained Groundon. "And Palkia's capacity to hold pokemon is now full!"

Palkia scowls at Groundon. Groundon shrugs it off then takes out a notepad from his pocket.

"Teddiursa, Jolteon, Magikarp, Fletchling, Granbull, Eevee, Grumpig and Kirlia are yet to sing…" announced Groundon.

He places it back into his pocket then announced, "Granbull and Grumpig will duet!"

"What?!" shouted the two in unison.

The two villains walked towards the stage while glaring at Groundon all the way. Finally, the pair reached the stage.

"What's the reason you made us sing together?" asked Grumpig.

"I have less time for the show and…. Fletchling, Jolteon, Magikarp and Kirlia doesn't have to sing!" explained Groundon.

The four mentioned cheered while Eevee moaned. Meanwhile, Teddiursa was basically jumping for joy.

"Fine!" grumbled Grumpig.

The audience was silent as the duo began to sing.

[Grumpig and Granbull have deep voices. This song is entitled "This Game Is Mine"]

 _Granbull: You really think you are the best_

 _Winning this game today_

 _But I'll be your greatest test_

 _The one who pokes your eyes_

 _Grumpig: Oh, shut up_

 _You little git_

 _This is the last straw_

 _Cause you'll never win it_

 _Both: This game is mine_

 _It is my destiny_

 _This game is mine_

 _You'll be put to the test_

 _But in the end…_

 _This game is mine_

 _Granbull: Face your fate_

 _You're just a pawn waiting to be used_

 _Grumpig: You're dead weight_

 _The winner is me from the start_

 _Grumpig: This game is mine_

 _All of you will be out by next Tuesday_

 _Because…_

 _This game is mine_

 _Granbull: You think you're so clever_

 _But today I have something to reveal…._

"Grumpig is in an alliance with Fletchinder and Persian!" announced Granbull.

Grumpig looks at Granbull dumbfounded. Granbull had finally ruined his chance at winning.

Loud whispers can be heard throughout the audience. Groundon stood up from his lawn chair and directs the duo to their seats.

* * *

 **Grumpig looks at the camera scandalized. "I can't believe Granbull would actually reveal my alliance!"**

* * *

" **It takes two to tango!" said Granbull smirking.**

* * *

After the duo's song, Seviper jumps out of Palkia's grasp.

Seviper looks at everyone menacingly, "I have a song that will blow your minds!"

"Does she needs to sing?" moaned Zangoose.

Groundon looks at the mongoose as his eyes flashed. "Zangoose, she is singing to increase the drama in this show!" he replied.

"Am I not enough drama?" protested the still-sedated Diglett.

"Get more sedatives, Palkia!" barked Groundon.

"But I'm still holding Stantler!" protested Palkia.

"Fine! Fletchinder can do it!" ordered Groundon.

The bird left the amphitheater to get more sedatives and the game continues as Seviper took center stage, to Zangoose's worry.

[Seviper is going to sing! She has a raspy and creepy voice that can make people shiver. Her song is called "Sevicious"]

 _All you little people, I wish you luck_

 _All the legendaries, run while you still can_

 _Especially Jolteon, I have to kill you so I…_

 _Can have Zangoose for myself_

 _I'm not giving you a threat…_

 _I'll really do it…._

 _Cause I'm Sevicious_

 _They run away when my name is heard_

 _Cause I'm Sevicious_

 _It rhymes with delicious_

 _Oh my children come to play_

 _Eating cadavers that I came to made_

 _Oooh…._

 _S-E-V-I-C-I-O-U-S_

 _Kills Jolteon_

 _I'm Sevicious_

All of the audience (especially Jolteon and Zangoose) stared at Seviper with horror.

"What a pleasant song!" stammered Groundon nervously.

Seviper smiled as she skipped of the stage.

"Our next singer is Teddiursa!" stammered Groundon stuttering.

Teddiursa walks to the stage with glee then made tricks with the microphone, using the cord as a skipping rope.

"Stop playing bitch!" yelled Palkia from the audience.

Tediursa glares at Palkia before beginning her song.

[Long story short, this song is entitled "Hi Miss Pinky!"]

 _That big girl who always sits in the front_

 _Always got told by the teacher to shut up_

 _I'm talking to you Miss Pinky_

Palkia grits his teeth as he realizes that he is sitting in the front row.

 _Hi Miss Pinky_

 _What do you say?_

 _Shivering, stuttering_

 _For she was a wimp_

 _Hi Miss Pinky_

 _Yes or nay?_

 _Ugly, ghastly_

 _You little bitch_

Before Teddiursa can utter her next line, Palkia tackles her off the stage.

"Ouch!" said Groundon.

"Are they okay?" asked Budew concerned.

"They'll be fine!" assured Groundon.

* * *

" **Ouch!" shouted Kirlia rubbing her cheek. "Doesn't he know that Assurance is a move?!"**

* * *

After Teddiursa's song, Teddiursa and Palkia sat next to each other, both having matching black eyes.

"Okay, it's time for our last singer Eevee to sing!" declared Groundon.

Eevee moaned as she stepped on the stage then began to sing.

[This song has a huge impact to the plot. It is entitled "Insert Title Here!"]

 _It has been a long day_

 _And we all have come this way_

 _We have lost many on the road_

 _I hope we get more next time_

 _Sharpedo tripped and left the island_

 _Persian's the real victim but Sharpedo saved her_

 _Spritzee's next_

 _For some lame gossip, she believed it was real_

 _Pumpkaboo and Klefki left together_

 _They were two birds of a feather_

 _Kricketot left next…._

 _Then Phanpy and Pidgey came after._

 _Cause…._

 _It's all my fault!_

 _Only Pidgey was supposed to leave but I voted for Phanpy with Jolteon_

 _I pushed Spinda off this island_

 _And…_

Eevee covers her mouth worried then storms off the building.

"That was equally revealing as Spinda's song!" said Groundon.

Everyone (but Granbull and Budew) was surprised that the kind Eevee had a dark side.

* * *

" **This is unexpected!" said Persian surprised.**

* * *

 **Granbull is laughing manically in the confessional. "Eevee doesn't know that I put the same drugs on the rim and the handle of the cup itself!" explained Granbull.**

* * *

 **Diglett is dancing in the confessional. "Whoopeee!"**

* * *

Groundon looks at everyone cheerfully. "Today's best singer is….. to be determined!"

Insert colltective gasps from the audience.

"What do you mean to be determined?!" asked Vanniluxe.

"The viewers will be the ones rating your performances!" explained Groundon.

"Weee!" yelled Diglett grinning awkwardly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Groundon annoyed.

"Maybe you sedated him?!" suggested Budew.

"Sedated? More like overdosed!" said Bergmite sneering at Diglett.

Fletchling looks at Grounond triumphantly. "I gave him ectasy instead of sedatives"

Groundon glares at Fletchling before shrugging it off.

* * *

" **Wha?! He allowed Fletchling to distribute drugs!" said Vanniluxe in disgust.**

* * *

"So how are we going to know who wins?!" asked Persian.

"I picked the worst!" said Groundon.

* * *

" **Shit, I had a bad song!" mumbled Eevee.**

* * *

 **Spinda sweats nervously while spinning. "I hope my Mewtiful voice can compensate for my short song.**

" **Lame pun!" yelled Teddiursa from outside.**

* * *

"And our worst song belongs to!" started Groundon.

…

…

…

…

"Stantler!" declared Groundon.

"What?!" shouted the Lunalas in unison.

"Just kidding, it's Spinda!" said Groundon jokingly.

The Solgaleos all groaned at Groundon's joke then left the amphitheater to think on who to vote off while the Lunalas all cheered to the amazing results.

* * *

Team Delta decided to have a meeting in the middle of the woods to discuss who to vote off.

"Who should we vote off?" asked Bergmite calmly.

"Maybe we should vote for you since you didn't sing!" suggested Granbull.

"Even if I wanted to, Groundon won't allow it!" explained Bergmite.

"You sang, didn't you?" teased Budew.

Bergmite blushed then said, "Maybe I sang quietly…. For Palkia.

"So that's why Groundon didn't mention you!" said Granbull.

"Ok… Bergmite, and the others who didn't sing are all safe for now!" said Granbull.

"It's a perfect chance to eliminate Eevee!" suggested Budew.

"No… maybe Dunsparce!" replied Bergmite.

"Why?!" whined Budew.

"He got injured!" explained Bergmite.

"No…. Spinda!" muttered Granbull.

"Spinda?!" said Budew confused.

"She's a threat and… she might blab more of our secrets!" explained Granbull.

"How did she even know our secrets?" asked Roselia.

* * *

 **Spinda is spinning slowly. "I hide on top of trees!" she explained.**

* * *

As Team Dusk were plotting, the Bergmite Stalkers were also planning.

"Who should we vote for?" asked Magikarp.

"I know who!"

The two looked behind them to find Jolteon smirking.

"Jolteon…" muttered Dunsparce.

"I'm not here to threaten you, I'm joining your alliance!" explained Jolteon.

"What's the catch?!" questioned Dunsparce.

"Tonight, we're voting Spinda!" replied Jolteon.

"Why not Eevee?" asked the flopping fish.

"She has enough skills to assist us but Spinda had the worst song!" explained Jolteon.

"You're in!" said Dunsparce shaking her hand.

" **Spinda!" said Jolteon gritting her teeth.**

" **Eevee is the best choice!" said Budew.**

 **Dunsparce looks at the camera filled with regret. "Teddiursa…"**

 **Spinda fiddles with a pill bottle, "Granbull!"**

 **Diglett jumps up and down showing his ghastly legs. "Spinda!"**

The Solgaleos all sat down near the bonfire waiting for Groundon to arrive.

Finally, Groundon and Palkia arrives each carrying a tray of poffins.

"Finally!" grumbled Teddiursa.

"Shut up you bitch!" gnarled Palkia.

"Calm down or I'll sedate you both….okay, the votes were random but one of you received the most votes!" declared Groundon.

"Just give us the poffins!" drawled Bergmite impatient.

Grounson glares at the iceberg then began to distribute poffins.

"Bergmite, Budew, Magikarp and Dunsparce!" announced Groundon giving them their respective poffins.

"Zangoose and Diglett!"

Zangoose tries it only for it to be popped by his claws while Diglett didn't even made an effort to catch his hitting Dunsparce in the process.

"Dunsparce!" wailed Budew.

"Our final six tonight are Teddiursa, Spinda, Eevee, Jolteon, Seviper and Granbull who all received votes!" declared Groundon.

"Oh come on!" complained Jolteon.

"Jolteon and Eevee are both safe!" announced Groundon.

"What?!" yelled Seviper surprised.

"That aside, Granbull and Teddiursa also have one votes each!" continued Groundon.

Granbull and Teddiursa both catched their poffins leaving Seviper and Spinda in the chopping block for this night.

"Jolteon must have voted for me…" grumbled Seviper.

* * *

" **Seviper is worse than Spinda!" explained Jolteon shuddering.**

* * *

"And the one staying on this island is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Seviper!"

"What?!" shouted Zangoose surprised.

"Yay! I get to stay longer with Zangoose!" cheered Seviper happily.

"What…." Mumbled Spinda sadly.

* * *

" **Seviper is staying!" said Zangoose angrily.**

* * *

" **Zangoose is really thinking about me like that…" mumbled Seviper reading a note.**

* * *

" **I'm sorry Zangoose but this is a competition!" explained Jolteon.**

* * *

" **I'm leaving already….. I wanted to make new friends!" wailed Spinda. "I wanted to expose Granbull for the cheater she is…. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there"**

" **For now, I'm supporting Teddiursa and Budew…. Budew, please avoid Granbull! That ends my reign… I'm okay with leaving but… I didn't get my camera back!" she complained.**

" **Oh well…. Lalalalala!"**

* * *

After Spinda's departure, Seviper confronts Zangoose.

"Zangoose…. Do you really want me gone?!" said Seviper crying.

"No… I"

Panicking, Zangoose leans forward to kiss Seviper.

"Wha?" said Seviper after being kissed.

Zangoose quickly leaves blushing.

"Is Zangoose in love with me…?"

* * *

 **This is the end of a long chapter.**

 **Trivia Time!**

 **Spinda was supposed to last longer but I decided to eliminate her instead of Eevee since her role was already fulfilled.**

 **Zangoose kisses Seviper, Eevee's true nature is revealed, Lampent's relationship with Druddigan is very complicated and the alliances are revealed. Will the alliance last longer or will they all crumble to dust?**

 **Note:**

 **I was serious about the voting for the best song so please review on which contestant had the best song.**

 **Coming Soon:**

 **It's a Truth or Shock Challenge and everyone is forced to spill there secrets? A certain contestants weeps because of the death of a major character(sort of). One competitor is revealed to have the darkest of all secrets but in the end, a frontrunner is eliminated because of the interference of another.**

 **Spinda: Review, lalalala!**


	8. Truth or Consequence: Past and Future

Hello readers!

This chapter would not focus on Sylveon and will focus on the others.

This chapter is all about character development so enjoy!

* * *

Granbull sighs as she fiddles with Spinda's camera.

"How much did Spinda document anyway?!" she wondered.

She stood up then made her way to the convention hall. There, she took out a laptop that Stantler made with parts Diglett dug up. It resembled Towey, Stantler's beloved tower. She sighed as she also took out Stantler's Towey Plush and the ecstasy Fletchling gave to Diglett.

"I have new targets!" she muttered smirking.

 **000**

Kirlia and Druddigan continues to spy on Lampent who became more distant since yesterday's challenge.

"I wonder what's bugging her!" wondered Kirlia.

"Is it right for me to spy on her?" asked Druddigan concerned.

"It's perfectly okay Druddy!" answered Kirlia.

"Druddy…" grumbled Druddigan.

 **000**

Meanwhile, Zangoose consulted Magikarp and Dunsparce on love advice.

"What should I say to Seviper… I don't want to break our professional relationship!" whined Zangoose.

"Just be direct and say I love you!" suggested Dunsparce.

"That's my Dunsparce!" said Magikarp high-fiving with Dunsparce.

"I guess it's easier for him!" mumbled Zangoose.

Suddenly, Groudon's voice blared through the loudspeakers scattered around the island.

" **Challenge time!" he declared.**

"We can talk about this later!" said Dunsparce patting Zangoose's back.

 **000**

" **Zanviper or Segoose!" wondered Magikarp.**

 **000**

The remaining twenty two campers arrive at the amphitheater from the last challenge.

"What is it now?!" asked Jolteon.

"It's time for a new fun but generic challenge!" replied Groudon grinning.

"Generic?" intoned Jolteon confused.

"It's time for Truth or Shock!" declared Groudon.

"Truth or Shock?" mumbled the contestants.

The contestants were intrigued but this particular Pokemon stepped forward.

"Where's Palkia?" asked Teddiursa.

"He's busy!" answered Groudon before leading everyone to the stage now equipped with two podiums and chairs for everyone to sit on. There's also a red curtain that stood out.

"I invited all of the eliminated contestants to the island for this challenge and…. Palkia is bringing them here!" explained Groudon pulling a cord which unraveled the nearby curtains revealing Palkia and the eliminated contestants.

"Sharpedo is back!" said Sharpedo triumphantly in his fish tank.

Magikarp groans in exasperation seeing his worst fear face to face.

"Why are they here?!" moaned Eevee.

"They will be the ones asking the questions!" replied Groudon.

"I hate twists…" grumbled Eevee.

"And I have another one, this will be an automatic elimination round!" declared Groudon.

"What?!" yelped everyone in unison.

"What about the teams?!" asked Budew sweating.

"For this challenge, we will forget about the teams!" explained Groudon.

 **000**

 **Eevee grits her teeth in anger. "It would be my funeral if someone asks me about… it's a secret!"**

 **000**

 **Diglett starts to droop in the confessional as the effects of ecstasy ran out. "I'm soooooo tired!"**

 **000**

"I also have a third twist!" continued Groudon.

"No more twists!" wailed Granbull.

"This'll be the last….. only one per team can man up and admit their faults!" reassured Groudon.

"Ouch!" wailed Budew being pushed backwards.

"Oops…" said Groudon smirking.

 **000**

" **Groudon is so insensitive!" said Budew rubbing her cheek with vine whips.**

 **000**

" **I love using Assurance!" said Groudon triumphantly. Groudon finally realizes. "I can't learn Assurance!**

 **000**

Groudon takes out a chart then shows it to the contestants.

"The rules are you must tell the truth three times to gain immunity!" explained Groudon pointing to what looks like a squiggly line talking to another squiggly line.

"Three!" screeched Persian.

"Yup! Let's now begin!" said Groudon.

All of the competitors all sat down on the chairs as the challenge began.

Sharpedo, being the first one eliminated, gave the first truth.

"Who among you…. joined an orgy?!" asked Sharpedo.

No one budged until….

"BEEP!"

Plustle pressed the buzzer on the podium.

"Plustle!" said Minun scandalized.

"I have a life outside of you!" said Plustle walking back to her chair.

"That was unexpected!" intoned Sharpedo going back to the other eliminated campers.

Suddenly, the Solgaleos all felts a burst of electricity through their body.

"I thought there weren't any more twists!" complained Granbull.

"I lied!" replied Groudon smiling maliciously.

Groudon groaned in reply.

Spritzee tooks center stage next.

"Who of you… eliminated me during the fear challenge?!" asked Spritzee angrily.

"That… was very specific!" chirped Fletchling.

Grumpig groans then walks forward to press the button. Spritzee became enraged then tackled Grumpig.

 **000**

 **Spritzee looks at the camera angrily. "It was Grumpig's fault, I was eliminated second!"**

 **000**

Spritzee was sedated by Palkia and is now carried by him in the eliminated section.

"That was unprecedented…" uttered Groudon looking at the sedated Spritzee. "It's time for Pumpkaboo to ask a question!" declared Groudon.

Pumpkaboo sighs then walks towards the center of the stage then asked her question.

"This is just a joke…. Who among you is a murderer?" she asked.

No response. Everyone was sure that Spinda was already eliminated.

Grumpig looked deeply affected while Lampent looked down at the ground.

In the end, no one pressed the buzzer and both teams were shocked.

"Why is this so painful?!" complained Persian licking her frizzy fur.

Groudon then returns to the stage with Klefki in his hand.

"It's my turn!" announced Klefki cheerfully floating out of Palkia's hand.

"Who among you has low alcohol tolerance!" she asked.

Once again, Plustle pressed the buzzer.

"Plustle, I should seriously put you on a leash!" spat Minun annoyed.

Plustle just shrugs it off then returns to her seat.

Meanwhile, Groudon was getting bored, this challenge was getting more and more boring by the second then suddenly, inspiration struck.

Groudon walks to the stage holding a box.

"What's with the box?" asked Seviper intrigued.

"Motivation!" he replied smirking.

"What?"

Seviper's words were cut off as a Mr. Mime ties her into a knot.

"Groudon, what the fucking hell is this?!" questioned Seviper.

"Stop saying such profanities!" barked Groudon.

Groudon smiles then explained, "Shocking the losers is not enough to satisfy my sadistic hunger sooooooo the losers have to choose one member to face their fear while the rest gets shocked!"

"That's a useless addition!" drawled Bergmite.

"Shut up ice berg, it's time for Kricketune to step into the stoplight!" roared Groundon.

Kricketune flutters to the stage then says the fifth truth, "Who among you got drunk, hid a fainted body by burying it and biting the said body's fingernails?"

Plustle sighs then walks forward to press the buzzer.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" fumed Minun.

"You got crazy on the first freaking day, apologized to me and now you're getting mad at me again!" spat Plustle.

"I need to call mom to ground you!" said Minun threatening Plustle.

"…. Minun, I love you so…"

"So?"

"I'm inviting you to the next orgy!"

"Plustle!"

"Just kidding!"

Groundon interrupts the two siblings to announce, "It's time for the Lunalas' punishment!"

"Curse words!" stammered Grumpig.

"Curse words?" said Fletchling confused.

"No profanities!" explained Grumpig.

"Grumpig can take the punishment!" announced Vanniluxe.

Groudon smirks then pulls out a mirror from the box.

"Is that all…"

Grumpig stopped. Grumpig looked deep in thought as he looked through the mirror. He began to cry then he threw away the mirror breaking the glass.

Grumpig looked down at the floor as he went back to his chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Persian concerned.

No reply.

"And Grumpig and Plustle are both safe!" declared Groudon.

"How is Grumpig safe?" asked Vanniluxe while being shocked with the other Lunalas.

"His fear was….. well, he's safe!" spouted Groudon with slight remorse in his expression.

 **000**

 **Vanniluxe sits inside the confessional looking idly at the window. "I wonder what the pig is hiding" she wondered.**

 **00**

 **Grumpig is crying softly in the confessional.**

 **000**

It was Pidgey's turn as Pidgey was still injured he was still on a wheelchair being pushed by Phanpy who was glaring at Diglett, Teddiursa and Jolteon. The aforementioned trio all gulped nervously.

"Umm…. my question is…. Who among you has a flab fetish?" Pidgey asked weakly.

No one stepped forward until….

"BEEP!"

Teddiursa had pressed the buzzer on the Solgaleos' podium.

"So you love excess fat!" teased Granbull.

"Shut it!" grumbled Teddiursa.

Meanwhile in the Lunalas' side, Fletchling had to be crushed by rocks while the rest were shocked.

 **000**

" **If I die now…. I would like to eat Kirlia's panties!" said Fletchling before chuckling.**

 **000**

 **Kirlia looks at her panties in horror. "Someone made holes in all of them!"**

 **000**

Groudo returns to the stage then declared, "It's Phanpy's turn!"

Phanpy skipped merrily to the stage upon hearing her name. Bergmite tried to look away from Phanpy only for Phanpy to notice him. "Bergmite!" she cheered hugging Bergmite.

Bergmite blushed as Phanpy let go of him to say the next question.

 **000**

 **Bergmite's face is bright red as he looked at the camera. "Phanpy smells good!" he intoned.**

 **000**

"My question is….. who among you loves someone but is afraid to show it?!" asked Phanpy with pep.

"That's it!" scoffed Granbull.

Granbull looks heartily at Seviper and Zangoose and waits for either one to press the buzzer.

But after a few seconds, no one would press the button so Phanpy was about to press the button that was going to shock both teams but….

"BEEP"

Bergmite pressed the buzzer while Phanpy looked in happiness and shock.

 **000**

 **Phanpy tried to stop blushing but cannot. "Bergmite…. Wow!"**

 **000**

Phanpy left the island with other eliminated contestants who already asked their questions leaving Spinda.

Bergmite sat on his chair fidgety. "Is Spinda going to ask all of the questions?!"

"Nope, she'll ask only one before leaving, I only let her stay for dramatic effect!" explained Groudon.

"Oh…."

Spinda teetered to the stage where a metal podium appeared between the two podiums.

Spinda cleared her throat then stopped spinning (okay, maybe a little spinning). "Where's my camera?!" Spinda was not asking a question that will reveal one's secret. She was clearly interrogating them. Granbull, in particular, was worried that she might be caught.

 **000**

 **Granbull bangs her head repeatedly on the confessional. "This is not the culmination of Team Delta!"**

 **000**

 **Budew's bud continues to droop over her face. "I'm not a bad guy but… I might be considered to be one because of association."**

 **000**

No one pressed the buzzer as no one even knows what camera Spinda is talking about. Soon, both Lampent and Druddigan were shocked.

"Spinda was the one who pictured our…" they both thought.

 **000**

 **Lampent tried to read a magazine only for her flame to burn it. "I'm okay with Spinda videoing….. things but I can't let her show it national TV!'**

 **000**

" **What will the boys at gym tell me when they found out that I dated a Lampent!" Druddigan moaned.**

 **000**

After a few seconds, both teams were shocked, much to Spinda's annoyance. Angry, Spinda stormed off the stage.

"I'm glad that's over!" sighed Granbull.

"Not yet!"

Granbull looked up to find Groudon floating above her.

"How can you freaking do that?!"

"Television Magic!"

Palkia continues to grumble next to a new pokemon who looked like a rabbit with a large V on its head.

Teddiursa looked starstrucked. "Victini!"

Groudon, on the other hand, did a spit take. "I thought we were never going to invite her to the show!"

"But we needed someone to ask the remaining questions!" reasoned Palkia.

"It could've been Reshiram or Zekrom!"

"Busy!"

"Mew or Mewtwo!?"

"I told you that they have a Total Pokemon show nearby!"

"Metagross?"

"Now you're saying random names!"

"Hi Groudon." Greeted Victini.

"Hi Victini…." Grumbled Groudon.

"Smile for once!"

Groudon tried to force a smile only for Victini to sigh. "Groudon, what happened to the old times?"

"Things have changed!"

"You're as bad as Mew or… Giratina!"

"I'm fine with Mew but…. Giratina!"

Palkia stood between the arguing legendaries then pushed the two away from each other. "We still have a challenge!"

Groudon shook his head then returned to the central podium to continue the challenge. "We have Victini here but… she won't be necessary for the challenge."

"I heard that!"

Groudon shrugs it off then returned to his usual sadistic self then the challenge continued.

"Who among you…. had a personal vendetta against a trash bag?"

Persian nervously pressed the buzzer.

"Seriously!" said Fletchling.

"I don't want my fur to get dirty!" explained Persian.

 **000**

 **Fletchling continued to laugh maniacally. "Now I know how to prank Persian!"**

 **000**

 **Persian licks trash off her fur. "I went to the bathroom for one second, then suddenly trash fell down…." Persian hissed under her breath.**

 **000**

Groudon grinned at the messy Persian then continued the challenge. "Who among you…. kissed Seviper?!"

Seviper blushed uncontrollably while Zangoose tried to hide his face from the camera.

"BEEP"

Seviper and Zangoose were both dumbfounded to find out that Minun pressed the buzzer.

"You… kissed Seviper?!" said Groudon confused.

"Kissed? I thought you said kicked her while she was sleeping!"

"Those are two different things!"

Minun just shrugs it off before being shocked.

"Minun!" screeched Persian.

 **000**

" **I wonder why she's mad!" huffed Minun.**

 **000**

 **Persian licks her fur rigorously. "I…need…to…lick...frizzy fur!"**

 **000**

The challenge blazed on as the Groudon continued to ask ridiculous questions like "Who ate panties before?" or "Who stole panties?" It was even weirder that Fletchling pressed the buzzer both times.

Groudon then took out some cards from his pockets (Arceus, sue me).

"Who among you fell in love with an inanimate object?"

Everyone looked at Stantler. Stantler raised his brow confused.

"You and Towey were pretty intimate!" explained Lampent.

Stantler didn't budge from his seat as he continued to weep.

"What's wrong with..."

Before Fletchling can continue, Diglett had already pressed the buzzer.

"You?!" intoned Groudon confused.

"I had a crush with a flower pot!"

"Oh…"

And so the Lunalas were shocked and Stantler was forced to face the Delibirds again.

 **000**

 **Stantler rocks himself in the confessional. "You… you'll be okay. Towey would be fine….." he said before breaking into tears.**

 **000**

The Solgaeleos and the Lunalas continued to score points for themselves. Fletchling and Diglett were both safe from automatic elimination but the rest were still nervous that they might lose.

"Who among you peed their pants until fifth grade?" asked Groudon.

"Technically we don't wear pants!" drawled Bergmite.

"Shut up berg!" scowled Groudon.

Bergmite just scoffed at him resulting to a scene that was deleted due to mature content.

 **000**

 **Bergmite is now covered with burns and scorch marks. "That host is a savage!" he uttered.**

 **000**

After Bergmite's punishment, it was Minun who pressed the buzzer.

"I knew it! You told me you didn't wet your pants but you really did!" said Plustle triumphantly.\

Meanwhile Grotle was dumbfounded. "He told me it was water…" he muttered.

Groudon snickered at Grotle's realization then continued the game.

"Who among you… saw Kirlia naked?"

This time, everyone was stumped until…

 **BEEP!**

They then found out that it was Kirlia who pressed the buzzer.

"I see myself naked through the mirror!" explained Kirlia.

"Now that's one smart woman!" complimented Grotle.

"I'm not available!" pointed out Kirlia worried that Grotle was flirting with her.

Grotle sighs disappointed.

 **000**

" **I'll never find love…" Grotle intoned.**

 **000**

 **Kirlia looked at the camera concerned. "Don't fret Grotle, you'll find true love…. Unlike me"**

 **000**

Groudon continued to read the questions written in his long list.

"Who among you used to overweight?!" questioned Groudon.

Grotle was one of the obvious choices. So were Granbull and Grumpig. Seconds later, Druddigan pressed the buzzer.

"You and fat don't mix!" joked Fletchling.

"Shut up!" grumbled Druddigan.

Lampent chuckled silently until she felt herself fading.

"Wha…. I don't…"

Lampent held her head and tried to stop the pain. She even asked Groudon to excuse her just to go to the bathroom but Groudon stated that it was part of the challenge. Lampent sighed as she slouched over her chair then eyed Druddigan in worry.

"I'm sorry…"

Meanwhile, Groudon had already shocked the Solgaleos and punished Granbull who was afraid of iron maidens.

 **000**

 **Granbull removes the spikes stuck into her body. "That was painful!" she grumbled.**

 **000**

 **Diglett snored loudly inside the confessional. "I need to stop… myself" he muttered under his breath.**

 **000**

Groudon then reads the next question on the list.

"Who among you peed in class?" he asked.

No one even tried to press the buzzer until…

"BEEP!"

Druddigan, once again, pressed the buzzer"

Everyone laughed loudly except for Lampent who was holding her throbbing head. Grumpig looked at the ghost type as if it was a lab experiment then smiled, "I have another plan"

 **000**

After calming everyone and himself down, Groudon asks Palkia to bring the chalkboard, to his dismay. Seconds later, Palkia returned with a chalkboard grumbling. Groudon looked at the other legendary smugly then glared at the V rabbit who scowls in reply. He began to write down the scores of everyone.

 **Plustle-3(Safe)**

 **Grumpig-1(Safe)**

 **Druddigan-2**

 **Diglett-3(Safe)**

 **Kirlia-1**

 **Persian-1**

 **Fletchling-3(Safe)**

 **Bergmite-1**

 **Teddiursa-1**

Druddigan looked at the list then sighed in relief. He was only one truth away from immunity. He looked at Lampent worried as the lamp didn't have a point and might be eliminated. Granbull grits her teeth while looking at the list. She didn't have a single point. Meanwhile, Vanniluxe was still contemplating about Grumpig's past.

Groudon interrupts everyone's thoughts by tapping his microphone. "Silence! We need to continue!" snapped the legendary while glaring at Victini.

"Stop glaring at me!" yelled Victini biting her fingernails off.

Groudon just scoffs at her then proceeded to read the next truth.

"Who among you…. thinks Groudon loves Victini?"

Groudon looked up then snarled at Palkia who was chuckling. Easily, Druddigan pressed the buzzer thus giving him immunity. "Stop adding personal questions!" barked Groudon closing his fists ready to attack.

Palkia snickered at the fire type then left leaving Groudon dumbfounded. The latter jumped up and down in anger annoyed that a fellow legendary mocked him, the great Groudon.

Groudon storms off leaving Victini as the only legendary left in the scene. "Now that I'm the remaining legendary, according to Article 7.5, I have to take over the show!" she announced.

Grumpig and Granbull groaned in annoyance. They actually liked Groudon more than Victini while Teddiursa looks depressed as his rival wasn't there.

Victini shushed the crowd then continued the challenge from where it had left off.

"Who among you lovely pokemon kissed an older pokemon?" started Victini.

"That doesn't seem bad!" sighed Magikarp in relief.

"In the lips!" Victini continued.

"Through the lips?! Who would actually do that?!" stammered the flopping fish blushing uncontrollably.

"Just admit it, you kissed someone older!" badgered Grumpig mockingly.

"Then… then tell me about what you saw through the mirror!" spat Magikarp.

Grumpig looked at Magikarp dumbfounded. He touched his cheeks to realize that tears were flowing out of his eyes. He was crying. He wondered how a cold-hearted pokemon like him would ever cry. Falling to the floor, he cried, "I…. I… I hate you all!" He continued to weep on the floor. Granbull rushed to him trying to comfort him but the psychic pig brushes her off.

Victini looked at Grumpig remorsefully and asked Fletchling to bring him back to the cabins. Fletchling subtly nodded his head then accompanied Grumpig to the cabins.

 **000**

 **Vanniluxe's eyes flicker as she looked at the camera. "Now I'm really intrigued!" she said with enthusiasm.**

 **000**

 **Granbull continues to fiddle with Spinda's camera then sighed deeply. "I hope he's okay" she lamented.**

 **Suddenly, she realized what she said.**

" **Don't take this the wrong way!" she stammered.**

 **000**

 **Magikarp looked at the camera with regret. "I shouldn't have been selfish and insensitive!" he cried.**

 **000**

After Fletchling and Grumpig left, Magikarp begrudgingly pressed the buzzer. Victini looked at the now depressed fish concerned then decided not to shock the Lunalas as it would make her look insensitive.

Victini quickly burns the list with an ember then procures another list from her non-existing pocket.

"I'm going to use more sensitive questions!" she declared.

"Who among you had a pet rock?" she asked.

Vanniluxe pressed her button melancholically.

Victini just nodded at her then gave her a point. She then read the next question.

 **000**

Meanwhile, Grumpig and Fletchling sat in front of the Lunalas' cabin. Grumpig was still depressed but he decided to start plotting. He held up a stone as dark as the night.

"What's that?" asked Fletchling.

"It's a Dusk Stone!" answered Grumpig still looking down.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Put it on Lampent's bed…"

Fletchling just nods in agreement then flies off.

Grumpig then looked around making sure that he's alone then took out a locket from who-knows-where.

"I'll win it….. I'll show you"

Inside the Locket were the photos of two Pokemon: two Grumpigs. Tear fell down Grumpig's face. He tried to wipe it off but the tears were never ending. He decided to enter the Lunalas and rest for a while.

However, while entering the cabin, the locket fell out of his grip. He didn't realized because he was still wiping off his tears.

 **000**

At the amphitheater, both Persian and Grotle told the truth earning one point each for both of them.

Victini then reads the next question.

"Who among you regrets falling in love?"

Victini was deeply affected. She tried to hold back the tears but it was quite impossible. All she can think off was Groudon. Weeping, she looked at the contestant. Everyone looked dreary, even the peppy twins and Teddiursa were depressed.

Suppressing herself, she pressed the button that shocked everyone.

"What was that for?!" snarled Bergmite.

"I needed to, this was beginning to sound like a soap opera!" answered Victini.

"Look who's talking?!" protested Persian pointing at the weeping Victini.

"Me? I never cry…" she spat.

"Let's just get this over with…" muttered Lampent pressing the buzzer.

"BEEP"

That was the end of her life with Druddigan. Druddigan looked at Lampent. He wished it was someone else but she confided that he was the first one she loved. Druddigan gulped as tears flowed out of his eyes. Lampent looked at him then also began to cry. The Solgaleos were shocked… but the mood won't shift.

Victini, unable to take it anymore, takes out her phone then dialed Groudon's number.

 **000**

Groudon sits in a bar. A blue dragon was looking at him. The dragon was shiny and shimmered.

"Dialga… can you help me?" asked Groudon grimly.

Dialga tilted his head. "With what?"

"Victini!"

"Don't worry…. It will work out in its own way"

"How would you know?"

"Deity of time, stupid!"

Groudon sighed then gulped down another bottle of alcohol.

"How are you with Palkia?" questioned Dialga cleaning the bottles Groudon emptied.

"We… we're fine!" answered Groudon wiping off the alcohol off of his face with his arm.

Dialga looked at him concerned. "You're the talk of the town after Mew and Celebi's reunion!"

"We…. He…. He brought back memories"

"Victini is not your enemy, neither is Palkia, and so is Volcanion!" assured Dialga polishing off one last bottle before setting it on the table.

"I guess you're right…"

Seconds later, Groudon's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Really? I should go back. I'm on it!"

He hung up then looked at Dialga with his usual sadistic grin.

"It looks like he host is back!" said Dialga smiling at Groudon.

 **000**

Meanwhile, at the amphitheater, the ground began to shake.

"Oh crap, he's back!" cussed Bergmite.

As the latter had said, Groudon arrived flashing a huge grin. Victini looked at him in admiration. Victini pecks him on the cheek before waving goodbye. Groudon smiled at Victini as he rubs his cheeks. Victini was gone leaving Groudon alone.

"Umm… did he calm down already?" asked Palkia peering from behind pillar.

Teddiursa nodded so Palkia revealed himself to Groudon who hugs the former.

"Not so tight" begged Groudon trying to escape.

"That's why I love you!" replied Palkia rubbing Groudon's head.

"Stop it!"

The earth trembled so Palkia released Groudon then returned to his assigned spot. Groudon grimaced at him then returned his attention to the campers.

"It's time to continue the challenge!" he declared.

 **000**

 **Vanniluxe examines her surrounding then looked at the window. "Now I'm intrigued about Groudon" she mumbled softly.**

" **Stop hogging the bathroom!" shouted Persian kicking the door.**

" **Persiakins, stop doing that!"**

 **Vanniluxe is interrupted as Persian entered the confessional.**

" **Finally!"**

" **Persian!"**

 **000**

 **Budew and Dunsparce sat in the confessional next to each other.**

 **Budew smiles faintly at the camera. "I really liked Groudon and Victini as a couple"**

 **Dunsparce smiled at his lover. "I know you're right since you're Budew"**

 **The two proceeded to kiss in the confessional.**

 **000**

 **Fletchling is arranging all of his equipment. "I already pranked Persian and Kirlia….. I need to prank everyone!" he exclaimed flapping his wings.**

 **000**

Groudon looked at everyone before reading the next question. "Who among you locked him/herself in the bathroom just to eat Fruity Loops.

No one pressed the buzzer until…

"BEEP"

Teddiursa has pressed the buzzer.

"Wow! We're learning new things" drawled Bergmite sarcastically.

Teddiursa glared at the iceberg in reply then smiled at Groudon.

Groudon looked at the little bear awkwardly before reading another question to change topic. "Who among you..?"

Before Groudon can finish Budew raised her bud or hand or whatever.

"What is it?" queried Groudon.

"You didn't shock the Lunalas' yet!" pointed out Budew.

"Oh yeah!"

Groudon pressed the button which shocks the Lunalas. Groudon also punished Stantler who faced the Delibirds for the third time.

"I hate you Budew!" grumbled Persian licking her coarse fur.

Budew yelped in fear as the cat glared at her.

"Let's kill Budew!" suggested a frostbitten Stantler.

"We will!" shouted Persian.

"Kill Budew!" yelled the two in unison at the little bud stepping backward.

"Get the sedatives!" ordered Groudon.

"Okay, Victini!"

"Just get it!"

"Fine!"

Palkia left the amphitheater to get the sedatives. Groudon then continued his question.

"Who among you burnt a whole building before aka arson?"

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" drawled Bergmite tauntingly.

Groudon grunts at the iceberg before shooting a Flamethrower at the iceberg.

"Oh crap!"

" **BOOM"**

 **000**

Palkia, holding the sedatives, was walking to the amphitheater when…

" **BOOM"**

"What are they doing…" thought Palkia.

 **000**

Grumpig woke up from his short nap. He looked at the clock. He had been asleep for an hour. Still feeling sluggish, he went back to sleep.

 **000**

 **Bergmite's body is cracked and deformed. "Groudon needs anger management!" he scowled.**

 **000**

 **Lampent looked at the camera in relief. "Thank you Bergmite, you're lifesaver!" she rejoiced.**

 **000**

The contestants bar Grumpig were now standing on rubble as Groudon destroyed the whole place. Groudon's head was sticking out of the rubble glaring at the fatally injured Bergmite.

"How are we going to continue now?!" complained Persian.

Groudon just shrugs it off then takes himself out of the rubble. He kicked Bergmite before taking out some Glugia and started to glue the rubble together.

Palkia has just arrived from getting sedatives. "This is not going to work!" he muttered.

 ***TWO HOURS LATER***

The amphitheater was rebuilt and looked as if it wasn't destroyed.

"I stand corrected" mumbled Palkia amazed at how Glugia is strong enough to do all of this.

"Palkia, get some more Glugia!" barked Groudon staring at the now emptied tube of Glugia.

"Nevermind…" he said retracting his previous statement then leaving the amphitheater to get Glugia.

"Now that's over with, we can continue!" declared Groudon.

"But Bergmite is injured!" reasoned Budew looking at the iceberg concerned.

"Bah humbug!" snorted Groudon not even looking at Bergmite.

"I guess I'll carry myself to the infirmary!" said Bergmite limping away.

Budew chided Groudon for being irresponsible but Groudon just shrugs it off.

"Let's go back to the arson question, shall we?"

Lampent swallowed her saliva. A memory from the corner of her mind was going back to her. She could feel her dark side was going to take over.

"At least I'm a Lampent…. If I evolve I would surely snap…" thought Lampent.

Lampent shakes her head in fear thinking about it.

In the end, no one pressed the buzzer. Everyone was suspicious about Lampent but she retorted that she was in the monastery all of her life. But in her mind, she wanted to tell everyone but couldn't.

Groudon didn't shock or punished anyone as it was lost under the rubble…. Former rubble.

"This is getting more and more stale by the second so…. Tell the truth and automatic immunity!" declared Groudon.

Everyone who was still not safe became twice as worried as they might leave that night.

Groudon then proceeded to leave the amphitheater only to be stopped by Eevee.

"What about the challenge?" questioned Eevee.

"We'll have a small intermission!" replied Groudon before leaving.

 **000**

 **Eevee looked at the camera annoyed. "I only have a few lines in this chapter and this is just one of them!"**

" **Stop breaking the fourth wall!" yelled Groudon from the outside.**

" **Whatever…." scoffed Eevee.**

 **000**

Lampent returned to the cabin for a little nap. Upon sitting down (floating), she felt something sharp. She checked under the covers to find a black shimmering stone which Grumpig hid a while ago.

"What… what… it can't be"

Lampent's form starts to shimmer and it began to change as she becomes bigger and the flame becomes brighter and shimmering stopped to show a new Pokemon. It looked like Lampent but it was more like a chandelier now. Her eyes that used to be pale were now burning with passion. She had finally evolved.

 **00011**

" **Finally! I can now suck everyone's light force!" hissed the new Lampent.**

 **000**

The brief intermission ended and everyone but Grumpig and Lampent and of course, the disabled Bergmite.

Groudon shook his head unsatisfied with the number of absences for the challenge.

"I'll just consider them safe" groaned Groudon.

"Am I the only one who cares about Bergmite's health?! Arceus, I miss Phanpy!" complained Budew.

Groudon just shrugs at him while Persian moans in disdain at Groudon's unfair judgement which pleases the latter.

Groudon then continued the competition. "Who among you…. was a fan of Sunny Flora?"

"Was? I'm still a fan!" protested Vanniluxe pressing the buzzer.

Groudon just shrugs it off then read the next item on his list.

"Who among you… sang Sunny Flora's Little Miss Sunshine in public?"

As soon as Groudon finished reading, Persian, Granbull and Stantler all pressed their buttons. Minun tried only to be tripped by Eevee who also pressed the buzzer.

"You guys are sickos!" teased Groudon as he was a big hater of Sunny Flora while Palkia shook his head in disagreement.

"You have ghastly taste!" protested Vanniluxe giving him a hairy eyeball.

"You just don't like Grass Types just like you hate Water Types!" said Palkia folding his arms.

"I don't!"

"Want me to call Victini again?"

"No!"

Palkia laughs at his friend's incompetence then sat down on his chair. Groudon sneers back at his then proceeded to ask the next question.

"Who among you met…? Palkia!" growled Groudon examining the next question.

"What?!" moaned Palkia reading a magazine.

"Why are all the questions related to Sunny Flora?!" questioned Groudon flashing the list crazily.

"I just wanted to mess with you!" reasoned Palkia not lifting his face from the magazine.

"I'm telling Arceus!" said Groudon attempting to threaten Groudon.

"Don't!" begged Palkia know kneeling in front of Groudon.

"I will. If you let me choose the contestants for next season!" wheedled Groudon.

"…"

"So…."

"Fine!" said Palkia rolling his eyes.

Groudon then looked back at the contestants who were either annoyed that it was past bedtime or tired as Dunsparce was already sleeping on the sleeping Budew.

Groudon let out a loud roar that woke up the drowsy contestants making Dunsparce fall off of his seat in the process.

"Okay… this will be over soon!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"In two more hours!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance and glared at Groudon.

"Okay… who among you posted a video of them naked?!"

Budew wanted to point out that everyone was naked as they all have no clothes but decided not to speak up.

"BEEP"

Everyone looked surprised as both Kirlia and Dunsparce pressed the buzzer.

"You really did that!" said Seviper disgusted at the two of them.

"It was a sexy video to attract females!" explained Dunsparce.

"And I wanted to repel males!"

"Oh… you're the whore!" said Seviper in sudden realization which causes Kirlia's face to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't say that" scolded Zangoose.

"Sorry…"

"Yes… I'm… the whore"

"And I'm Dunsparce!"

"No one cares!" drawled Persian.

"I do!" retorted Budew.

"Whatever…" replied Persian filing her nails making sure that they're sharp.

Budew just shrugs it off then returned to her seat with the others.

"Hello…" started Druddigan.

"Don't! Arceus, sue me!"

Druddigan just laughs at the Soul Dancer who in turn slaps the former.

Groudon then clears his throat to get the attention of everyone. "Okay, the remaining contestants are: Jolteon, Seviper, Zangoose" he started.

Zangoose sweats nervously while the two girls just glares at each other.

"Budew, Magikarp" continued Groudon.

Magikarp looked at and Budew determined.

"Minun and Grotle!" finished the host.

Minun was busy chatting with Plustle while Grotle was hugging Vanniluxe tightly for support.

"Don't hug me!" groaned Vanniluxe.

"I need you!" whimpered Grotle as Vanniluxe finally escaped from his clutches.

"Well, I don't!"

 **000**

" **Is it just me or did Vanniluxe… go more cooler?!" said Grotle ama"zed.**

 **000**

 **Druddigan sat on the toilet rewatching Kirlia's videos with the phone he stole from Groudon. "Wow! She must really not want boys to chase him"**

 **000**

" **Who stole my phone… again?! They must be watching those wretched Sunny Flora videos!" said Groudon gritting his teeth so hard that you can hear it.**

 **000**

Groudon returned to the center of the stage to continue the challenge.

"Who among you… watched Kirlia's videos?!"

Everyone looked at each other. Minun was noticeably whistling. Kirlia was blushing harder than ever. Druddigan was nowhere to be found and Diglett was in a mood for ecstasy.

"BEEP"

Magikarp had finally pressed the buzzer using his whiskers.

"And the flop star is safe!" announced Groudon with noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"Give some oomph to your words!" suggested Palkia reading a magazine about Sunny Flora.

"Fine! And Magikal Fish Magikarp is surprisingly safe thanks to his lust and love for naked Kirlias!" repeated Groudon.

"Wrong spelling!" pointed out Grotle.

"Fourth wall breaking!"

"Ok, sheesh!"

"And… I don't have lust or anything" pointed Magikarp.

"Then why does my cameras show you watching videos… with my phone?!" retorted Groudon which causes Magikarp to faint.

Groudon just chortles as the fainted fish then continued the challenge.

"Who among-"

The host was interrupted by a loud cackle coming from the woods.

"As I was saying, who among you experienced PTSD?"

No one knew what that mean but Jolteon pressed the buzzer.

"You undergone trauma?" said Groudon confused.

"You'll know once Zangoose stalks you while in the shower!" explained Jolteon.

"I'm not that insane!" protested Zangoose raising his fists.

"I have photographic evidence!" retorted Jolteon taking out some photos.

"Eeeeww!" wailed Persian in disgust.

"This should be illegal!" said Budew covering her mouth.

"Even I can't do this!" said Stantler gripping a photo of Towey.

"It's not that bad!" said Fletchling.

Everyone looked at him.

 **ONE SECOND LATER**

"I said I was sorry!" said Fletchling whose body was now battered and covered with scratch marks.

"Pevert!" screamed Kirlia.

"Says the one who posted videos about-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

Groudon laughs at the two then continued the challenge. "Who among you kissed someone of the same gender?"

Kirlia, Teddiursa and Granbull sighed in relief that they are now safe. But the four remaining contestants were still nervous. Eventually, Seviper and Grotle pressed the buzzer.

"Ew!" moaned Persian

"It was on the cheeks!" protested Grotle while Seviper was too busy looking at Zangoose.

 **000**

" **It's not my fault, I got drunk then accidentally kissed a Scolipede!" defended Grotle. Grotle then realized what he said.**

" **Forget what you've just heard!"**

" **I won't!" yelled Granbull from the outside.**

 **000**

Groudon then read the next question.

"Who among you- wait a minute, it's Zangoose vs. Minun!" realized Groudon looking at Minun who was hugging Plustle tightly and Zangoose who had fell asleep.

"It's time for more pressure!"

Minun gulped and Zangoose snored.

"Who among you want to tell someone of your love relationship?!"

Minun can't press the buzzer as he didn't love anyone yet. He looked at Zangoose hoping he won't answer. Unfortunately, Dunsparce and Magikarp both lifted Zangoose then threw him at the buzzer.

"BEEP!"

 **000**

 **Dunsparce and Magikarp and talking to each other in the confessional.**

" **Zanviper forever!" cheered Dunsparce.**

" **I preferred Segoose!" muttered Magikarp.**

 **000**

 **Zangoose has a crush! I wonder if it's me!" said Seviper blushing.**

 **000**

Groudon clapped his hands then placed at flower crown on Zangoose which woke up the mongoose.

"Am I safe?" was the first words he said upon waking up.

"Yes, you are!" said Seviper rushing to his side then hugging him.

"Not too tight!" complained Zangoose.

Minun, on the other hand, was depressed as he was going home.

"I… I'm out!" he mumbled.

Plustle tried to cheer him up but Minun declined then went to the cabins to get his luggage.

 **000**

 **Minun looked at the confessional for the last time. "I can't believe I'm out!" "It's because of Sylveon and the two nice guys!" he said arms folded.**

 **He covered his cheeks then squeezed it. "My wish is that Plustle, Kirlia or Lampent to win!" declared Minun.**

" **And also, Plistle… I promise to join your next orgy!"**

" **Minun, out!"**

 **Minun saluted at the camera.**

 **000**

Groudon allowed everyone to go to bed afterwards. However, Jolteon, Dunsparce and Magikarp head to woods for a meeting.

"Okay, it's time for us to eliminate others!" ordered Jolteon.

"But who?" asked Dunsparce timidly.

"Budew, I guess" suggested Jolteon.

"No!" screeched Dunsparce suddenly.

"What do you mean with no?" asked Jolteon looking grimly at Dunsparce.

"What I mean-"

"Umm, guys!" said Magikarp tapping both of their shoulders using his whiskers.

"What?"

The two looked behind them to where Magikarp was pointing.

"Oh, crap!" hissed Jolteon.

"It's feeding time!" said the figure swooping down on the three.

"Aaaah!"

 **000**

Grumpig woke up in the middle of the night sweating.

Vanniluxe was still awake reading a magazine. "What's wrong?" asked the ice cream.

"I had a dream!" replied Grumpig.

"Tell me about it!" suggested Vanniluxe.

Grumpig nodded then whispered something onto her ear.

"Really?!" said Vanniluxe shocked.

Grumpig nodded, tears flowing out of his eyes.

* * *

 **And Grumpig finally tells Vanniluxe of his past. What will happen to Jolteon and the Bergmite Stalkers? Why did Bergmite disappear midway through the challenge? What the hell happened to Lampent? Will Groudon and Victini make up? Will Zangoose admit his crush?**

 **Find out in the next episode of Pokemon... Drama... Island**

 **This chapter was very loopy as it had the most plot among the chapters. Bergmite and Sylveon didn't talk that much but Sylveon was still the reason for Minun's elimination due to one of the oldest tricks in Reality Shows: Sabotage. I also included some hints on all future couples. Please comment who you speculate as future couples.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Minun is ADHD and is quite in love with Plustle but wants to find a lover since Plustle doesn't know about his crush on him**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **A digging challenge that requires physical strength. Three contestants are still down for the count and another is too busy making out with another? The first breakup and new couples. In the end, an unexpected gets booted off because of an addiction.**

 **Plustle: Review and I'll invite you to my orgies**

 **Minun: Plustle!  
**

 **Plustle: Eek!(runs of)**

 **Minun: Just review!**


	9. Digging Dilemma: Chandelure's Genocide

**Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, a truth or consequences challenge took place with drama from Victini and Groudon. Grumpig faced his past and Lampent finally evolved. In the end, Minun got booted off because of Dunsparce and Magikarp's pro personalities. Now, another days comes another elimination. Stay tuned in Pokemon...Drama...Island!**

* * *

The next day after the last challenge, Granbull, Budew and Bergmite decided to have a secret meeting with Eevee who they want to invite into the alliance.

"Soooo, do you want to join?!" asked Granbull pleadingly.

Eevee thought about it for a total of five seconds before replying. "You are evil and you helped me eliminate Spinda but…"

"But the answer is no!" she continued.

"No?!" said Granbull confused.

"You're too soft, you haven't caused a single elimination yet and you're not that bitchy, you're just a bitch wannabe!" taunted Eevee before leaving.

"You want bitch… then I'll show you bitch!" she muttered taking out something.

"Uh oh!" moaned Budew.

 **000**

" **I'm worried… we'll finally start doing evil and Dunsparce might be in trouble" lamented Budew.**

 **000**

Unknown to the group, another alliance was spying on them.

"They are finally starting their evil!" hissed Jolteon unto her two teammate's hearing organ.

"Umm…. what can we do to stop them?" asked Magikarp nervously. Magikarp was very much afraid of Jolteon as he is afraid of Sharpedo.

"We vote them off… starting from that bud!" said Jolteon smirking.

"No!" screamed Dunsparce causing Team Delta to look towards them.

Jolteon covered Dunsparce's mouth as they continued to hide in the bushes.

"Did you hear something?' asked Budew nervously.

"Must be the wind!" growled Granbull.

"I didn't know the wind sounded like Dunsparce" Bergmite drawled sarcastically.

"Shut up! Let's just go back!" barked Granbull leaving with her teammates.

Jolteo took off her appendages from Dunsparce's mouth to find it covered with slobber.

"Dunsparce, ew!" whined Jolteon wiping it on Magikarp.

"I wish I have hands to strangle you!" mumbled Magikarp under his breath.

Jolteon glared at the fish which shuts the latter up.

"Let's just continue tomorrow!" sighed Dunsparce.

"Fine!" said the alliance in unison not knowing that a certain chandelier was spying on them.

 **000**

 **Jolteon cackles widely at the camera. "Those weaklings are blind from my true motives: eliminate the slutty viper and the stalking mongoose!" she divulged.**

 **000**

 **Chandelure laughs in front of the camera. "I absorbed some of their life forces then removed their memories of seeing me… now I need to kill them then kill everyone then kill the hosts then I'll be one happy chandelier.**

 **000**

 **Dunsparce coughs blood and is being massaged by Budew. "Dunsparce, what happened to you?" asked Budew.**

" **We had a meeting then… I forgot…" he muttered. "This was the second time that happened!"**

" **Be safe!" she said patting her boyfriend's back.**

 **000**

In another part of the forest, Zangoose and Seviper were having anger management class.

"If someone angers you, what will you do?!" asked Zangoose flashing a card at the viper.

Seviper didn't reply and was looking dreamily at the mongoose.

"Umm… Seviper"

"Yes?!"

"It's getting uncomfortable!"

"So…?!"

"I'm inviting Stantler to our classes!" suggested Zangoose.

"What?!" answered Seviper dumbfounded.

 **000**

" **I hate you Stantler!" said Seviper breaking an effigy of the reindeer.**

 **000**

" **Seviper… if only…" mutters Zangoose.**

 **Chandelure enters the confessional.**

" **What the?! I locked the door!"**

" **Time for me to consume part of your life force!"**

 **Seviper also breaks into the confessional.**

" **First Druddigan, then Stantler and now… a random chandelier that resembles Lampent?!"**

" **Seviper, it's not what it looks like!"**

 **Seviper pounces on the chandelier then bites the latter.**

 **Zangoose screams as Seviper's tooth fell on him.**

 **000**

Zangoose exits the confessional with Seviper who was carrying the fainted chandelier.

Seviper gives it to Druddigan before slithering away with Zangoose following her.

"Who… who is this?!" asked Druddigan confused.

The chandelier suddenly woke up then looked at the dragon.

"Druddigan?"

"How did you know my- wait a minute, is that you Lampent?"

The chandelier nodded before locking lips with Druddigan.

Kirlia looked at them smiling with a queasy Dunsparce next to her.

"Are you ok?!" asked Kirlia.

"No! That girl took my energy!" explained Dunsparce pointing at Chandelure.

"What-"

 ***ALL THE REMAINING CAMPERS, PLEASE HEAD TO THE MINES!***

"We have a mines?!" shouted Kirlia.

A wandering Eevee walked by and glared at her.

She shook her head then proceeded to the mines.

 **000**

 **Eevee yawns in annoyance in front of the camera. "Groudon and Palkia creates new areas like magic so why does people crush me when I say 'we have a *insert new area here* while Kirlia doesn't get hurt!'"**

 **000**

In front of the mines, the campers found Groudon and Palkia waiting for them.

"What challenge did you prepare for us today?" asked Bergmite annoyed.

Groudon glared at the ice berg then mouthed "kill you" which shuts up Bergmite.

"Our challenge for today is a mineral gathering contest!" announced Groudon.

"By mineral, you mean potassium or calcium, right?" said Eevee confused by Groudon's vague introduction.

"No it isn't, the challenge is-"started Groudon.

Palkia stops the fellow legendary then offers to explain. Groudon nodded before entering the mines.

"As he was saying, the challenge is to send three pokemon to get three gems!" explained Palkia. "For the Solgaleos, you need to collect a Dark Gem, Bug Gem and a Fire Gem while the Lunalas will collect a Water Gem, Electric Gem and a Ghost Gem"

"That sounds easy!" said Jolteon determined.

"Stop interrupting!" growled Palkia scowling at the electric eon.

"Before she rudely interrupted me, I was going tell you that those three pokemon can only get one gem each which they'll bring to the entrance of the mines!"

Everyone groaned with the exception of Diglett who was excited of a challenge where he can do his best.

"After that, the second challenge will begin!" continued Palkia.

"There are two challenges!" complained Persian who only wanted to take a shower.

"Yes, the second challenge involves carrying those gems to the top of the mountain!" said Palkia pointing to the high mountain on the island.

"That's difficult!" wailed Vanniluxe.

"It gets more difficult, one of you needs to pull the gems via sleigh!"

*Insert groaning from the campers*

"It's your time to shine!" said Fletching eyeing Stantler.

"I can't carry all of you!" whined Stantler.

"Yeah, don't bother the guy!" said Grotle defending Stantler.

"Fine! You can carry the sleigh" proposed Fletchling grinning at the land turtle.

"Okay, Stantler pulls it!" stammered Grotle in reply.

"Fine! But I won't like it" mumbled Stantler.

Palkia grinned at the campers then entered the mines.

 **000**

The Solgaleos were planning who among them will collect the gems.

"Who do you will be collecting the gems?!" asked Granbull.

"Why are you leader?" whimpered Teddiursa pouting.

"Because I can so stop whining!" barked Granbull.

"Fine…" mumbled Teddiursa.

"Okay, any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands except for Diglett who was digging up and down to show he wants to volunteer.

"So Diglett is our first gatherer!"

 **000**

 **Granbull is holding a bottle of ecstasy. "Perfect!"**

 **000**

"Okay, me and Bergmite will also enter!" said Granbull.

"Why me?"

"Because you didn't do much!"

"Fine!"

 **000**

As the Solgaleos were choosing, the Lunalas were also planning their actions.

"Okay, who wants to enter?" asked Druddigan.

Chandelure sheepishly raised her appendages.

"Okay!" said Druddigan eyeing the chandelier with concern.

"I'll go too!" said Plustle determined while eating a bag of chips.

"Are you sure? I mean you binge eat after Minun's departure!"

"I'll be fine" intoned Plustle.

"And I'll-"

Before Druddigan can volunteer, Grumpig spoke up. "You should stay… Vanniluxe is very willing to go in!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are!"

"I am!"

Druddigan sighs then allows the three to enter.

 **000**

" **I bribed Vanniluxe after I told her my backstory so… Chandelure will be leaving soon!" explained Grumpig. "And after that, Druddigan and Vanniluxe are next!"**

 **000**

" **I hate caves!" whined Vanniluxe.**

 **000**

The three Solgaleos entered the mine carefully to find a fork in their path.

"I can't believe we have to do this!" moaned Bergmite.

"Diglett and I will head to the left while you head to the right!" ordered Granbull.

"Why-"

He then realized that he was now all alone.

"Damn it!"

 **000**

The Lunalas chosen then entered the mine afterwards to find themselves in the same situation as the Solgaleos.

"Two paths, left and right!" said Plustle looking at the two paths.

"That is quite obvious!" drawled Vanniluxe.

"Where do we even go?" asked Chandelure.

"Candle girl, you head left while we go right!" suggested Vanniluxe.

"Ok!" said Chandelure heading to the left.

"Step two's complete so let's now go Plustle!"

No one replied. Vanniluxe looked around to find that her companion ditched her.

"That flake!"

 **000**

At the entrance, Groudon emerges from the mines to find everyone not participating having a picnic.

"What the heck are you doing?!" asked Groudon enraged.

"We have nothing better to do!" replied Grumpig.

"I need drama so… everyone will enter the mines!"

Everyone groaned as they all entered the mines.

 **000**

Everyone who was originally outside found themselves in the same situation as their predecessors only to find not two but three paths with one that strangely looked like Vanniluxe.

"It looks like Vanniluxe took the third path!" said Teddiursa mockingly.

"Don't mess around, I'll take the third path!" said Jolteon heading to the Vanniluxe path in the middle.

"What did the Vanniluxe do?!" thought Magikarp and Dunsparce following Jolteon.

Budew took the middle path. Seviper, Zangoose and Teddiursa took the left path while the Lunalas took the right path.

 **000**

Plustle was all alone trudging in the path to the right.

"This path is soooo long!" she mumbled.

She then found the end of the path leading to a hot springs.

"Hot springs means volcano, volcano means fire and fire means fire gem… so the Solgaleos must be nearby!" thought Plustle.

She then noticed Bergmite rocking himself.

"Bergmite?"

Bergmite spots Plustle then points to the ceiling. Plustle looks up to find a chandelier staring back at her.

"Oh my Arceus!"

 **000**

 **Grumpig laughs maniacally in front of the confessional. "Those buffoons are dumb, I found out that the mines are circular so it doesn't matter what path you took and I found this gem!" he said holding a grayish black gem.**

" **I also found Vanniluxe… all alone because she stupidly took a non-existing path, I wonder what happened to Chandelure"**

 **000**

The Lunalas finally reached the hot springs which was noticeably empty.

"Yes, we're first here!" said Druddigan scanning the area.

"I found it!"

They found Stantler holding the blue Water Gem.

"Congrats, let's head back!" said Druddigan congratulating Stantler.

"But I don't want to!" whined Stantler.

Druddigan glared at the reindeer who shivered in fright.

 **000**

In the middle path, Jolteon was stuck due to the small size of the tunnel.

"Guys, help me! I might be stuck!" she yelled.

She looked behind her to find that her alliance members were nowhere to be found. Even Budew vanished.

"Those flakes!" she grumbled struggling to escape.

 **000**

Teddiursa, Zangoose, Seviper found themselves in an area that radiated electricity.

"Let's find the gems and get this over with!" said Teddiursa as they began to search through the area.

"Roger!" yelled Zangoose and Seviper in unison.

 **000**

Diglett and Granbull were in a secret passageway that Diglett uncovered. Diglett carried the Bug Gem while Granbull held the Dark Gem.

"Can we now leave?!" whined Diglett.

"No!"

Diglett groaned as they reached a dead end.

"WE REACHED THE END FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WE ALREADY GOT OUR GEMS SO LET'S LEAVE!" screamed Diglett.

"I'm sorry!"

"What-"

Granbull threw the Dark Gem at Diglett which made him unconscious. Granbull took out the ecstasy then spooned it onto the mouth/hole of Diglett.

Diglett's eyes opened but instead of his usual black eyes, spirals appeared instead.

"I'm ready to party!" he yelled digging down leaving Granbull alone with the two gems.

"Perfect!" she muttered smirking.

 **000**

Granbull exited the mines carrying the two gems to find Eevee waiting impatiently. She carefully threw the Bug Gem at her teammate.

"What happened to the others?" asked Eevee.

"They just faced my bitchy side!" replied Granbull cackling as Jolteon runs to them covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?" asked Eevee pointing to the bruises.

"I got stuck so Palkia pulled me out!" explained Jolteon.

Eevee snickered at the foolish Eeveelution then turned back to Granbull.

"Let's wait for the last gem!" said Eevee.

"No need!" said Jolteon revealing the Fire Gem.

"Perfect, let's now go!" ordered Eevee.

"Let's wait for the others!" suggested Granbull.

"Okay!" agreed Eevee rolling her eyes.

 **000**

Meanwhile, Teddiursa, Zangoose and Seviper continued to look for the gems.

"Where are those stupid gems?!" grumbled Teddiursa lifting a medium-sized rock.

Suddenly, Diglett popped out of the dirt.

"WHEREARETHEGEMSTHATAREBUGDARKANDFIRE!" it rambled.

"Speak more slowly!" advised Zangoose.

"It's his stupid addiction to ecstasy, dummy!" said Teddiursa mocking Zangoose.

"No one talks to him like that except for me!" screamed Seviper pouncing on the Little Bear Pokemon.

"Eek!" screamed Teddiursa.

"GOTTATAKEMYLEAVENOW!" said Diglett going back underground.

"Wait for me!" said Zangoose trying to find a way to escape the brawling females.

 **000**

The Lunalas except for Plustle, Vanniluxe, Chandelure and Grumpig exited the mines carrying one of their gems. They then found Vanniluxe and Grumpig each carrying a gem.

"Finally, we can climb the mountain!" sighed Druddigan.

Palkia suddenly appears in front of them.

"Nope, you have to get all of your teammates!" explained Palkia before disappearing.

"Arceus, he's going to give me a heart attack if he keeps doing that!" said Persian clutching her heart.

"So Vanniluxe, what did you find at the middle path?" interrogated Druddigan.

"Nothing but the gem!" replied Vanniluxe nervously.

"Okay!" muttered Druddigan.

 **000**

Zangoose sneaked off from his group to find himself in the hot springs area.

"Arceus, I need to soak to relieve myself of stress!" sighed Zangoose stepping into the hot water.

"Damn, this is freaking hot!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, the water began to ripple and a chandelier appeared in front of him.

"Oh, crap!"

 **000**

Palkia and Groudon were lounging in their cabin drinking lemonade.

"Should we disqualify Chandelure?" asked Palkia before taking a sip from his glass.

"Nope, this is bringing us more ratings!" replied Groudon.

"But we can't have a show if all of them are sluggish!" countered Palkia.

"We'll just let Xerneas do it!" assured Groudon.

"Fine!" mumbled Palkia.

 **000**

After arguing, Teddiursa and Seviper continued to search for gems.

"Eekk!" screamed a voice.

They directed their attention at the voice to find Zangoose pale and out of breath.

"What the heck happened?!" asked Teddiursa.

Zangoose pointed up.

The two girls looked up to find two dead eyes staring at them.

"Let's go!" screamed Teddiursa running to the exit.

Zangoose grabbed Seviper and ran to the exit.

 **000**

Grumpig entered the mines to call the other Lunalas since he 'coincidentally' picked the shortest straw.

He beckoned Plustle and Chandelure but no one would come to him.

 **000**

" **My plan is quite simple, lose this challenge and eliminate the causes which are Plustle or Chandelure!" he explained.**

 **000**

Grumpig finally reached the hot springs which was very empty.

"Chandelure, I have on soul that is very tasty!" he yelled walking around the hot springs.

"Souls and bodies!"

Chandelure emerged from the hot springs then attacked him. To retaliate, he used Hypnosis on the Chandelure making it fall asleep.

"When you wake up, you'll never remember any of this!" he whispered unto the unconscious Chandelure before lifting it.

"Arcesu, you're heavy!"

 **000**

Teddiursa and Seviper ran out of the mines with Zangoose running after them.

"What the heck were you running for?" asked Jolteon.

"There was an evil monster!" stammered Seviper panting.

"I can't understand this whore, Teddiursa will translate!" said Jolteon which caused Seviper to glare back at her.

"There's a monster and-"

"Shush, it was all a nightmare!" assured Jolteon cupping Teddiursa's mouth.

"I almost got killed!" protested Zangoose.

"That would've been a dream!" scoffed Jolteon.

 **000**

 **THIS PART WAS CUT OFF BECAUSE IT WAS TOO VIOLENT FOR CHILDREN**

 **000**

Seviper had two black eyes and was covered in bruises while Jolteon was covered with bruises and was noticabely limping.

"You're next!" threatened Jolteon gritting her teeth.

"Stop it! Let's just go to the mountain!" said Zangoose.

"Let's go!" yelled the group riding the sleigh.

"Why aren't we moving?!" whined Teddiursa.

"Someone has to pull us, remember?" reminded Zangoose politely.

Everyone looked at Granbull devilishly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" asked Granbull backing away from the group.

"Let's get her!" yelled Teddiursa as they all pounced on the bull dog.

 **000**

Meanwhile, Grumpig exited the mines carrying Chandelure.

"Finally, we can leave!" sighed Druddigan eyeing the opponent's sleigh.

"Who'll pull?!" asked Grumpig placing the unconscious chandelier on the sleigh.

"I will!" said Kirlia stepping forward.

"Are you sure?" said Grumpig with fake remorse.

"I will!" said Kirlia.

 **000**

" **If we lose, Kirlia will also be blamed!" Grumpig said before laughing maniacally.**

 **000**

 **Druddigan is doing business in the confessional. "I hope Chandelure is alright…." He muttered.**

 **He then spotted the camera.**

" **Can't you see I'm pooping!" he said covering the camera lenses.**

 **000**

As the Lunalas left, Bergmite and Plustle both exited the mines barely alive.

"Wait for us!" panted Plustle.

"They won't" Bergmite muttered taking a rest.

"QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!" yelled Diglett after popping out of the dirt.

He then returned underground.

"You're right, let's rest!" stammered Plustle sitting down next to Bergmite.

 **000**

The Solgaleos were in the lead but Granbull was starting to get tired.

"Mush doggy, we need to go faster!" ordered Jolteon.

"I'm not a sled pulling dog so do not complain!" said Granbull with a tinge of annoyance and obvious discontent.

Just as she said those lines, Kirlia overtook them and took first place from them.

"Follow that ballerina!" barked Jolteon whipping Granbull.

"Where the heck did you get that?!" asked Granbull confused.

"I always bring it with me!" replied Jolteon.

 **000**

" **Jolteon is a total psycho… who would make a good alliance member!" Granbull said smirking.**

 **000**

The Lunalas were ahead of the Solgaleos. Kirlia continued to run faster as Grumpig threatened to eat her remaining panties if she didn't.

"This is the life!" sighed Persian sunbathing on the sleigh.

"I know!" replied Vanniluxe applying Burn Heal onto her body.

Druddigan shook her head in disgust at his two teammates as he held the fainted Chandelure.

"I feel that we're forgetting someone… but it's in the tip of my tongue" thought Druddigan.

Druddigan decided to shrug it off. "I must be so stressed these days!" he sighed as he stroked Chandelure who was smiling solemnly in her sleep.

 **000**

Plustle and Bergmite tried to catch up with their team's sleigh but they were still fatigued for no known reason.

"Let's take a rest…" suggested Plustle out of breath.

"Let's!" replied Bergmite sitting down.

The camera zooms out to reveal that they only moved one meter from the mines.

 **000**

The Lunalas and Solgaleos were neck to neck thanks to Jolteon's whipping skills.

"Darn, that hurted!" growled Granbull.

"Stop complaining and start running!" barked Jolteon continuing to whipping Jolteon.

Granbull glared at her then began to accelerate.

"After them!" ordered Grumpig which causes Kirlia to run faster.

The two teams were in the last leg of the race. There doesn't seem to be any obstacles until…

"HIGUYSILOVEYOUANDYOULOVE!" blurted Diglett popping out from the soil.

"What the?!" yelled Kirlia which causes her to crash unto Granbull which cause Granbull to injure her leg.

Determined, Granbull ran faster despite the injured leg then finally reached the finish line. One second later, the Lunalas crossed the finish line

"We… we won!" said Jolteon triumphantly.

"It's me who made us won!" grumbled Granbull annoyed that her plan to eliminate Diglett failed.

Palkia and Groudon walked towards the campers then gave the trophy to the Lunalas.

"What the Distortion World, we were here first!" complained Jolteon.

"Well, you're incomplete!" explained Groudon.

"But they're missing Plustle!" protested Jolteon.

"No, she's here with Bergmite!" replied Groudon pointing at the sleeping rodent resting under a tree.

"But… they weren't on the sleigh!" spat Seviper.

"They took the elevator!"

"We have-"started Kirlia.

"Don't finish that sentence or I'll end you!" threatened Eevee which made Kirlia shut up.

"But we're complete if you add Bergmite!" argued Jolteon.

"You're missing Diglett!" pointed out Palkia.

The Solgaleos looked around and it was true, Diglett vanished.

"So we lose because of the mole!" grumbled Jolteon.

Groudon nodded. "And you're going to eliminate someone!"

 **000**

After the challenge, Granbull and her alliance had a meeting.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Bergmite.

"We're voting off Diglett!" replied Granbull.

"Don't you think we could've voted someone like Jolteon?!" said Budew confused.

"I may be mad at her for whipping me like a madmon but…"

"We're invited to the alliance!" said a voice.

Budew and Bergmite found Jolteon and Eevee emerging from the bushes.

"What are they doing here?!" asked Budew.

"We just said that we're joining the alliance!" answered Jolteon annoyed at the bud.

Granbull shook the two appendages which means she accepts.

"But… what about your former alliance?!" asked Budew nervously.

"I'll spy on them for info and… Dunsparce is our next target!" explained Jolteon.

Everyone howled in agreement except for Bergmite who was now sound asleep and Budew who was looking at the ground concerned.

 **000**

" **Jolteon!" growled Seviper.**

 **000**

" **Um… Diglett!" said Zangoose.**

 **000**

" **Dunsparce!" said Eevee playing around with her fur.**

 **000**

" **Diglett!" shouted Granbull.**

 **000**

"… **. Gran… Granbull!" stammered Diglett as the drug's effect was wearing off.**

 **000**

" **Seviper!" hissed Jolteon.**

 **000**

 **Bergmite is sleeping in the confessional.**

 **000**

At the campfire ceremony, Groudon was holding a tray of poffins while the Solgaleos sat around the fire.

"Tonight, one of you is going home. I have ten poffins but eleven pokemon-"

"Just spare the dramatics and give us our poffins!" scowled Bergmite faintly.

Groudon muttered some curse words before tossing the poffins. "Teddiursa, Zangoose, Budew and unfortunately, Bergmite!"

The three caught their respective poffins while Bergmite's hits him as he fell asleep-again.

"Magikarp and Eevee"

Soon, Diglett, Granbull, Seviper, Jolteon and Dunsparce remained.

"Diglett, you cost the team the challenge, Granbull is basically hateable after the Spinda incident and Dunsparce is just here!" "Both Seviper and Jolteon are safe for the votes for them are only each other"

Seviper and Jolteon scowled at each other while catching their respective poffins.

"Dunsparce, you're also safe!"

Granbull and Diglett both sat nervous of the results.

"And the one leaving is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Diglett!"

"Me?!" said Diglett confused.

"Yes, you have one vote more than Granbull!" explained the host.

"Oh…"

"Have you last confessional so you can leave!"

 **000**

" **I'm eliminated 10** **th** **… I expected more from me but I was eliminated because of a stupid addiction!" said Diglett lonely.**

" **I want Teddiursa to win because… she's the only one left not in the alliance that isn't scary!" "How I know…. We'll never know!"**

" **Good bye!"**

 **000**

Diglett is on a wheelbarrow being pushed by Palkia.

"Um… what happened to the Teleport of Shame?" asked Diglett confused.

"It's broken so you get to take the Water of Shame!" said Palkia with fake enthusiasm.

"That-"

Palkia tipped over the wheelbarrow dropping Diglett to the water.

"Sayonara!" said Palkia before leaving.

 **000**

Plustle is sound asleep on her bed. Suddenly, she felt someone was nearby. She opened her eyes to find a deer-like creature staring at her.

"Aah!" screamed the two in unison.

 **000**

Meanwhile, Palkia and Groudon were laughing out loud while they watched the clip all over and over again.

"Xerneas is still an introvert!" said Palkia chuckling.

"And Plustle is still horny!" replied Groudon nibbling on a piece of fries.

The two legendaries looked at each other before snickering.

" **You're not my type!" yelled Plustle from the CCTV footage.**

* * *

 **That ends this chapter. It was pretty short compared to other chapters but I hope you'll enjoy**

" **What will happen to Diglett now that he's underwater? Will Team Delta strike again? Will Grumpig continue to use Chandelure for his nefarious deeds? Will Team Blossom make another appearance? Will the deer-like creature stalk Plustle once more? Find out on the next episode of Pokemon… Drama… Island!"**

 **Trivia:**

 **Diglett was meant to be part of the Stalkers but I decided to make him a background character instead.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **A romantic challenge that involves break ups, new couples and Xerneas. There are two returning campers, both equally annoying and two newcomers. And once again, another double elimination!**

 **Diglett: PLEASEREVIEWORFACEMYWRATH**

 **Bergmite: Every review will help Diglett get over his addiction!**


	10. Minun's Island Adventure: A Short Story

Guys, I know this is always used in Total Pokemon Series, I decided to use it too.

I hope you like it!

* * *

A majestic island far away from Pokemon Drama Island. Minun was lounging on a lawn chair until a Keckleon intern whispered something onto his ear.

"Seriously?!"

...

"I'm a host now!"

...

"And I'm on camera now!"

Keckleon nodded which causes Minun to jump up and down.

"I always wanted to be a host so..."

 **000**

There were now two bleachers adjacent to each other by the pool area and a sofa in the middle where was Minun sitting down and waving. The camera zoomed out to reveal a huge audience facing Minun.

"Okay, welcome to Minun's Island Adventure where we'll interview all eliminated contestants!" announced Minun.

The audience cheered and threw flowers at Minun.

"Our first eliminated contestant is currently on the island so we'll move on with the next one: Spritzee!"

The perfume fairy floated into the pool area then sat next to Minun.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Spritzee annoyed.

"Well, the producers wanted pokemon to know what happened to eliminated contestants!" replied Minun.

"Let's just get this over with!" sighed Spritzee.

"Do you made any friends during the series?" asked Minun.

"I used to be friends with Pumpkaboo and the others... until they betrayed me..." said Spritzee looking down.

"It wasn't there fault, it was Grumpig's!" explained Minun.

'"What?!"

Minun nodded.

"When he gets here, I'll freaking kill him then roast him!" growled Spritzee gritting her teeth.

"Who are you enemies, then?" questioned Minun nervously.

"Persian, Stantler and that pig!" replied Spritzee angrily.

"I thought you already knew?" said Minun remembering Spritzee's question during the Truth or Consequences Challenge.

"I don't, I only though Grumpig caused my elimination not break my personal ties!"

"Okay... just sit down on the bleachers.

Spritzee left the couch then floated to the bleachers.

"Okay, our next guest is... Pumpkaboo!" continued Minun as a pumpkin ghost floated to the couch.

"So, how was the show?" asked Minun.

"It sucked!" replied Pumpkaboo.

"And also... why did you ask the question?!" questioned Minun.

"What do you mean?!" asked Pumpkaboo confused.

Minun sighed then pressed a button the made a screen descend from out of nowhere.

 **000**

 _"That was unprecedented…" uttered Groudon looking at the sedated Spritzee. "It's time for Pumpkaboo to ask a question!" declared Groudon._

 _Pumpkaboo sighs then walks towards the center of the stage then asked her question._

 _"This is just a joke…. Who among you is a murderer?" she asked._

 **000**

"And?" said Pumpkaboo confused.

"The answer was Lampent?" muttered Minun.

"My friend?!" stammered Pumpkaboo confused.

"When she was a Litwick, she killed an entire town after burning it to the ground!"

"WHAT?!"

"And the only thing that can make her control her murderous intent were Druddigon, Kirlia, you and Spritzee!" replied Minun.

"Wait a minute... Druddigon?"

"They're together!" answered Minun.

 **000**

 _Meanwhile Lampent and Druddigan are walking together in the beach with the cottage from the fear challenge._

 _"So... why did you call me here?" asked a dazed Druddigan._

 _"I..." started Lampent before being kissed by Druddigan._

 _Spinda who was just passing by took a photo with a spare camera he bought._

 **000**

"Wow, they got together after I left" said Pumpkaboo surprised.

"And Spinda took pictures!" said Minun pressing another switch.

The pictures showed Druddigan and Lampent making out and having...

"Oh Arceus, this is so wrong!" uttered Pumpkaboo covering her eyes.

"Wow!" intoned Spritzee admiring the photos.

"I... I'll just float next to Spirtzee" stammered Pumpkaboo floating next to Spritzee.

"Okay, now that we're all traumatized, it's time for Klefki... who's not here!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"So we'll move on to Kricketot!" announced Minun as a cricket walks to the couch before sitting down.

"I'm now a Kricketune!" pointed out the cricket.

"Oops!" replied Minun blushing.

"So Kricketune, do you love anyone of the contestants?" asked Minun.

"Well, Spritzee, Kirlia, Lampent and Teddiursa were hot!" answered Kricketune blushing.

That's interesting, how does it feel to be the only Bug Type?"

Kricketune shrugs it off. "At least, I'm satisfied that I represent my type!"

The audience threw flowers at Kricketune who smiled.

"And finally, can you sing us a song?!" suggested Minun.

"No..."

"Please!" wheedled Minun.

"Nope!" said Kricketune sitting on the guys side of the bleachers.

"Fine, our next contestant is Pidgey who is in the hospital with Phanpy!"

"What happened?" asked Spirtzee worried.

"Pidgey hurt himself... again!"

"I hope he can still walk after this!" chortled Kricketune smirking.

"Okay, our final guest is... Diglett!"

No one appeared.

"Where the heck is Diglett?" asked Minun confused.

"He might be lost in sea after going through the Water of Shame!" pointed out Kricketune.

"I guess you're right" sighed Minun.

"Now so that ends this brief episode of Minun's Island Adventure!"

"We're going to an adventure!" said Spirtzee excited.

"No... we don't have funds!" replied Minun signing off the show

* * *

 **This chapter is short since most of the eliminated contestants were nowhere to be found. This chapter is only for plot purposes as it gives a clue on returning contestants and future events. This won't be the last Aftermath so please stay tune.**

 **Minun: Please review!  
**

 **Spritzee: For each review, we'll get more drama in each aftermath**

 **Pumpkabo: You wish...**


	11. This is A Lame Showmance

**Last time on Pokemon Drama Island. It was a gathering challenge where each team had to gather three specific gems. The tensions grew high between Jolteon and Seviper. Vanilluxe also teamed up with Grumpig but is currently holding a secret. And Chandelure did some awful shit because of Grumpig. Afterwards, a race to the mountain peak occurred with the Solgaleos winning but due to the missing Diglett, they still lost. In the end Diglett was booted off and Team Delta grew bigger. Will Chandelure continue her evil ways? Find out on Pokemon.. Drama... Island!**

* * *

Stantler kept searching the cabin for his long lost stuffed tower.

"Where is it?!" he thought to himself.

"What are you looking for?!" asked a shrill and sharp voice from behind him.

Frightened, Stantler looked behind him to find Persian sitting down.

"Why are you watching me suffer?!" asked Stantler scowling.

"I'm not watching you-"started Persian only to be interrupted by Stantler who planted his lips on her cheek.

"I… I will be going ahead!" stammered Persian leaving the cabin blushing.

Stantler smiled before going back to his search.

 **000**

 **Persian continued to wash her face with water. "That was not real… it was all a dream!" she muttered.**

 **000**

Meanwhile, Vanniluxe was in the middle of the woods digging a hole.

"I must hide this!" she mumbled.

She threw something shiny into the hole before leaving.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her from the bushes.

 **000**

(In the bushes)

"So she's hiding something!" whispered Grotle.

"Why are we spying on them again?!" questioned Druddigan uncomfortable with stalking.

"This is our new Team Blossom!" explained Kirlia.

"But why am I and Druddigan part of the alliance?!" moaned Druddigan.

"You have stalking experience!" replied Kirlia.

"What does she mean?!" asked Chandelure confused.

"Nothing…" answered Druddigan blushing.

"I don't have stalking experience…" grumbled Grotle.

 **000**

" **Grotle is a master stalker, he stalks me 24/7 so he's perfect!" explained Grotle.**

 **000**

Everyone went to the mess hall for breakfast only for it to be interrupted as Palkia and Groudon entered the building.

"Don't tell me we have another challenge!" moaned Bergmite slumped on the table.

"Then I won't tell you!" replied Groudon innocently.

"Just spit it out cause I know you're the ones who placed the deer!" said Plustle clearly annoyed.

Palkia pulled Groudon aside then whispered something onto his ear. All they could hear was Xerneas and Plustle. The rest was vague.

Groudon returned to his usual spot then smiled. "We had brought back two campers!" he declared.

This early?!" said Granbull confused.

"We've not that popular and the views slipped down due to… circumstances!" said Groudon glaring at Palkia.

"It's not my fault, Dunsparce's voice sucked!" retorted Palkia.

Dunsparce sighed in annoyance at the hosts before turning away from them.

"Okay, back to the original topic!" started Groudon.

"We picked two of the annoying campers to return and the first one is…"

"Spinda!" announced Groudon as the twirling panda entered through the door.

"Oh, brother!" moaned Eevee rolling her eyes.

 **000**

" **Spinda is one of the campers I expected to return!" uttered Eevee. "The second might be either Sharpedo due to the low ratings, Spritzee, Pumpkaboo, Phanpy or… oh Arceus, don't!"**

 **000**

"And Klefki!" continued the host as the keychain entered the room.

"Great, we have to experience her again!" groaned Grumpig.

"Hey! I'm very intelligent and the 'key' to our success!" said Klefki determined.

"And she is now two times worse because of the puns" explained Groudon as Klefki is reading a joke book.

"She'll be two times better!" said Fletchling smiling.

"Okay, they're not threats so this is okay!" assured Jolteon.

"We also have two newcomers!" continued Groudon.

"F*#k you!" cussed Jolteon.

"Okay, our first newcomer is…" started Groudon motioning for Palkia to say his lines.

"Ferroseed!" drawled Palkia without any enthusiasm as a metallic seed arrived.

"Hello! My name is Ferroseed and I hope we can get along!" greeted Ferroseed cheerfully.

Granbull, Grumpig and Eevee groaned in annoyance at the newcomer which causes the latter to frown.

 **000**

 **Ferroseed shook his head from left to right as he looked around the confessional. "This is too dirty!" he complained.**

 **000**

" **No offense but Ferroseed is a simpleton!" admitted Eevee.**

 **000**

"Didn't you say we have two newcomers?!" pointed out Jolteon clearly annoyed.

"We do and that second newcomer is Eevee's older sis!" said Groudon.

Eevee shuddered then began to hide behind Grotle.

"I'm here to play with Eevee!" said a cheerful voice from outside.

"I wonder what Eeveelution it is…" wondered the contestants.

The one who entered wasn't an Eevee… nor an Eeveelution, it was a brownish dog.

"Hello Rockruff…" greeted Groudon.

"I'm so happy to be the first Alolan to be here!" said Rockruff cheerfully.

"This… this is Eevee's sister!" said Granbull confused.

Rockruff sniffed the area until her nose perked up. She points behind Grotle.

"My little sis is behind land turtle boy!" said Rockruff.

"Eep, I'm caught!" shrieked Eevee as Rockruff bit her paw.

"Now we're together again, let's have fun and play!" suggested Rockruff.

"No!" replied Eevee.

"But-"

"Eevee's right, we have a challenge!" said Groudon in his usual cheerful tone.

"And we have a special guest a.k.a Magearna!" continued Palkia now filled with enthusiasm.

"No-"

Suddenly, a metal lady arrives with a dress that resembled a pokeball.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO INVITE MY EXES!" scolded Groudon.

Palkia shrugs it off then left the building.

"Greetings Groudon, it seems that your pink friend left so…"

"So?"

"Let's have a nice time on your bed!" suggested Magearna smiling.

"No… we have a challenge"! reasoned Groudon.

"Okay then, I'll be your temporary co-host!"

Groudon groans.

"Okay, the challenge today is a Love-a-thon!" announced Magearna as Groudon went to a corner to mope.

"Love-a-thon?!" said Klefki confused.

"We'll go on many challenges and the teams are temporarily dissolved!" explained Magearna.

"I still don't get it!" uttered Ferroseed.

"I'll explain the rules one by one!" started Magearna. "There will be three events which will be based on a real date!"

The girls barring a few serious ones squealed in happiness while most of the guys moaned.

"In the end, the bottom two with the lowest points is automatically eliminated!" continued Magearna. "And also, everyone is scored individually!"

The campers looked at each other nervously as it is not only a double elimination but also an automatic elimination.

"How do we know the pairs?!" asked Dunsparce nervously.

"Free pick but you may only pick someone from the opposite team!" answered Magearna.

"In that case…" said Dunsparce grabbing Kirlia.

Dumbfounded, Budew grabbed Druddigan while Chandelure chose Seviper who she was quite acquainted with.

"I love same sex couples! I so love it that I'll force Plustle and Teddiursa to pair up!" said Magearna eyeing Chandelure and Seviper.

"My heart is only for Zangoose!" shouted Seviper which made Zangoose blush deeply.

Groudon then returned back to Magearna.

"The other couples will be: Granbull and Grumpig, Magikarp and Grotle, Vanniluxe and Bergmite, Jolteon and Stantler, Eevee and Persian" declared Groudon.

"Let's do this!" said Magikarp looking at Grotle determined.

"Can we switch pairs?!" asked Grumpig scowling at Granbull.

"Nope!" replied Groudon which causes Grumpig to glare back at the host.

"What about us?!" asked Ferroseed.

"Ferroseed is a Lunala while Rockruff is a Solgaleo, Spinda and Klefki will be in their original groups!" announced Groudon.

Ferroseed pairs with Spinda and Rockruff reluctantly chose Klefki.

"Okay, our first challenge will be in the amphitheater!" announced Groudon exiting with Magearna.

 **000**

 **Klefki shakes her keys nervously. "I hope I do my best to win this!" she mumbled to herself.**

 **000**

" **Why can't I be paired with Eevee?!" complained Rockruff.**

 **000**

 **Ferroseed continued to blush. "I wish I was paired with… her!"**

 **000**

Waiting at the amphitheater was a long and trendmill with what seems to be obstacles on them.

"What the heck is all of this?!" asked Bergmite intrigued.

"It's the first challenge which is… "Walking to the front door!" replied Groudon avoiding the gaze of Magearna from the audience.

"How original!" drawled Bergmite.

"Shut up! The males will be the one participating!" continued Groudon. "Your quest is to stay on the trendmill for how long as you can!"

"What if we're in a same sex couple?!" asked Chandelure.

"Then, one of you will have to participate!" replied Groudon. "Okay, Rockruff's pair goes first!"

Rockruff reluctantly walked towards the start of the trendmill before stepping on.

It was tedious for it took twenty seconds until the first obstacle appear which was a ledge that was 0.00001 meter high.

"What the heck was that?!" said Granbull dumbfounded.

"Don't worry!" assured Groudon pressing a button which activates a trapdoor beneath Rockruff.

"How is this even possible?!" screamed Rockruff as she fell.

"Now I'm satisfied of my life!" said Eevee slouching on her chair.

"She only lasted 26 seconds!" Groudon jotting it all down on a notepad.

"Ferroseed is next!" he announced.

Ferroseed stepped on the trendmill.

He jumped over the now-7 feet ledge via floating, he ducked under the 1.5 feet high door and he avoided the jealous exes.

In the end, Ferroseed was unscathed.

"Ferroseed lasted for ten minutes!" declared Groudon obviously impressed.

 **000**

 **Ferroseed continued to wave in appendages in the confessional. "I'm such a pro in this!" he boasted.**

 **000**

" **Cheater, he floated, if I would've known, I would've let Klefki do the course!" grumbled Rockruff taking off an Ekans that got stuck on her fur.**

 **000**

Groudon sat down then lets Magearna continue the challenge.

"Our next contestant is-"

She gets interrupted as Seviper stepped on the trend mill only for her tail to get stuck.

"Help me!" she said as her tail was still stuck.

Magearna groaned in annoyance.

 ***ONE DISGUSTING MINUTE LATER***

"And Seviper lasted for 0.0000001 second!" said Magearna unimpressed.

Chandelure glared at the viper who just shrugs it off.

"Ok, our next contestant is Grumpig!"

Grumpig sighed then teleported to the end of the trend mill.

"I'm finished!" drawled Grumpig.

Magearna shook her head at the pig before flashing a thumbs down.

"Can we have at least one serius competitor? Magearna muttered "Dunsparce is next!"

The pathetic-looking pokemon hopped to the start of the trendmill then began the challenge.

Dunsparce moved with the trendmill due to the lack of legs. He flopped over the high hurdle splendidly and he timed his flops tremendously. He strangely completed the course which baffled most of the others. Budew and Magikarp clapped as they watched their friend achieve.

Grumpig didn't even bother to try and lasted for 0.000000000000001 second, Plustle lasted for 3 minutes while Druddigon did well until he noticed Seviper and Chandelure were being 'too' close and lasted only 6 minutes.

 **000**

" **I wonder if Chandelure loves girls…" thought Druddigon. He shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be true… right?"**

 **000**

"Okay, it's Zangoose's turn!" announced Magearna.

"Umm… I don't have a partner" pointed out Zangoose.

"So do I!" said Fletchling stepping forward.

"Oh well… you still have each other!" said Magearna smirking.

Zandoose and Fletchling looked at each other awkwardly until…

"Not on my watch!" shrieked Seviper binding her tail onto Fletchling.

"Mama Mia!" screamed Fletchling before fainting.

"Okay… both of them have immunity then" sighed Magearna.

"That sucked!" booed Groudon who was eating popcorn.

Zangoose smiled as he sat next to Groudon while Fletchling was still trapped.

"Can I have some popcorn?" asked Zangoose.

Groudon nodded so Zangoose grabbed a few then ate him.

"Seviper, Groudon is powerful so don't snap" muttered Seviper with her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

And the challenge continued, Jolteon flopped in her run as Seviper shot a Sludge Bomb at her face causing her to last for only 2 seconds.

"Sabotage!" yelled Jolteon wiping off the sludge from her face.

"I accept that!" said Zangoose clapping his hands causing Jolteon to glare at him.

"Why didn't Stantler do the challenge?!" asked Jolteon.

"He's unstable!" replied Magearna pointing at Stantler who was curled into a ball.

 **000**

" **Slutty viper and stalking mongoose are next!" Jolteon muttered.**

 **000**

Bergmite was next.

"Go Bergmite!" cheered Vanilluxe.

Bergmite smiled at the ice cream then stepped on the trendmill.

 ***1 MINUTE LATER***

Bergmite steps off of the trendmill.

"What the hell?! You stepped off even though there weren't any obstacles?!" yelled Vanilluxe pissed off.

"That's why it was boring!" said Bergmite yawning.

Vanilluxe sighed then sat down/floated back to the others.

"Okay, Eevee is next!" declared Magearna.

Eevee stepped on the trend mill only to be hit by an Ice Beam knocking her out.

Everyone glared at Bergmite.

"I want some thrills!" grumbled Bergmite.

 **000**

" **Bergmite is going down!" grumbled Eevee shivering before noticing Rockruff licked her fur.**

" **What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Eevee glaring at Rockruff.**

" **I love you…" whispered Rockruff which makes Eevee's fur stand still**

 **000**

" **This challenge is getting boring, I can't use Chandelure with Druddigon watching!" said Grumpig annoyed.**

" **Maybe if I can eliminate Druddigon!" thought Grumpig smirking.**

 **000**

"And it's Grotle's turn!" declared Groudon.

"Why me?!" whimpered Grotle.

"It's because you're heavier!" replied Groudon.

Grotle sighed knowing Groudon wants this to be difficult for everyone as he stepped on the trend mill only to found out that someone placed a Camouflage Trampoline… the hard way.

"Wha?!" screamed Grotle as he sprang to the sky.

Magikarp and Dunsparce screamed in the behalf of their friend while the villains and Fletchling, who was still bound by Seviper, chuckled.

 **000**

" **I knew that was funny!" chortled Fletchling still being strangled by Seviper.**

" **But… I need some air!" gasped Fletchling fainting.**

 **000**

 **Grotle has a bruise on his head. "It's a good thing Sharpedo found me"**

" **I know!" said Sharpedo sitting next to him.**

" **So… where do the losers go?" asked Grotle.**

" **Hell!" replied Sharpedo smiling.**

 **000**

"Okay, the ends the first challenge!" declared Magearna pressing a switch which caused television screen to appear from above.

"Here are you scores!" said Magearna pointing at the screen.

Groudon smiled as the contestants earnestly looked at the screen.

 **Results:**

 **1** **st** **/2** **nd** **Dunsparce/Kirla**

 **1** **st** **/2** **nd** **Ferroseed/Spinda**

 **3** **rd** **Druddigan/Budew**

 **4** **th** **Plustle/Teddiursa**

 **5** **th** **Bergmite/Vanniluxe**

 **6** **th** **Rockruff/Klefki**

 **7** **th** **Jolteon/Stantler**

 **8** **th** **Seviper/Chandelure**

 **9t** **h** **Grumpig/Granbull**

 **10** **th** **Grotle/Magikarp**

 **11** **th** **Eevee/Persian**

"Why aren't Grotle's pair tied with us?!" asked Persian.

"It's because Eevee fainted!" replied Magearna smirking.

Persian sighed before glaring at Bergmite.

Stantler also glared at Bergmite before nuzzling Persian who was mortified.

"What… what about Towey?!" asked Persian dumbofounded.

"Who?" said Stantler confused before pecking Persian on the cheek.

Persian kisses him back as they rolled on the floor.

"ROFK!" yelled Plustle.

"What?! Said Vanniluxe confused.

"Rolling on the Floor Kissing!" replied Plustle.

"ROFF!" drawled Bergmite.

"Dirty joke!" screamed Plustle.

"Look who's talking!" said Bergmite with no emotion.

"Ok, it's time for our next challenge!" announced Magearna.

Everyone was too busy looking at Persian and Stantler so Magearna used Moon Blast to gain their attention.

"Okay, the next challenge is a big one, it will be a date!" declared Magearna smiling.

The boys all groaned including Groudon.

"Okay!" Magearna said as Palkia arrives setting down the tables and chairs.

"It looks like Miss Pink is back!" chortled Teddiursa.

Palkia glared at her then continued to set the tables.

Soon, the amphitheater looked fancy enough to be called a bistro and Palkia was now wearing a chef's outfit.

Everyone sat down on the chairs. Each couple was on one table while Magearna sat with Groudon.

"So… let's get back together" suggested Magearna seductively.

Groudon didn't reply as he was too busy playing with his 3DS.

Magearna shrugs it off then began to explain the second leg of the challenge. "Okay, every couple will have 100 points in total and any rude gesture any of the two does, minus points!"

"Let's just get this over with!" drawled Bergmite.

Glaring at the iceberg, Magearna sighs. "The 1 hour… begins… now!"

 **000**

 **Grumpig bangs his head repeatedly on the confessional. "This challenge sucks, I can't even use Vanilluxe nor Chandelure!"**

 **000**

 **CHANDELURE AND SEVIPER**

"Sooooo, what do you want to talk about?" asked Chandelure politely.

"Let's talk about Zangoose!" suggested Seviper earnestly.

"Okay…" said Chandelure reluctantly.

 **GRANBULL AND GRUMPIG**

"I hate you" mumbled Grumpig.

"I hate you too" replied Granbull.

"This conversation is getting us nowhere, I'll be using the loo!" said Grumpig standing up then heading to the confessional.

 **000**

" **Granbull is a wet blanket and a poor listener, I need more than painkillers to soothe my pain!" he mumbled.**

 **000**

" **Grumpig is such a dick… oh wait, he doesn't have one!" chortled Granbull.**

 **000**

 **PLUSTLE AND TEDDIURSA.**

"And so that's why I should invite you to my orgies!" chattered Plustle.

"Uh huh, I'm listening!" moaned Teddiursa not even looking at the mouse.

"Are you even listening to me?!" questioned Plustle angrily.

"Of course I am!"

"Then what was I talking about?"

"I dunno, Zangoose?"

"You were listening to the others' conversation but not mine!" seethed Plustle pouncing on Teddiursa.

Meanwhile, Groudon and Magearna were watching closely.

"I bet Teddiursa would win!" stated Groudon.

"We'll see!" muttered Magearna blasting a Moon Blast at Teddiursa.

"That's cheating!"

"All is fair in the game of love!"

 **CHANDELURE AND SEVIPER**

"Zangoose is so hot… especially when he flexes his muscles!"

"This is getting tedious, let's talk about Druddigon!" groaned Chandelure slouching on her chair.

"No siree, as I was saying, Zangoose is pretty hot!"

"This is going to be a longer hour than I expected"

 **BERGMITE AND VANNILUXE.**

"Shit this, I'm leaving!" said Bergmite leaving the area.

"Wait! This is a challenge!" beckoned Vanilluxe following the iceberg.

Vanilluxe finally found Bergmite crying in the middle of the woods.

"Isn't your title Cold Hearted Genius? So why are you crying?!" asked Vanilluxe mockingly.

"Phanpy…" the iceberg replied.

"Don't tell me… you're in love with her!"

Bergmite nodded.

"You're right, but we need to go back or else we'll lose!" explained Vanilluxe.

Bergmite thought about it before following Vanilluxe.

 **000**

" **First Grumpig and now Bergmite, why am I the only one not having any drama?!" complained Vanilluxe.**

 **000**

 **EEVEE AND PERSIAN**

"Let's talk about you!" suggested Eevee.

"I rather not…" muttered Persian.

Eevee gasped. "For the first time, you're not being selfish!"

"I'm not like you but… Stantler… I think I fell for him!"

"You did made out with him!" pointed out Eevee.

"We also did it!" explained Persian.

"What do you- oh Arceus, you don't mean!" said Eevee in sudden realiazation.

Persian nodded.

"Then, you're not a virgin"

"Who says I was?"

Eevee face-pawed herself.

 **CHANDELURE AND SEVIPER**

Chandelure continued to bang her head repeatedly on the table.

"Zangoose also winked at me once and I-"

"Say one word about Zangoose or I'll freaking kill you!"

Awkward silence.

"As I was saying, Zangoose is the best!" continued Seviper.

"Arceus, kill me already!"

 **DRUDDIGON AND BUDEW.**

"Druddigon, I think you should stop holding any glassware, that's the tenth one you broke!" pointe dout Budew.

"I… I'm just nervous" stammered Druddigon.

Budew eyed Druddigon concernedly.

"It's about Chandelure… isn't it?"

"Well… I did witness the chandelier attack Zangoose and Seviper"

"Don't worry!" assured Budew.

 **DUNSPARCE AND BUDEW**

Dunsparce continued to drool over Kirlia.

"You're so hot!" complimented Dunsparce.

Kirlia shrugs it off then drank from her wine glass.

 **000**

" **Dunsparce is cute but I don't want to be in a relationship… for a long long time!" explained Kirlia.**

" **Is it because you're scared off twirling on cliff?" asked a voice from outside.**

" **It's private okay!" yelled Kirlia.**

 **000**

 **ROCKRUFF AND KLEFKI**

The two girls tried to avoid eye to eye contact with each other.

"I only love Eevee!" defended Rockruff.

"And I only love monKeys!" said Klefki jokingly.

Rockruff looked at Klefki and raised her left brow.

"What?" said Klefki confused.

 **FERROSEED AND SPINDA**

"Lalalalalala!" sang Spinda spilling all of the drinks.

"Be careful!" warned Ferroseed only to faint after being hit by a vodka bottle.

 **MAGEARNA AND GROUDON.**

"So are you seeing anyone?" queried Magearna.

"No one in the moment…" answered Groudon nervously.

"Except for Victini, Rayquaza and Celebi!" joked Palkia cleaning the mess at Ferroseed and Spinda's table.

"Why you little!" fumed Magearna blasting a Moon Blast at Groudon.

"Holy shit!"

 **STANTLER AND JOLTEON**

"This sucks, I'm partneed with crazy boy" complained Jolteon.

With his left eye twitching, Stantler stood up then grabbed Jolteon's neck grabbing the attention of everyone especially Seviper who began to encourage Stantler to kill Jolteon.

"Everyone underestimated me because of a little scuffle and obsession but now… I can't take it anymore!" ranted in anger.

"It was more than a little obsession!" teased Jolteon.

"That does it!" said Stantler hitting Jolteon with Horn Leech then Headbutt knocking the Eeveelution out.

"It's so embarrassing to know that we're in the same evolution line!" moaned Eevee face-pawing herself.

"And that ends our second challenge, here are the results!" declared Magearna directing everyone's attention to the screen.

 **1** **st** **Grotle and Magikarp**

 **2** **nd** **Dunsparce and Kirlia**

 **3** **rd** **Bergmite and Vanilluxe**

 **4** **th** **Seviper and Chandelure**

 **5** **th** **Grumpig and Granbull**

 **6** **th** **Rockruff and Klefki**

 **7** **th** **Eevee and Persian**

 **8** **th** **Ferroseed and Spinda**

 **9** **th** **Druddigon and Budew**

 **10** **th** **Plustle and Teddiursa**

 **11** **th** **Stantler and Jolteon**

"Why are the flopping fish and land turtle in first place?!" asked Granbull dumbfounded.

"Well, unlike you they didn't lose any points!" replied Magearna.

"And where the heck is Groudon?!" asked Grumpig annoyed.

"Let's just say, he's in a body bag!" said Magearna smirking.

 **000**

In the hosts' cabin, Palkia spooned some soup into Groudon's mouth.

"Arceus, Magearna did a lot of damage to your body and emotional state!" pointed out Palkia snickering.

"It's all your fault traitor!" huffed Groudon who was now in a full body cast.

"Who'll host with you injured?"

"I dunno, Kyogre, I guess?!" said Groudon obviously disgusted with what he said.

Palkia patted his back before leaving. But before leaving, he 'accidentally spilt the soup onto Groudon.

"What the heck?! This is hot!"

 **000**

"Okay, it's time for our last challenge!" announced Magearna in the amphitheater now transformed into something you would find in romantic plays.

"Okay, the last leg is composed of two mini challenges!" explained Magearna. "The first part is the gift giving where you have to find a specific item that I hid, I hid 11 in total. Each contains a different gift and… the one who'll receive the gifts are-"

Magearna pressed a button which activated the elevator directly under the stage.

As it came back up, it now had 11 pokemon on it.

"Grotle and Magikarp's girl is Carracosta!" said Magearna pointing at a blue turtle who was waving.

Bergmite's pair got Crygonal who's genderless, Stantler's got Sharpedo(the same one), Plustle's got Minun(also the same one), Grumpig's pair got Spritzee(see above) while Rockruff's pair got Kricketot.

"Okay, Dunsparce's pair got….. me?" said Magearna confused causing Dunsparce to gulp.

"Okay, I accept, Dunsparce give me an awesome present!" said Magearna smiling creepily.

Chandelure's got a Gengar, Ferroseed's got a Medicham and Eevee's got a Staraptor.

"Ok, that's everyone!" said Magearna.

"Um.. we don't have a person!" pointed out Druddigon.

"Oh… I forgot, you can take the last one!" answered Magearna pointing at the… oh Arceus, can it be?

A Chandelure emerged from the elevator.

"Brother…" muttered Chandelure.

"Okay, let's begin, on your marks… go!"

 **000**

" **This will be my perfect chance to sabotage Druddigon!" stated Grumpig smirking.**

 **000**

" **I can't believe… my brother is back!" Chandelure mumbled with her eyes twitching.**

 **000**

Druddigon and Budew looked for the present near the mines from last challenge.

"I'll look inside while you look at the mountain summit!" suggested Druddigon.

Budew nodded then skedaddle to the mountain peak. Mustering his courage, Druddigon entered the mines.

However, an unknown figures arrives then uses Rock Slide blocking the cave entrance.

"I must win… for her!" muttered the figure running off.

 **000**

Chandelure had been separated from Seviper who decided to follow Zangoose who was not even paticipating.

Panting, she sat down to meditate until someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked to find the Chandelure from earlier.

"Brother, why are you here?!" questioned Chandelure scowling.

"Well, it's time for you to go back to your roots!" said the other Chandelure using Hypnosis on Chandelure (Druddigan's mate).

 **000**

 ***in the bushes***

"What the heck is happening?!" thought Ferroseed who was shivering in fear.

"Lalalalala, I wonder-"

Suddenly, the two felt a gust of wind behind their back. They turned to find….

"Oh my Arceus, we are so screwed!" said Ferroseed.

"Lalalala!"

 **000**

Granbull and Grumpig were already in the amphitheater after finding a present in the confessional.

Ferroseed floated towards them with blank eyes holding a present.

"Present for Chandelure…" mumbled Ferroseed before floating away.

"Wow, that was creepy!" thought Granbull.

Grumpig looked scared but in his mind, he was laughing.

 **000**

" **My plan, hypnotize that other Chandelure to hypnotize Chandelure to hypnotize all of the contestants but me!" explained Grumpig.**

 **000**

Budew retrieved a present in the mountain peak then proceeded to the amphitheater.

But on her way, someone covers her head with a burlap sack then dragged her into the woods.

The figure was a quadruped, nonetheless.

 **000**

Stantler got two presents, one of which he gave to Seviper who was passing by, then returned to the amphitheater with Seviper lagging behind.

 **000**

"Okay, we currently have 4 presents!" declared Magearna. "One for Granbull's pair, one for Seviper's and two for Stantler's!"

"Oh, I gave one of mine to Seviper!" replied Stantler.

Magearna turned to the viper. "I give mine to Budew or whatever…"

"Okay, let's wait for the others!"

The contestants at the amphitheater all groaned impatiently

 **000**

Klefki wandered the woods alone holding three gifts after being ditched by Rockruff.

"One for me, two for the others!" thought Klefki walking towards the amphitheater.

Unbeknowst to her, two flaming eyes were staring at her.

"Eekk!" she screamed running off while dropping two of the gifts.

The figure revealed itself to be Chandelure then peeked inside the two boxes. Laughing, she hid one box while hid another in the bushes.

 **000**

"What?! You're giving to us!" said Eevee surprised.

"Of course!" replied Chandelure smiling.

"Suit yourself!" said Eevee eyeing Chandelure suspiciously then heading to the amphitheater.

 **000**

" **What was inside is an automatic couple elimination card, I intend to give it to Persian and Eevee since they are threats!" explained Chandelure.**

 **000**

"Do you want to exchange?!" asked Eevee looking at Magikarp innocently.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt I we exchanged!" sighed Magikarp exchanging his gift with Eevee's.

Upon leaving, Magikarp tripped and collided with Stantler who was holding his and Budew's gifts.

The collision caused the three gifts to mix up with each other then dropped back down.

Stantler quickly grabbed one leaving the others to Budew or Magikarp.

Magikarp stared at the two boxes before grabbing one.

 **000**

Spinda and Ferroseed arrives carrying a gift, Eevee and Persian arrived carrying a gift then finally, Bergmite and Vanilluxe came after with a gift in their hand.

"Okay, we can finally begin!" Magearna said cheerfully.

"Okay, Magikarp's pair goes first!"

Magikarp flopped forward nervously then gave the present to Carracosta.

Carracosta opened the box to find Shell Polish in it. The Carracosta thanks Magikarp and Grotle for the gift then went back to the elevator.

Eevee and Persian got headphones which Staraptor rudely rejects, Chandelure and Seviper got Incense which Gengar disliked.

"Dunsparce and Kirlia?"

The duo stepped forward presenting nothing.

"What the heck is this?!"

"We didn't find anything!" replied Dunsparce causing Magearna to glare at the pair.

 **000**

" **Of course, they didn't found anything, I hid one because… it contained something very precious!" explained Chandelure laughing evilly.**

 **000**

The challenge continued as the others all have good reviews. Soon it was Stantler's turn, Sharpedo opened the gift to find a Chinese Fingertrap which Sharpedo disapproves for because of obvious reason.

"The last team is Budew!"

Ferroseed floats forward holding Budew's box.

Opening it, the Chandelure chuckles revealing a card inside the box.

"AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION, YOU TWO ARE OUT!"

"And Budew and Druddigon are out!" said Magearna.

"WHAT?!" hissed Chandelure under her breath.

"Where are they in the first place?!" asked Teddiursa looking around.

Snapping a finger, the two appeared.

"Wha… what happened? Did we win?!" asked Budew.

"No, you're both out!" taunted Rockruff.

"Wait-"

Magearna snapped her fingers and Budew was gone.

"Uh… I'll just fly off!" said Druddigon spreading his wings then taking flight.

"Okay, it's time for me to leave also!" said Magearna floating away.

"That was anticlimactic!" muttered Plustle.

 **000**

In the woods, Chandelure called her two hypnotized lackeys. "You two will ruin your team next!" said Chandelure using Hypnosis once again on the two.

* * *

 **And both Druddigon and Budew got voted off and it's all because of Magikarp and Stantler's accident. And there's another evil doer and it's a quadruped. And the only quadruped in the game are Persian, Stantler, Rockruff and Grotle. Will they strike again? What is Vanilluxe hiding? What was inside the box Chandelure hid? Find out in the next episode of Pokemon... Drama... Island!**

 **Trivia:**

 **Budew was supposed to evolve and was going to rebel against Granubull but I decided to use her as a stepping stone for the new evil and Chandelure**

 **Budew: Review so I'll be happy and evolve!**

Chandelure went back to the bushes to take out the box. She opened it violently then took out something shiny.

"This will be ticket to victory!" muttered Chandelure.


	12. In Your Dreams

Grumpig met up with Fletchling in the woods to discuss on who to eliminate next.

"So, who do you want to boot off next?!" asked Fletchling.

"Kirlia!" replied Grumpig.

"I thought Vanilluxe was next!" protested Fletchling.

"But… we need to damage Chandelure's remaining humanity by eliminating her last friend!" explained Grumpig.

Fletchling sighed. "I hope this won't backfire on us!"

 **000**

" **This is getting crazier and crazier as the contest continues, Druddigon and Budew are gone for some weird reason!" muttered Fletchling.**

 **000**

" **I hate to admit it but Fletchling is my only true friend and Jolteon is my only true enemy because of…" Grumpig suddenly flinched as he said that.**

 **000**

 ***Meanwhile in the bushes***

"So they're eliminating me this time…" whispered Kirlia clearly angry.

"I guess they are!" replied Grotle.

"It's getting awkward that we're the only members left since Chandelure has become distant lately and Druddigon left last time!" pointed out Kirlia.

"Let's just leave!" suggested Grotle.

"Fine…" mumbled Kirlia.

 **000**

Zangoose and Seviper were having their daily anger management class in the woods. Today, they focused on joking.

"What do you call a Seviper that lives in the Sevii Islands?" asked Seviper.

"What?" replied Zangoose filled with enthusiasm.

"A Seviiper!" joked Seviper before bursting into laughter.

Zangoose smiled at the viper but seeing the viper laugh made it harder for Zangoose to hide his feelings.

"Come on Zangoose, laugh!" suggested Seviper continuing to laugh.

Zangoose shook his head.

"I need to tell her my true feelings…" thought Zangoose.

 **000**

Rockruff was writing something down on a sheet of paper. The still hypnotized Spinda approached the pooch.

"Umm… hello, Spinda was it?" said Rockruff.

Spinda nodded.

"Sorry!" said Rockruff hitting Spinda with Rock Tomb knocking her out.

"I need to win for Eevee!" muttered Rockruff carrying Spinda's unconscious body.

Unknown to her, a certain chandelier was watching.

 **000**

" **So she thinks she can fight me, there can only be one evil in this island and that's me!" said Chandelure.**

 ***knocking***

" **Can I use the bathroom?" asked Plustle.**

" **No!" answered Chandelure.**

 **Plustle wailed in pain.**

 **000**

Grotle was lounging in front if the cabins next to Vanilluxe who have dozed off on him.

"I'm feeling relaxed right now!" smiled Grotle.

Plustle suddenlu runs towards them then jumped onto Grotle then… oh Arceus, relieved herself.

"Plustle, what the heck are you doing?!" scolded Grotle.

Whimpering, Plustle runs off to the forest.

"That was annoying!" mumbled Grotle.

 ***CAMPER'S PLEASE HEAD TO THE FEAR SHACK!***

"This again!" thought Grotle standing causing Vanilluxe to fall in the process.

"Ouch!"

 **000**

 **Vanilluxe rubbed the bruise on her head. "That was cold!" grumbled Vanilluxe.**

 **000**

Everyone went to the beach where the fear challenge was held to find Palkia standing there with another pokemon that obviously isn't Groudon. It was blue and very big.

"Kyogre!" gasped Teddiursa bowing down to the legendary.

"She should stop doing that!" moaned Granbull annoyed.

"Umm…where is Spinda?!" asked Rockruff innocently causing Eevee to gag.

Everyone looked around to find the panda has disappeared.

"Oh well, he wasn't that useful!" assured Rockruff.

"I guess that's right!" sighed Jolteon earning glares from Teddiursa and Seviper.

 **000**

" **I seriously going to kill her!" mouthed Seviper strangling Teddiursa.**

" **Why are you strangling me then?!" asked Teddiursa.**

" **Zangoose told me to vent my anger by strangling someone!" replied Seviper continuing to strangle Teddiursa.**

" **Oh Arceus, this is going to hurt!"**

 **000**

"Okay, today's challenge is the fear-"started Palkia.

"Didn't we did that already?!" retorted Grumpig.

"Well, not all of you participated so we decided to create another one to scare everyone!" explained Kyogre while fist bumping Palkia.

"I hate friendship!" seethed Chandelure.

Everyone looked at the chandelier.

 **000**

" **Chandelure, continue to hide your intent so you can win this!" muttered Chandelure to himself.**

 **000**

Everyone entered the cabin due to Palkia's orders. They were handed earmuffs on their way in by Kyogre.

"What are these for?!" asked Bergmite pointing at the earmuffs that Plustle now wore.

"That's for the challenge so that we can't wake up from loud noises!" explained Palkia.

"What-"started Bergmite before suddenly falling to the ground with the others except for one metallic seed.

"Why are you still awake?!" asked Palkia.

Ferroseed didn't reply and left the cabin.

"I guess he's out!" sighed Palkia.

"That sucked" mumbled Kyogre placing earmuffs on his ears.

 **000**

Everyone woke up in the same room where they fell asleep.

"Where the heck are we?!" queried Jolteon rubbing her forehead.

"We're in the same building from before, you dingaling!" replied Seviper mockingly.

"Why you-"started Jolteon before being interrupted.

"Stop fighting, the challenge is currently being held as you are all dreaming!" explained Palkia standing next to Kyogre who had no care about the show whatsoever.

"So, the challenge is to survive all of your fears!" said Kyogre with no enthusiasm.

Grumpig gulped. "So we get to experience… all of each other's fears!"

Palkia nodded.

 **000**

" **Shit, now everyone will know!" grumbled Grumpig biting his fingernails.**

 **000**

Palkia snapped his finger then a shadowy spectre appears.

"Darkrai!" uttered Teddiursa also bowing down which the spectre seems to enjoy.

"Darkrai here will help in making your dreams a reality and… to lose, you must die!" said Palkia cheerfully.

"Die?!" said Plustle nervously.

"Die in your dream world then you'll wake up in real life and you're out from the challenge!" explained Palkia.

"Umm… on another note, where's Ferroseed?" asked Kirlia.

Everyone looked around to find out that the seed was gone.

"Oh, he got out!" answered Palkia.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Lunalas in unison.

"Good luck!" said Palkia disappearing with Kyogre and Darkrai.

"Oh Arceus, what are we to do now?" whined Persian.

"Let me kiss you to make it all better!" suggested Stantler.

Persian nodded then kissed the deer in the lips.

"Ewwww!" wailed Plustle covering her eyes.

*CLICK*

"What-"started Grumpig.

Their surroundings changed, it didn't look like the Fear Shack anymore, they were now in the cliff area where the fishing challenge was held.

"Oh great, we have to twirl!" drawled Bergmite.

"This is a pathetic fear!" uttered Chandelure starting to twirl near the edge.

"It's scary because of the Sharpedoes!" explained Kirlia.

"Wait a minute-"

Bergmite lost balance then fell to the water.

"Bergmite!" screamed Kirlia holding out her hand.

"Help... me…!" he shouted.

Bergmite floated being an iceberg until a Sharpedo arrives and eats him whole.

"Let's continue to twirl… carefully!" ordered Kirlia doing a pirouette.

"Serves him right" muttered Chandelure.

"Don't say that, I'm getting scared!" stammered Plustle.

"I'm sure he's fine!" averred Jolteon reassuring Plustle.

"I hope so" cried Plustle.

The area then changed once again until they found themselves on the sinking S.S. Anne.

"Omigosh, the ship is sinking!" pointed out Kirlia.

"Wow, how exciting" drawled Chandelure.

"What's happening to you? You've changed!" chided Kirlia leering at the chandelier.

"What do you mean?" queried Chandelure nervously.

"You act suspicious and… I saw you attack Zangoose and Seviper in the confessional!" justified Kirlia arms folded.

 **000**

" **Kirlia needs to go ASAP!" huffed Chandelure. "She knows too much!"**

 **000**

In the fear shack, Bergmite woke up to find the others still asleep.

"Perfect, I'm second one out!" mumbled Bergmite.

Suddenly, he heard some thumping near the wall.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Bergmite sternly.

He walked towards the wall then began inspecting it until suddenly, a secret passageway appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's see what I'll find!" he thought entering the secret passageway.

 **000**

 **In the sinking ship**

"Oh Arceus, just sink already!" said Chandelure impatiently.

She stared at the others. She then observed Seviper sneaking behind Jolteon.

"We need to have a plan" suggested Jolteon.

"That's quite obvious seeing as our sarcastic ice berg got eaten whole by a fucking Sharpedo!" scoffed Grotle.

"I guess-"started Jolteon before Seviper wrapped herself around Jolteon.

"What the heck are you doing?!" asked Jolteon running out of breath.

"Killing you!" answered Seviper dropping Jolteon to the floor lifeless.

"Oh Arceus, they killed Jolteon!" gasped Zangoose.

"Lame reference!" pointed out Plustle

"What the heck is Seviper planning to do?!" queried Persian stepping away from Seviper.

"I need to… kill!" said Seviper lashing her teeth at Persian.

"What the… this is my fear!" thought Chandelure to herself.

"Eekk!" screamed Persian which made everyone shiver in fear.

"Let's run" mouthed Stantler.

No one obeyed since they were glued in their spot as they watched Persian dying.

Seviper stood up revealing the beheaded body of Persian. Her teeth is now covered in blood.

"Le… let's run away!" suggested Plustle.

"That's what I suggested!" huffed Stantler.

"Shut up and let's RUN!" the contestants shouted all running to the door to a suite.

 **000**

The suite was even worse, it was covered with blood and looking back at the contestants barred Seviper was a feral Jolteon.

"Why in the Pokeverse is this happening to us?!" wailed Vanniluxe as the Jolteon pounced on Stantler.

"Eeekk, they killed Stantler!" shrieked Zangoose.

"He's not dead, stupid!" sighed Chandelure rolling her eyes.

"Guys, use your moves!" suggested Stantler fending off the Jolteon.

"Okay!" said Plustle using Quick Attack on the electric fox.

The Jolteon emerged unscathed then pounced on the rodent who dodges it.

Desperately, Plustle opens the door out of the room only to find Seviper.

"Eekkk!" screamed Plustle before being swallowed by Seviper.

"Omigosh, they killed Plustle!" pointed out Zangoose.

"Are you going to do that all day?" asked Chandelure.

"Yes!" replied Zangoose causing Chandelure to face-appendage herself.

"Let's leave!" ordered Stantler exiting the suite hitting Seviper in the process.

"Ouch!" moaned Seviper rubbing her head.

She then found Grumpig still staring at the Jolteon who was biting the bed sheets.

"You… you killed my parents!" intoned Grumpig tears flowing out of his eyes.

As Seviper was about to eat him, Grumpig uses Psychic to levitate the viper then proceeded throw it at the Jolteon.

"Die, you Jolteon scum!" snarled Grumpig as the Jolteon was now being devoured by Seviper who seems to enjoy it.

 **000**

The contestants barring Grumpig and Seviper found themselves in a house.

"This is…" muttered Zangoose examining the house.

"Finally, we escaped!" sighed Granbull in relief sitting on the couch.

"Where are we anyway?!" questioned Grotle looking around.

"This is my house…" answered Zangoose.

"So we have to do your being rejected thing!" hypothesized Grotle.

"I changed my-"started Zangoose.

"Seviper, I love you!" they heard.

They turned around to find another Zangoose talking to another Seviper.

"This is going to be a long day…" groaned Zangoose face-clawing himself.

 **000**

Seviper and Grumpig found themselves in a room that was very soft as if it was covered with pillows.

"Where are we?!" asked Grumpig.

"This is… my fear" muttered Seviper looking at the floor.

"I thought being tied into a knot was your fear?" answered Grumpig confused.

"This is my new fear" explained Seviper.

"Seviper, I love you" the two heard from behind them.

 **000**

It was already five minutes since the mongoose and the viper kissed. The group were starting to get bored.

"Let's leave" suggested Rockruff opening the door then passing through it.

"Fine" replied Eevee also leaving the area.

The others were too engrossed in the lovers kissing that they were starting to enjoy it until… the unspeakable happened.

"What the heck?!" uttered Granbull covering her eyes.

"These are the things you can experience in-"started Kirlia.

"Don't finish that sentence" threatened Zangoose pretending to slit his throat to show to Kirlia what would happen if she did.

"Let's leave" stammered Granbull leaving the area with Stantler and Zangoose.

"Shall we also leave?!" asked Grotle.

Klefki nodded then followed Grotle to exit the place.

"Let's-"started Fletchling before being interrupted… by a katana through his chest.

The remaining pokemon in Zangoose's house looked up to find… Sharpedo looking back at them.

"You have issues" said Chandelure glaring at Magikarp.

"What, it's scary!" whimpered Magikarp.

 **000**

" **They can't question my fear… Sharpedoes are 'scary'. They eaten Bergmite, for goodness sake!" defended Magikarp.**

 **000**

Klefki and Grotle were now in the mess hall. It was noticeably empty…. Except for the cadavers of Palkia and Groudon laying on the floor.

"Oh my… this is scary" gasped Klefki.

"I wish Vanilluxe was here…." sighed Grotle.

Klefki looked at the tortoise with her brow raised.

"Don't judge!" retorted Grotle.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Grotle, not now!" grunted Klefki examining the bodies.

"Wha… what do you mean?!" protested Grotle who was apparently next to her.

The fingers continued to tap her.

"Grotle, I told-"she started looking behind her.

Looking behind her, she found a Turtwig holding a machete.

"Eeeekkk!" Klefki shrieked.

Panicking, Klefki ran to the kitchen only to bump into the door and getting her keys stuck in the keyhole.

"I can't believe this is the end" thought Klefki as she saw Grotle being mutilated by the Turtwig.

Closing her eyes, she felt her body being sawed in half.

 **000**

 **Hosts' Cabin**

"Soooo, is this torture satisfying for you?" asked Palkia pointing at the screen which is currently displaying Klefki's death.

"I guess so" whispered Groudon.

"C'mon Groud, you need to heal!" pleaded Palkia.

Groudon looked away from the co-host which caused Palkia to sigh.

"If this can't heal you, **she** can!" thought Palkia taking out his phone.

 **000**

Teddiursa, Chandelure, Kirlia, Magikarp, Dunsparce and Vanilluxe were all hiding in the bedroom of Zangoose's house away from Sharpedo.

Teddiursa and Magikarp were in the closet, Vanilluxe and Chandelure were hiding under the bed while Dunsparce and Kirlia hid behind the door.

Instead of Sharpedo, a fire-breathing, honey stealing, Dunsparce eating shark man entered the room.

"Shit, our fears combined!" hissed Teddiursa under her breath.

Unfortunately, the monster opened the closet to find the little bear and flopping fish shivering in fear.

"It's dinner time!" yelled the beast.

"I'm half cooked!" protested Magikarp with Teddiursa nodding in agreement.

"Don't matter, me don't have taste buds!" retorted the monster picking Magikarp up then devouring him

"Eeeekkk!" shrieked Teddiursa as the beast breathed fire at her burning her to a crisp.

 ***under the bed***

Chandelure and Vanilluxe watched as their two comrades got killed by the monster.

"I don't want to die yet…." Said Vanilluxe crying.

"Don't be a scaredy cat!" said Chandelure.

"Thanks…. But keep your flame away from me, I might die" ordered Vanilluxe

Chandelure then hatched an idea then directed her flames under Vanilluxe.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" complained Vanilluxe wiping off her sweat.

"I'm sorry" whispered Chandelure as she used Flame Burst on the ice cream killing her instantly.

 **000**

Seviper and Grumpig entered a house: specifically, Ferroseed's house.

"This must be Ferroseed's house" pointed out Seviper.

"How would you know?" asked Grumpig.

"Internet" replied Seviper.

"That-"started Grumpig only to be shushed by Seviper.

"His fear is here…"

The ground shook as Ferroseed's fear arrived. The two hid under the couch. Seviper peered to see what the fear was. Instead, she was surprised to find a Shuckle. She emerged from her hiding then place then proceeded to the Shuckle.

"This is not scary, it's just a Shuckle!" said Seviper mockingly.

"Get back her" begged Grumpig with concern.

"It's not that scary!" pointed out Seviper. "It's just… a… friendly… turtle"

The Shuckle was now foaming blood then attacked Seviper.

"This is embarrassing!" yelled Seviper as she is being killed until she landed on the floor dead.

Carefully and quietly, Grumpig exited the house.

 **000**

Rockruff and Eevee were walking on what seems to be an endless road until they encountered a plant.

"I'll handle this!" said Eevee walking towards the plant.

The plant however, was sentient. The plant opened its mouth then attacked Eevee, damaging her.

"Ouch… if this continues… I'm dead" thought Eevee.

"Eevee is immortal!" yelled Rockruff charging full speed at the plant only for it to eat her.

Fortunately, the plant exploded.

"KABOOM!"

"She saved me…. It's now time to move on!" said Eevee continuing her journey.

 **000**

In the end of a long hallway, Bergmite found himself in storage room. He then noticed someone tied up. It was the spinning panda, Spinda, currently unconscious.

"I'll get you free!" assured Bergmite starting to untie the ropes.

He then heard footsteps. He stopped untying the panda then froze in his spot

"Now I have two victims!" he heard as he was hit on the head with a rock.

 **000**

Eevee lost Rockruff after someone tried to eat her leaving her all alone.

She found herself in the house she grew up in.

"I'm getting tired!" sighed Eevee resting on the floor.

"You need to be a Jolteon-no, a Vaporeon!" she heard.

"Oh Arceus, they're here!" breathed Eevee under her breath.

 **000**

Chandelure snickered as the monster gobbled up Dunsparce. As the monster was about to eat Kirlia, she used Teleport, teleporting both of them.

"Is anyone here?" asked Grumpig entering the attic.

"Piggy!" he heard.

"Screw this!"

 **000**

Eevee was being harassed by her older sibling.

"C'mon, Flareon's the best!" offered Flareon revealing a Fire Stone then giving it to Eevee.

"No, Glaeceon is the best choice!" yelled Glaceon handing her an Ice Rock.

"No!" screamed Eevee before falling unconscious…. Forever.

 **000**

Eevee woke up in the Fear Shack. She looked around her to find the objects her dream sisters gave her lying on the floor around her.

She picked them all one by one then hid it in her fur.

"I'm not yet ready…" she mumbled.

She then noticed Rockruff carrying a rock.

"Uh, what's with the rock?" asked Eevee.

"Umm… goodbye" replied Rockruff running off.

"My sister's hiding something…" thought Eevee.

 **000**

Kirlia woke up in a place completely filled with darkness. She found Chandelure next to her looking idly at their surroundings.

"So, where are we?" asked Kirlia.

"You're going to vote yourself off…" muttered Chandelure.

"What-"

Chandelure uses Hypnosis on the ballerina causing the latter to fall asleep.

"No hard feelings… but I have to win!" said Chandelure using Shadow Ball at the sleeping Kirlia.

 **000**

Zangoose, Stantler and Granbull are walking on a yellow brick road that seems to be endless.

"Toto, it looks we're not in Kansas anymore!" quipped Zangoose.

"Of all the times you can say a clever quip, you say it now!" shouted Granbull annoyed at the mongoose.

"Sorry…" replied Zangoose sheepishly hiding behind Stantler.

"Let's just go!" said Granbull walking forward.

Suddenly, Delibirds fall from the sky to attack Stantler until he was now unmoving and dead.

"Oh Arceus, they killed Stantler!" gasped Zangoose.

"Stop saying references and let's run!" yelled Granbull grabbing Zangoose's hand.

Suddenly, the two blacked out.

 **000**

Granbull, Zangoose and Chandelure woke up in the fear challenge to find everyone staring at them.

"It looks like the Lunalas lose… AGAIN!" declared Palkia. "Phew, I always wanted to say that" panted Palkia wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"I thought you would've made it longer, we're not even more than three thousand words yet!" pointed out Klefki.

"Shut up! Why does everyone break the fourth wall these days? It's getting quite annoying!"said Palkia face-palming.

The Lunalas all groaned while the Solgaleos cheered until they noticed something.

"Where is Bergmite and Rockruff and Spinda?!" thought the Solgaleos.

 **000**

In a hidden basement underneath the fear shack, both Bergmite and Spinda were both tied up and unconscious.

"You guys are lucky that we won but… you're not going elsewhere!" cackled a raspy voice.

 **000**

 **Chandelure: Kirlia**

 **000**

 **Plustle: Chandelure… she was the one who almost killed me!**

 **000**

 **Stantler: Kirlia**

 **000**

 **Grumpig: To add some tension…. Vanilluxe**

 **000**

 **Fletchling: I dunno… Stantler?**

 **000**

 **Ferroseed: Kirlia**

 **000**

 **Klefki: Chandelure**

 **000**

 **Persian: I'm sorry but Ferroseed was out first!  
000**

 **Kirlia: Kirlia**

 **000**

 **Grotle: Grumpig!**

 **000**

 **Vanilluxe: Chandelure…. Period.**

 **000**

 **During the campfire ceremony**

"Everyone but Kirlia, please get a poffin!" declared Palkia.

"Me? Why am I leaving?!" protested Kirlia.

"Four pokemon including yourself voted for Kirlia!" explained Palkia.

"But I didn't!" whined Kirlia.

"Sorry, you need to go!" said Kyogre opening his mouth.

"What-"

Kyogre gobbled Kirlia up then flopped to the ocean where he left.

"I guess he's gone" drawled Grumpig.

"At least it's better than the Water of Shame!" said Plustle smirking.

 **000**

Near the coast of Dewford Town, Diglett popped up.

"Is this near home?" he asked.

 **000**

Klefki and Plustle were now entering the cabin only to be stopped by Grotle.

"Guys… my former alliance is now disbanded so can you join my new one?" offered Grotle.

"Are you dumb? I don't want to be evil!" spat Plustle in disgust.

"We'll be good alliance and we'll vote together!" explained Grotle.

Plustle and Klefki both thought about it for a minute.

"I guess I'm in!" sighed Plustle.

"It doesn't matter what I answer, the author would just make me accept" said Klefki.

"PLAGIARISM!" yelled a voice from the other side of the island.

"Let's just go to bed"

Unknown to the three, someone was watching them. It was not Grumpig, Granbull, not even Chandelure. It was the love team Persian and Stantler.

 **000**

"They're forming an alliance!" hissed Persian.

"Don't complain, you're part of an alliance too!" retorted Stantler.

"Not anymore… Stantler, I want you and Vanilluxe to join my alliance!" said Persian smirking.

"Of course I will!" replied Stantler.

"And so will I!" they heard.

The two looked up to find the frozen dessert descending towards them.

"Perfect" smiled Persian.

 **000**

" **I'm not a jerk like Grumpig, I'm just snooty and arrogant but… I want to help Grotle's alliance kick out Chandelure…. She's being unstable recently!" explained Persian.**

 **000**

Chandelure is searching through the bushes. She finally finds a statue… it looks like a golden idol of some sort.

"It's time to eliminate Persian and Grotle!" muttered Chandelure.

 **000**

Groudon was resting on his bed until…

"Groudikins!" he heard.

"Shit, she's back!" he cussed as a green fairy arrives.

"Celebi, hello!" Groudon grumbled.

"Cheer up, Palkia sent me!" comforted Celebi.

"I'm killing that d&(k!" he cursed.

"Shush, let's have our alone time" said Celebi.

"But I thought you loved Mew?!" complained Groudon.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him!" said Celebi jumping at Groudon.

Unbeknownst to the two, Palkia was videoing it with a video camera.

"You'll forgive me once you've watched this porn!" snickered Palkia.

 **000**

Seviper is at the beach sitting down and reflecting on her fear.

She took a deep breath then prepared to stand until…

"Is this spot taken?" she heard.

She turned around to find Zangoose holding a tray of her favorite food: Ratata Fillet.

Seviper cleaned the tray leaving none for Zangoose who smiled at her.

"Seviper, I have something to tell you…" started Zangoose.

 ***CLICK***

From the bushes, a bright light appeared then vanished after a second.

 **000**

 **That's the end of this chapter. To me, this was a bit short as it focused on 'other things'**

 **Here are the list of fears revealed in this episode:**

 **Kirlia- twirling on the edge of cliffs**

 **Persian- water**

 **Chandelure- water and her dark side**

 **Fletchling- not revealed**

 **Bergmite- not revealed**

 **Grumpig- Jolteon and the death of his parents**

 **Granbull- not revealed**

 **Stantler- Delibirds**

 **Klefki- keyholes**

 **Ferroseed- Shuckles**

 **Rockruff- Eevee dying**

 **Zangoose- his relationship with Seviper**

 **Seviper- her relationship with Zangoose**

 **Teddiursa- no honey and honey robbers**

 **Dunsparce- being inferior and being eaten**

 **Magikarp- Sharpedo**

 **Vanilluxe- being eaten, fire**

 **Plustle- not shown (cats)**

 **Spinda- not revealed**

 **Eevee- evolving**

 **Jolteon- not shown(being chased by Zangoose)**

 **Grotle- his past and murderous self**

 **It's quite sad that Chandelure was still safe after all of her faults and Kirlia was eliminated in her place. And it was all Grumpig's fault. Two new alliances. Persian seems to be thinking of rebelling against Grumpig. Will Chandelure go home? What was Zangoose going to tell Seviper? Will Bergmite and Spinda escape? What was that click for? Find out next time on Pokemon… Drama… Island!**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 **The competition grew more worse after several contestants are pushed to their breaking points just because of a simple challenge. One evolved after being in a fight with another. One became too competitive. In the end, another innocent child is eliminated after being too competitive**

 **Trivia:**

 **Kirlia's fear was caused after falling into shark-infested waters when she was a child. All of the Sharpedoes molested her badly.**

Kirlia: Read and review readers!


	13. Totally Aggressive Game

**Here is another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Minun was sitting on a couch now situated in a ball room. Bleachers are located on each side of the couch. Pumpkaboo was sitting on the bleacher on the right bored. Druddigon and Budew were in a conversation with each other and were squatting on the floor of the ball room. Kricketune was playing the keyboard and another pokemon that was powder white was dancing to the keyboard music.

"Welcome to Minun's Island Extravaganza! Our segment was too short that the producers decided to add this segment before an episode!" announced Minun.

Pumpkaboo groaned in annoyance. "Now the viewers will have to deal with this every episode! And what happened to Island Adventure?"

Minun glared at the pumpkin. "Please chill, Boo! I have to interview our visitors today!"

"I should've went shopping with Spritzee" muttered Pumpkaboo under her breath.

Minun shrugs his shoulders then stood up to walk towards Budew and Druddigon.

"So… how's life?" Minun asked.

Budew frowned at the rodent. "I'm not happy, someone knocked me out and I wasn't able to avenge Dunsparce!"

"Well, he's not dead!" chortled Minun.

"Hahahaha, very funny!" drawled Budew apathetically.

"But, do you know who knocked you out?" Minun queried.

Budew shook her head.

"Let me guess… its Chandelure!" mumbled Druddigon sourly.

Minun shook his head. "It was Rockruff!"

"I knew it!" commented Budew.

"No, you didn't!" retorted Druddigon.

"Fine!" sighed Budew leaving the ball room.

Minun turned towards Druddigon. "And how are you and Chandelure?"

"Don't ever ask…. EVER!" growled Druddigon storming off.

"Jerk!" grumbled Pumpkaboo arms crossed.

"You try hosting!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"And that ends this boring segment!" waved Pumpkaboo.

 **000**

Seviper slept well for the last few days since… Zangoose said it, he really did. They even did the 's' word worthy enough for Plustle's orgies.

"I hope no one finds out…" thought Seviper.

"Find out about what?" she heard.

She looked behind her to find Teddiursa.

"It's nothing!" she blurted out.

"Okay… but you seems suspicious!" pointed out Teddiursa smugly.

 **000**

In Rockruff's secret room, a strange figure enters the room then walked towards the two tied up victims. Carefully and stealthily, it untied the two victims then carried them on her shoulders then left.

 **000**

 **Bergmite rubs her head in agony. "What the hell happened?!" he moaned.**

 **000**

Chandelure was currently pondering on who to eliminate with the hypnotized Ferroseed.

"So Ferroseed, who should eliminate next?" queried Chandelure pacing around.

"Possible victims are Plustle, Stantler, Grotle or Vanilluxe!" replied Ferroseed in a monotonous voice.

"Grotle might be possible but… my gut tells me that Vanilluxe should leave!" intoned Chandelure.

"Aye aye, master!" said Ferroseed floating off.

 **000**

" **He doesn't know that after all of our list of targets, he's next!" snickered Chandelure.**

 **000**

 ***In the bushes***

"They're planning to eliminate me next!" hissed Vanilluxe.

"We won't let them!" assured Persian.

"But… three votes might not be enough…" stammered Stantler.

"Don't worry, I have a trump card under my sleeve!" revealed Vanilluxe taking out a shiny gold statue.

"That's shiny!" commented Persian in awe.

"Where exactly did you found that?" queried Stantler.

"In the mines, during the mining challenge!" answered Vanilluxe.

"What is it?" asked Persian examining the statue.

"I heard that it's an I-Mew-nity Idol!" explained Vanilluxe.

"Shouldn't it be I-Groudon-ity Idol?" complained Stantler.

"Hahaha, very funny" drawled Vanilluxe. "Fletchling will be our first target!"

"Why not Chandelure?" protested Stantler legs crossed.

"Well, I want to kick her ornament arse myself!" explained Vanilluxe.

"Suit yourself" sighed Persian.

 **000**

Groudon fully recovered from his injuries and was now covered with blankets.

"It was all a dream… everything, I'm still in Mt. Chimney!" sighed Groudon in relief.

He looked to his right to find Celebi smiling sinisterly while she slept.

"Oh Arceus, it was real!" he yelled.

"Of course it was real!" he heard.

Palkia emerged from the shadows now with eye bags.

"Did you stay there all night just to say that?" asked Groudon smugly.

"Yeah, it was very lonely… just to video this!" said Palkia holding up a video tape.

Groudon's eyes widened as he stared at Palkia flashing the video tape like a flare. "Is that-" he started.

"Yup, it's a video of you doing… inappropriate things with Celebi!" interrupted Palkia snickering.

"Give that to me so I can break it!" barked Groudon raising his finger.

"Uh uh, it will be for our next challenge!" explained Palkia hiding the tape from Groudon's destructive hands.

Groudon tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Palkia sighed as his friend didn't understand. "It's a game of tag!"

"How are we going to incorporate the video tapes there?" asked Groudon confused.

"Well, instead of the usual tag, they would have to break video tapes!" answered Palkia.

"So it's basically tag with video tape breaking in it…"

"So?" said Palkia gesturing his appendages at Groudon.

"I like it!" replied Groudon smiling.

"Okay then, let's go!"

 **000**

" **Please go to the flagpole for the next challenge!" blared the loudspeakers around the island.**

The remaining twenty-one campers all groaned in disgust then proceeded to the flagpole for a new challenge.

Palkia chuckled as he stood next to Groudon. "Campers, it time for another challenge!"

"Do we have to?" moaned Plustle.

"Yes!" replied Palkia.

"I understood all of that… but why is Lava Breath here?!" complained Bergmite.

"Lava Breath?!"

"He's still in a slight bad mood… so… we'll start!" declared Palkia.

"Pinky, please tell us the challenge first!" spat Teddiursa arms folded.

Palkia glared at the little bear before regaining his composure. "It's a game of tag!"

"I love tag!" commented Klefki clanging her keys together.

Grumpig looked at the host with his left brow raised. "What's the catch?"

"Well… you have to break someone's video tape to tag someone!" answered Palkia frowning.

"What do you mean about video tapes?" queried Seviper smugly.

"It's a-"started Palkia before noticing Groudon glaring at him causing him to shudder. "It's a secret!" he blurted out. Groudon nodded in agreement. "You have to break the video tapes possessed by the members of the opposing team!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if it was paper?" asked Eevee skeptically.

"I also side with charming Eevee!" commented Rockruff.

"Nevermind, I'm fine with video tapes!" muttered Eevee.

Palkia smirked at the fox. "Now that that's settled, we can finally begin!"

"Finally!" enthused Klefki annoyed.

"Am I the one who noticed that Bergmite and Spinda are now here?!" Granbull crossed her arms in exasperation. "Seriously?"

"Soooorryy, you're just too bitchy to begin with, Bergmite is a cold bastard and Spinda is a useless piece of trash!" growled Rockruff.

"Lallalalalalaallalala!" shrieked Spinda as she looked up at the sky in anger.

Palkia smiled at the campers sadistically. They were speaking his favorite language: trash talking. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Now Spinda's angry, so I guess we can finally begin!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Happily, Palkia distributed the video tapes to each one of the campers.

"And let this game of tag…. BEGINNNN!"

Everyone scattered to the forest as the game of tag began while the two hosts stood there unmoving. Groudon grunted while glaring at Palkia. "I hate you"

"I try!" replied Palkia triumphantly.

 **000**

Plustle looked around her surroundings for any signs of movement. Until she was sure that she was alone, she quickly dug a hole then chucked her video tape into it. "I'm going to win this!" she thought as she recovered the hole with dirt.

"Tag!" she heard.

She turned around to find Fletchling touching the former's back with his wings.

Plustle rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This is not how you play!" She forcefully took Fletchling's videotape then chucked it into a nearby tree hole.

"What was that for?" wailed Fletchling perching on a tree branch.

Plustle sighed. "We need to hide it from the others or else it might be broken by the others!"

Fletchling drooped in melancholy as he left Plustle alone in the woods.

 **000**

 **Plustle folded her hands. "Fletchling needs to be more serious and put his head into the games. I need to show that this is a game and games are meant to be played!"**

 **000**

 **Fletchling pondered on about Plustle. "Plustle is so serious when she's not thinking about orgies, Minun or binge eating!"**

 **000**

Granbull shifted her eyes to the right to see if someone was nearing her. She was very skeptical but she mostly concerned. "Stupid nature!" she whispered to herself smacking her own head. "I need to be sane about this!"

Suddenly, she heard some rustling from the bushes. Carefully, Granbull tiptoed towards the bushes.

"Sssss!" she heard.

She jumped in fear only to find Klefki staring back at her. Menacingly, the keychain used Moon Blast on the former then left.

Granbull felt something shatter. She examined her body to find the video tape crushed and shattered due to the impact of Klefki's Moon Blast. "I'll kill her later" she muttered under her breath.

 **000**

" **Karma, you bitch!" yelled Klefki triumphantly.**

 **000**

Eevee was walking deep in the forest with Rockruff trailing behind her. Instinctively, she turned around to find the boulder mutt wagging its tail and sticking out its tongue. Eevee wanted to punch her or kick her, perhaps. But, she wanted to be alone with her to confront her about certain matters. "Ummm… Rockruff, we need to talk!"

Rockruff jumped up and down in joy as this was the first time Eevee 'wanted' to talk with her. "I'll answer anything!" she enthused drooling waterfalls.

"It's about last time" Eevee replied crossing her legs.

Rockruff stared at her sibling confused. "Last time?"

"Stop playing dumb! I know you have a secret room!" growled Eevee gritting her teeth.

"You knew?!" whimpered Rockruff looking at the ground, enthusiasm dissipitating.

Eevee frowned at her now melancholic sibling. "Why did you kidnap Spinda and Bergmite?!"

"I didn't kidnap them!" protested Rockruff.

Eevee gave a look to Rockruff which made the latter shudder. "I don't know anything" the latter stammered.

Eevee raised her brow. "Okay, I kidnapped Spinda and Bergmite to get them eliminated so you could win!" spat Rockruff. Eevee looked at Rockruff with real concern. She was mischievous and naughty but… kidnapping was crossing the line.

"Rockruff… we need to talk after this challenge! I need to think about something…" said Eevee looking away from the downtrodden dog.

 **000**

 **Eevee sighed in concern. "It's all because of me…." She muttered.**

 **000**

 **Rockruff scratched the walls like a scratching post then gnawed on it afterwards. "I'm a bad sister!" she continuously chanted.**

 **000**

Chandelure was getting bored. B-O-R-E-D Bored. She wanted some thrill in this competition for evil's sake. She looked around to find that her metallic lackey had somehow ditched her. Mumbling, Chandelure continued to shoot Will-o-Wisps at the nearby trees. "I need to win this!" she told herself.

"Oh no you don't!" she heard. She rotated to find Plustle standing impatiently and looking at her with those blood shot eyes.

"What do you mean?!" scoffed Chandelure.

"Almost all of our team hates you and…. I'm winning this game!" replied Plustle looking at the chandelier confidently. "The ones who did like you were Kirlia and Druddigon and they are now long gone!"

"You're wrong" Chandelure muttered.

Plustle looked at the chandelier confused. "What do you mean?!"

"No one loved me…" said Chandelure staring at the rodent with blank eyes. "Druddigon and I are over and Kirlia is a whore!"

Plustle gasped. "I knew it, you're the one who messed up with life force in the mines!"

"So?!"

"I'm telling everyone!" spat Plustle nervously.

"Not when you're alive!" smirked Chandelure lunging at the rodent.

Plustle, however was a formidable opponent and escaped from her clutches before disappearing from view.

 **000**

" **Forget Vanilluxe, Plustle is going down!" hissed Chandelure to herself.**

 **000**

Plustle escaped Chandelure and was now running for her dear life. She almost stumbled twice because of stupid rocks. She looked ahead determined, she was going to win this. She stopped when she noticed a shadow. Frightened, she touched the figure. She sighed in relief as she found Fletchling brooding on the ground.

"So…. How are you?" asked Plustle arms folded.

Fletchling didn't even bother to look up then sighed. "I'm such a nervous wreck!"

Plustle rolled her eyes. "You need to put your head out of the clouds! You are strong! You need to redefine yourself!" said Plustle reassuringly.

"But what if it's difficult?" questioned Fletchling now looking up at the rodent.

Plustle smiled at the bird. "If games aren't hard, what's the point in playing?!"

"You're right! I need… to… be…. FREEE!" yelled Fletchling as he began to glow.

His wings grew larger. His tail feathers grew bigger. Some parts of his wings became yellow. The glowing stopped to show a new bird with a fiercer look. "I'm ready to play!"

Plustle stared at the new bird amazed. She then smiled. "Let's go!"

"No…"

"No?"

"You've pressured me so much so… I can never stand being with you!" said Fletchinder spreading her wings and taking flights.

 **000**

" **Fletchinder is so…. Minun!" commented Plustle crying.**

 **000**

Vanilluxe has decided to tag along with Grotle. The two wandered the forest, searching for the others.

"I didn't expect this to be so hard!" groaned Grotle.

Vanilluxe looked at the land turtle then squeezed his cheeks. "You're special so everything easy for you!"

"I feel so assured!" drawled Grotle.

Vanilluxe sighed until she noticed someone talking.

"Grotle, let's hide! Someone's coming!" suggested Vanilluxe diving into the bushes. Grotle followed suit.

"All I need are a few stuff!" they heard from the bushes.

They then heard someone plopping something down on the ground.

"Is this Grumpig?" whispered Vanilluxe to Grotle.

"I dunno…"

*CRACK*

Vanilluxe jumps up to find that someone broke her video tape eliminating her from the challenge. "Wha… what is this?! This can't be!" hissed Vanilluxe picking up the pieces.

"Vanilluxe, let's go!" suggested Grotle looking at something behind her.

"I guess…" replied Vanilluxe.

 **000**

Klefki continued to lurk around the trees finding the others. She eliminated Teddiursa earlier so she was confident that the Lunalas may actually win this. She focused on a bush as she heard some rustling sounds. Surprising her was Seviper and Zangoose who quickly lunge at her.

"You'll never take me alive!" said Klefki using Metal Sound on the duo.

Seviper screamed in terror. "It's so loud!"

"Honey, let me take care of you!' said Zangoose planting his lips in the viper.

"Eeeeewwww!" wailed Klefki in disgust. Unknown to her, Eevee was now behind her ready to pounce.

 **000**

 **Klefki continued to rock in the confessional. "I'm now out but I can never unsee what I've just seen!"**

 **000**

 **Seviper banged her head on the wall repeatedly. "Shit, now everyone is going to know!"**

 **000**

Granbull was in the convention hall editing some photos in her laptop. She barred the door with an iron bar so that no one can enter.

"My plan is coming to fruition!" thought Granbull. Granbull smiled as he replaced Seviper on the photo with a photo of Teddiursa that she took with Spinda's camera.

Suddenly, someone began to rap repeatedly the door.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" yelled Granbull annoyed.

 **000**

Eevee snickered to herself after eliminating Klefki. She sat down on the ground then took out the evolution stones that she received from her sisters' dream counterparts. She then thought about Rockruff. "Is she hurt? Was she safe?" Memories flooded back into Eevee's brain making her remember that horrible incident. An incident that almost killed Rockruff.

"I'm such a fool!" cried Eevee picking up the Thunderstone then hurling it at a tree causing it to shatter. Eevee continued to cry until she can't take it anymore. She stood back up then picked up all the remaining stones. "It's time for a change of personality…"

 **000**

Grumpig continued to pace near the Fear Shack contemplating about the last challenge. He looked at the shack with obvious discomfort before scowling. "It's alright Grumpig, you're going to be fine!"

Unfortunately, Grumpig can never let it go. Out of anger, he punched the walls of the Fear Shack only leaving a scratch. "I'll never forgive her… Jolteon!"

 **000**

The new and confident Fletchinder flew on top of the treetops to survey the area. He then noticed a bright light in one part of the forest. Instinctively, he swooped down to see what was the shimmering bright light. Instead of a bright light, he finds a coin with markings on it.

"What is this?" he thought to himself before spreading his wings to take flight with the coin in his feet.

 **000**

 **Fletchinder continues to examine the coin in fascination. "This coin was marked not by claws nor teeth, heck, I dunno what caused these marks….."**

" **Is it me or am I getting more serious…?"**

 **000**

Rockruff walked slowly near the mines. She was getting more and more scared every time Eevee wuld scold her but… that's what's best for her. She then spots Spinda twirling like a wierdo.

Rockruff sighs as she steps on Spinda's video tape breaking it instantly.

"Hey!" complained Spinda eyeing her shattered video tape parts in annoyance.

Rocruff shrugs her shoulders before leaving Spinda alone.

 **000**

" **This competition has just got darker!" sighed Rockruff.**

 **000**

" **I freaking hate Pokemon who does this things!" yelled Spinda holding the video tape parts.**

 **000**

Persian and Stantler only wanted to chill with each other and 'on' each other as they navigated through the forest finding for the others.

"Where can those rapscallions be?" said Stantler squinting his eyes.

Persian kicked a pebble off the ground the sighed. "I'm feeling that everyone is downright competitive!"

"Don't worry, we'll make it through!" assured Stantler patting her on the back.

*CREAK*

They turned towards the sound to find Jolteon attempting to tiptoe away from them.

"Oh no you don't!" said Stantler as his antlers began to glow. Jolteon's body swayed back and forth before face-planting on the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Persian looking at the fainted Jolteon.

"Used my illusionary skills!" replied Stantler stepping on Jolteon's video tape.

 **000**

" **Stantler doesn't fail to impress me every day!" said Persian dreamily.**

 **000**

Seviper and Zangoose stalked around the mountain peak scanning the nearby area.

"It looks like Jolteon's out!" said Zangoose pointing at a nearby area where Jolteon lied motionless.

Seviper smiled in content. "That just made my day!"

 **000**

Granbull finished editing the photos then slipped it under Seviper's pillow. She chuckled to herself as she crept out of the cabin only to meet the eyes of Teddiursa.

"I saw that!" pointed out Teddiursa arms folded.

Granbull scoffed at the little bear. "And what are you going to do? Call me pinky!"

Teddiursa was finally pushed over the limit upon hearing Granbull's words. "Let's see who the real dumbass here is!"

 **000**

Plustle was now surrounded by a cloud of grief. She pressured Fletchling or Fletchinder or whatever. She pressured Minun. And now she was pressuring herself.

She picked up a pebble then threw it at the water. She eyed the ripples it made. "It's like me… I'm the rock and the ripples are the problems I've caused!"

She was too engrossed with moping that she didn't noticed Ferroseed floating beside her.

"Plustle, what's wrong?" asked Ferroseed in a monotonous voice.

"I…. ruined everything!" cried Plustle onto Ferroseed's shoulder.

Ferroseed's body began to release sparks of electricity. Afterwards, the electricity dissipitated and Ferroseed had finally been released from Chandelure's Hypnosis.

"Plustle… you saved me!" said Ferroseed embracing Plustle for a hug.

Plustle wiped off the tears on her face. "At least I made someone happy"

 **000**

" **I don't love Plustle, I love a certain keychain!" mumbled Ferroseed.**

 **000**

Bergmite was now sitting in fetus position in the amphitheater. He took a deep breath as he thought of the emptiness in his heart.

"Phanpy, I wish you were here…." he told himself.

Bergmite thought about the last challenge. He was eliminated because of his sarcasm and stupidity. He rubbed his face in melancholy. "Are competitions meant to be like this?"

 **000**

Rockruff crushed Grotle's video tape which he apparently dropped in the nearby bushes. "If only love was this easy!" she mumbled.

She continued to look for the other Lunalas until…

*CRACK*

She had stupidly stepped on her own video tape.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

 **000**

Grotle and Vanilluxe continued to walk around in the woods looking for the others. Grotle's eyes widened in sudden realization. "I left my video tape by the bushes!"

Vanilluxe groaned. "Let's go get it!"

 **000**

" **Grotle Grotle Grotle, never leave anything behind!" chided Vanilluxe.**

 **000**

Grumpig picked up a video tape which he dug up from the ground. "I wonder who own this… Plustle, eh?" Grumpig's smile grew wider. "I think I have a plan!" he muttered crushing the video tape with his hands.

Unknown to him, a mysterious figure was floating idly and watching.

 **000**

Magikarp and Dunsparce were both lost in the woods. They still have their respective video tapes but walking around in the woods for two freaking hours was tedious for the two friends.

"I'm bored!" whined Magikarp.

Dunsparce sighed. "We need to show them that a flopping fish and a dunce can make it in this cruel world!"

"So you admit that you're a dunce!" snickered Magikarp.

Dunsparce glared at the fish shutting him up.

 **000**

Plustle continued to dig to find her video tape but it was nowhere to be found. She eyed the nearby tree hole to find Fletchinder's tape still resting inside. "What the hell happened to my tape?!"

Furiously, she cracks Fletchinder's tape. By the time she realized what she has done, the tape was now bits of useless junk.

She covered her mouth. "Oh no… I did it again!"

Hidden in the bushes was Grumpig smirking.

 **000**

" **I'm such a nervous wreck for someone with ADHD!" sighed Plustle looking down in shame.**

 **000**

Seviper and Zangoose found Ferroseed's tape lying on the ground then crushed it to bits.

"Who do you think are left?" Zangoose asked Seviper.

"Stantler, Persian and Grumpig perhaps!" answered Seviper.

*CRACK*

The duo jumped up in surprise to find Stantler and Persian attempting to break their tapes.

"Shit, we're caught!" hissed Stantler under his breath.

Persian, not wanting to lose, threw the two tapes off the cliff. "Now we have won!"

"Um… Persian"

"What?"

"One of the tapes were mine!"

"Oh…"

Zangoose and Seviper laughed at the duo's mistake then proceeded to break Persian's tape.

"Stantler, use your illusions!"

"But…"

"No buts, just use it!"

Stantler whimpered as his antlers glowed off a blue light causing Zangoose and Seviper to fall unconscious.

Persian scoffed at the unconscious couple before stepping on Seviper's tape shattering it on contact. "We did it!"

"I… I'm not feeling so good!" uttered Stantler before falling unconscious of Persian's tape breaking it instantly.

"Shit!"

 **000**

Fletchinder perched on a tree to rest only for his rest to be interrupted by Grumpig.

"Fletchinder, Plustle broke your tape!" said Grumpig deadpanned.

"WHATTT?!" replied Fletchinder flying off.

"Perfect…" muttered Grumpig shattering his own video tape.

 **000**

" **I can't believe it, I thought Plustle and I were all chill!" screeched Fletchinder clawing the walls of the confessional.**

 **000**

" **After this blows over, Plustle is gone!" chuckled Grumpig maniacally.**

 **000**

 ***THE CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER! SOLGALEOS WIN!"**

 **000**

Magikarp and Dunsparce, upon hearing the announcement, cheered.

"Let's go!" said Magikarp flopping ahead.

"Wait for me!" replied Dunsparce only to get hit by a rogue video tape which was revealed to be Zangoose's which fell off the mountain.

Dunsparce's eyes turned blood red and his teeth were now sharper than ever. "Who's Dunsparce?"

 **000**

" **Plustle!" whined Fletchinder.**

 **000**

" **Fletchling!" said Persian examining her nails.**

 **000**

" **I don't feel so good!" said Stantler puking into a paper bag.**

 **000**

The Lunalas all sat down nervously as Palkia and Groudon began to distribute the poffins.

"And the Pokemon who are safe are…" started Palkia.

"Persian, Stantler and Grumpig!"

Persian caught her poffin then smiled. Stantler was unconscious while Grumpig was not even paying attention.

"Surprisingly Klefki and Chandelure are both safe!"

Klefki and Chandelure both rolled their eyes as they caught their poffins.

"Ferroseed, Grotle, Vanilluxe are also safe.

Plustle prayed for safety while Fletchinder flapped his wings rapidly.

"And the one leaving tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Plustle!"

Plustle gasped then began to cry. "Why me?"

"Yeah, why her? We all voted for the bird!" protested Persian.

"Six voted for the bird but only one was counted!" explained Groudon.

Palkia gaped. "He evolved. Didn't he?"

Palkia and Groudon both nodded.

"Goodbye Plustle"! Muttered Grumpig.

 **000**

" **I can't believe I'm out!" said Plustle continuing to cry. "Oh well, the island was getting too overdramatic anyway!"**

 **Plustle wiped off the tears then perked up. "At least I'll see Minun again and… tell Druddigon about… the thing!"**

" **I wish Ferroseed or Klefki would win, goodbye forever Palkia and Groudon!"**

 **000**

Plustle was now in a cannon with a force field blocking the opening. "Why can't we use the Teleport of Shame?" Plustle asked nervously.

"Diversity!" replied Palkia smiling.

"ThAAAAA!"

Plustle was shot towards the ocean and soon, no signs of Plustle remained on the island.

 **000**

Seviper looked at a photo that she found on her bed, right eye twitching.

 **000**

" **Teddiursa is dead to me!" growled Seviper gritting her teeth.**

 **000**

 **Teddiursa rubbed her head with a bag of ice. "Shit, I'm doomed!"**

 **000**

Rockruff and Eevee met up in the beach. The latter wiped off the tears on her face.

"Rockruff, I want to say…. Sorry!" bowed Eevee.

"Sorry?" said Rockruff confused.

"I'm sorry that I inflicted pain on you when we were kids"

Rockruff frowned. "You don't need to say sorry"

Eevee stared at her sister's brown eyes.

"I believe in you so you must believe in yourself"

Rockruff then began to glow under the moonlight.

* * *

 **And that ends this short by meaningful chapter.**

 **Rockruff and Eevee finally made amends. Seviper now wants to kill Teddiursa. Dunsparce is now getting crazier. A lot of crazy shit has happened but this is just the begginning of all the drama. In the end, Plustle was booted off for her bitch move on Fletchling who finally evolved and gained character development.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **The remaining campers must display their talents to three familiar hosts. One contestants tries so hard to gain the forgiveness of another. Another plots revenge all because of the past. Romances are formed. Friendships are made. In the end, it doesn't even matter because an overexpected camper is sent packing.**

 **Plustle: Just review, okay**


End file.
